Ici chacun à sa couronne, c'est comme ça à Vérone
by Alex Scorpio
Summary: Гамбит волею судеб оказывается в Вероне, но... не совсем той, которая описана у Шекспира.


_Ici chacun à sa couronne_

_C'est comme ça à Vérone__1_

**Вчера я был умным, поэтому  
хотел изменить мир, а сегодня я  
мудр, вот почему меняю себя**

_**Шри Чинмой**_

Циклоп облокотился на подоконник, внимательно наблюдая за суетой вокруг темно-зеленого «мерседеса», припаркованного у входа в особняк. Там Бобби и Петр помогали выгружать из багажника многочисленные чемоданы, а профессор Ксавье о чем-то обстоятельно беседовал с супружеской парой, заметно нервничавшей в присутствии многочисленных мутантов. Хозяевам «мерседеса» было лет по тридцать пять: ухоженный вид, дорогая и нарочито простая, но элегантная одежда. Они держались за руки, словно бы происходящее вокруг их пугало, и они искали опору друг в друге. Да так оно, собственно, по большому счету и было – то обстоятельство, что их единственная дочь оказалась мутантом, отнюдь не пробудило в них любви к остальным homo superior.

Сама виновница торжества, худенькая девочка-подросток с пережженными светлыми волосами, находилась в это время на заднем сидении автомобиля, прильнув к окну и с любопытством глядя на происходящее. В отличие от родителей она испугана не была, хотя беспокойство в ее глазах читалось вполне отчетливо. Но девочке-то как раз было простительно – это ее отрывали от родителей. Впрочем, к частным школам она уже должна была привыкнуть.

Колосс и Человек-лед наконец закончили разгрузку и скрылись в особняке, унося на себе все шесть чемоданов из багажа девочки. Ксавье и родители не обратили на это внимания, всецело поглощенные разговором. Лица пары немного прояснились, но, во-видимому, окончательно развеять их сомнения не в силах был никто. Что ж, то, что они привезли своего ребенка в Школу, уже было достижением.

- Какие у нее способности? – поинтересовался Скотт, отрывая взгляд от окна.

- Сложные, - лаконично отозвалась сидящая за письменным столом Джина, перебирая листы в лежащей перед ней папке. – И многокомпонентные. Если коротко, то она может перемещать реальные объекты в идеальный мир, созданный ее воображением, и обратно. Как живые, так и неживые объекты, - уточнила она.

- А для тупых еще раз объяснить можно? – осведомился балансировавший на подлокотнике кресла Гамбит.

- Не паясничай, - поморщилась Джина, - и без тебя тошно, Реми.

- Прости, детка, - примиряюще вскинул руки молодой человек, - ну а все-таки?

- В один прекрасный момент по ее желанию любой человек или вещь может оказаться в придуманном ей мире, - ответила она. – Мир может быть также любой, например, из прочитанной недавно книги. В основном с ней так и получается.

- Это все? – после паузы продолжил разговор Циклоп.

- А тебе мало? – Джина оторвалась от папки и взглянула на мужа. – Да, в этом все ее способности, но они необыкновенно сильны. У девочки большой потенциал. Я чувствую ее даже здесь. Даже через мои щиты.

С дивана, располагавшегося напротив стола, раздалось приглушенное хихиканье. Собеседники дружно покосились в ту сторону, заставив издавшую этот звук Грозу прикусить губу в тщетной попытке сдержать смех.

- Перестань, Логан! – Ороро снова захихикала, пытаясь высвободить свои ноги, лежавшие на коленях Росомахи.

Тот не обратил на это никакого внимания, продолжая массировать ее ступни, а еще больше – щекотать пятки. Было очевидно, что обоим процесс доставляет истинное наслаждение, а на разговор им совершенно наплевать.

Джина кашлянула, Логан и Ороро тут же повернулись к ней. Гроза изобразила на лице внимание и готовность слушать, Росомаха даже притворяться не стал.

- Да, я все слышала! – Ро закивала настолько потешно, что Реми не удержался от ухмылки. – Очень способная девочка, с большими возможностями! Из… м-м-м-м-м… а что про нее известно?

Джина устало вздохнула – этой парочке хорошо, с них все как с гуся вода, а вот она за последние несколько дней вымоталась зверски. Какими путями они с профессором выцепляли эту девочку через Церебро, это была отдельная история, и посвящать в нее никого не хотелось. Джина знала только, что спала она за предыдущую неделю немногим больше четырех часов – Ксавье же и того меньше – сейчас же она сидит, пытаясь вникнуть в то, что известно о новенькой, а профессор силится убедить ее родителей, что мутация не зло и не болезнь. А еще Джине очень хотелось встать из-за стола, отбросить надоевшие бумаги, подняться в свою комнату, упасть на кровать и заснуть денька на два-три. Вот почему никакого умиления от любовных игр Логана и Ороро Джина не испытывала. Впрочем, раздражения тоже.

Безумно хотелось послать все к черту и заснуть прямо за столом. Вместо этого Джина раскрыла папку в самом начале и зачитала:

- Имя девочки Беатрис Реджина Туарен, ей четырнадцать. Родители – Джеральд Туарен, наш соотечественник, бизнесмен, занимается арендой автомобилей, и Мария-Луиза Гевальд, откуда-то из центральной Европы, сейчас является владелицей сети салонов красоты. Они познакомились в Германии семнадцать лет назад, вскоре поженились, семь лет жили в Европе, в основном в Германии и Франции. Естественно, родилась и ранее детство Беатрис провела в Европе, потом Джеральд уговорил жену переехать в Америку. Здесь они купили дом, наладили бизнес и зажили вполне благополучно.

Джина сделала паузу, перевела дыхание и вдруг сладко зевнула.

- Когда Беатрис исполнилось восемь, ее отправили в частную школу в Англии, - справившись с собой, продолжила она. – Дорогую элитную закрытую частную школу, почти круглогодичную. Так что для девочки наш режим не должен оказаться стрессом. Беатрис была замкнутой, да она и сейчас такая, но среди обычных детей она остро ощущала собственную непохожесть, даже пока ее способности были латентными. Она очень много читала, по существу книги были ее единственными друзьями. И где-то в одиннадцать девочка начала замечать, что утром не может отыскать некоторые необходимые для учебы и жизни предметы. Такое впечатление, что за ночь они просто исчезали. Сначала она заподозрила одноклассников, мало ли кто хотел над ней подшутить. Но потом Беатрис неизвестно каким образом сама догадалась, что они действительно исчезают, и по ее вине, то есть она поняла, что она мутант. Опять поражаюсь ее выдержке, она самостоятельно пыталась развить свои способности! Книги, естественно, помочь ей ничем не могли, и она стала анализировать свои способности, используя логику и интуицию. Потрясающая девочка. Но однажды все раскрылось. Как это обычно и бывает, сильный стресс привел к неконтролируемому проявлению способностей. Ей было тринадцать, когда в школе появился новый учитель, талантливый, но очень увлеченный и вспыльчивый. Остальные преподаватели давно смирились, что Беатрис на уроках почти не слушает, отвлекается, смотрит постоянно в окно, а иногда и читает под столом книгу. Но этот учитель был не из таких: однажды, застав ее за чтением на уроке, он подошел к девочке, вырвал у нее книгу, швырнул в окно, а потом еще громко и резко отчитал ее. И Беатрис не смогла себя сдержать – учитель вдруг исчез. Очевидно, то, что ее так грубо вырвали из мира грез вкупе со стрессом заставило ее способности спонтанно активироваться. Разумеется, в школе поднялся переполох, но девочка в очередной раз поразила всех – хотя она раньше ничего подобного не делала, она смогла вернуть учителя из мира книги, которую как раз читала на уроке! К счастью для него, это была Джейн Остин, а не какой-нибудь Франкенштейн или Дракула. Скандал замяли, но приехавшие по вызову директора школы родители девочки поспешили забрать ее домой. На нашу удачу у них нашлись знакомые, которые посоветовали Джеральду и Марии-Луизе обратиться к нам. Вот, собственно, и все.

Воцарилось молчание, в течение которого присутствующие пытались переварить полученную информацию. Джина, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, изучала только им с профессором понятные пометки рядом с еще более мудреными графиками и схемами. Они, очевидно, имели какое-то отношение к новенькой, но остальные мутанты затруднились бы сказать, какое именно.

- А где остальные? – неожиданно поинтересовалась Гроза, видимо, чтобы пауза не затягивалась.

- Китти готовит комнату для Беатрис и гоняет Бобби и Петра, которые носят вещи, - пояснил Скотт. – Шельма с Куртом на тренировке с учениками, мы все в кабинете, а Бетси и Уоррен в городе, Хэнк, естественно, в лаборатории.

Джина закрыла папку и постучала ногтем по ее обложке, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

- Реми, я так понимаю, что новенькая будет в твоем классе?

Гамбит ухмыльнулся.

- У меня хронический недобор, - хмыкнул он. – И я даже знаю, почему…

- Зато наши группы сейчас трещат по швам, - покачала головой Гроза. – Мы ведь придерживаемся принципа оптимального количества учеников в классе. У некоторых оно даже превышено. Так что как ни крути, забота о Беатрис на твоих плечах.

- А я что, спорю? – удивился Реми. – Это вы сами мне никого не доверяете.

- Будто тебе это не нравится, - пробурчал Логан.

- А что делать, если в тебя влюблена половина девушек даже из других групп? – воскликнул Циклоп.

- Будем надеяться, что Беатрис увлечена только книгами, - пробормотала Ороро.

- Я буду вести с ней индивидуальные занятия, - отчасти успокоила всех Джина. – Наши способности во многом схожи по природе, я буду учить ее самоконтролю. Бетси мне поможет, а если что – придется звонить Эмме, хотя у нее сейчас своих учеников предостаточно. Они с Шоном еле справляются, не хотелось бы ее беспокоить.

Она поднялась из-за стола.

- Я думаю, первые несколько дней заставлять Беатрис заниматься в группе бесполезно, - произнесла она устало. – Так что когда мы с профом решим ввести ее в класс, я сообщу тебе, Реми. Девочка пока должна адаптироваться, я займусь ей лично. Ну а пока все свободны.

Иксмены разошлись по своим делам, и Джина получила наконец возможность хоть немного выспаться.

**- Я уже не говорю о том, - лениво сказал Витька, -  
что перебрасывать материальное тело в  
идеальный мир – это одно, а идеальное  
тело в материальный мир – это уже другое**

_**А. и Б. Стругацкие «Понедельник начинается в субботу»**_

Беатрис оказалась очень смышленой и спокойной девочкой, наставники на нее нарадоваться не могли. По прибытии ее в школу Зверь тут же провел с ней медицинские тесты и засвидетельствовал, что в целом она здорова. Потом за нее принялся профессор, с которым девочка беседовала в его кабинете за закрытыми дверями часа три. Правда, усталыми или недовольными после разговора они не казались, Беатрис даже немного повеселела и стала более раскованной. Китти со свойственной ей непосредственностью и открытостью провела экскурсию по дому, показала девочке ее комнату и строго наказала с любыми возникшими бытовыми проблемами обращаться к ней без стеснения. Гроза завалила Беатрис тестами на остаточные знания по всем предметам и заключила, что особых дополнительных занятий не потребуется, хотя знания не блестящие, за исключением, может быть, литературы и искусствоведения. Росомаха с непроницаемым лицом битый час гонял девочку по тренировочной площадке, временами одобрительно или неодобрительно хмыкая, после чего заявил, что до среднего уровня он ее подтянет, но активный образ жизни явно не является ее сильной стороной.

Но тяжелее всего пришлось Джине, которая по несколько раз в день проводила индивидуальные занятия с Беатрис. Иксмены никогда не сталкивались с такими необычными способностями, поэтому Джине приходилось импровизировать. Она учила девочку в первую очередь контролю, особенно во сне, ведь из комнаты Беатрис продолжали пропадать ее вещи, а найти предмет, пусть и чужеродный, в одном из многочисленных миров, порожденных фантазией девочки, было практически невозможно. Более того, проснувшись, Беатрис не всегда могла даже вспомнить, что ей снилось. Затем Джина натаскивала ученицу на поиск и возвращение посланных в идеальный мир объектов. Так как про неживые предметы, отправленные в бессознательном состоянии, в большинстве случаев приходилось забыть, то уроки были направлены на контроль за удержанием объектов в памяти и создании своеобразных меток, чтобы вернуть их не составляло труда. Джина и сама училась работать с Беатрис в связке, чтобы в любой момент помочь ей справиться с ее способностями. Джина теперь могла даже ориентироваться в подсознании девочки, но все равно без ее помощи телепатка была бессильна. Будь ее возможности чуть более ограниченными, Джина запросто заблудилась бы среди фантастических миров прочитанных ученицей книг. Но уже после недели интенсивных занятий результат был налицо: во-первых, теперь исчезновения личных вещей Беатрис стали носить эпизодический характер и в будущем обещали прекратиться вовсе; во-вторых, теперь девочка почти без лишних усилий могла перемещать любые объекты в идеальный мир и обратно, удерживая их там некоторое время; в-третьих, ей удалось даже найти некоторые предметы, отправленные ей во сне! В общем, Джина могла оправданно гордиться собой и ученицей. Теперь чрезвычайных ситуаций можно было вроде бы не опасаться.

Правда, была одна особенность в способностях Беатрис, которой Джина не знала, радоваться или огорчаться. Чрезмерным усилием девочка могла на некоторое время выпить себя до дна, то есть способности фактически были неактивны. Нет, все мутанты рано или поздно уставали, сталкиваясь с чем-то, что было им не по силам, но такого не встречалось пока ни у кого. Способности Беатрис на время просто выключались, более точно слова Джина подобрать не смогла. С одной стороны, это было и к лучшему, потому что окружающие получали передышку. Но с другой было опасение, что девочка не сможет удержать метки, и объект навечно затеряется в идеальном мире. Так это или нет, Джине пока проверить не удалось, но она собиралась сделать это в ближайшем будущем.

В принципе, можно было сказать, что адаптация Беатрис к новой школе проходила успешно. Поэтому через полторы недели Ксавье официально представил новенькую всем остальным ученикам, а особенно – ребятам из класса Гамбита…

**Если судить о любви по обычным  
ее проявлениям, она больше  
похожа на вражду, чем на любовь**

_**Франсуа де Ларошфуко**_

Реми отловил Джину в коридоре после окончания занятий. Юные мутанты с радостными воплями высыпали в сад, и в коридорах особняка сразу стало тише и спокойнее.

- Послушай, Рыжик, - молодой человек ухватил ее за руку чуть выше локтя. – Забери от меня новенькую.

Джина нахмурилась.

- Она в твоей группе только две недели, и ты уже недоволен?

Гамбит поморщился.

- Дело не в удовольствии, - ответил он. – Она в меня влюбилась.

Джина поджала губы.

- Черт!

- Вот именно, - кивнул молодой человек. – Как кошка. Такого еще не было. Она целыми уроками сидит и не отрываясь смотрит на меня, - он поежился как от холода. – Знаешь, иногда у меня такое чувство, будто она прикидывает, в какой бы из своих миров меня лучше отправить.

- Мутант, страдающий мутантофобией, - усмешка Джины вышла невеселой.

- Пусть так, - Реми тоже не был расположен шутить. – Но я больше так не могу. Лучше перекиньте ко мне кого-нибудь из своих учеников.

Джина задумчиво покусала губу, что-то прикидывая.

- Пока не получится, - она покачала головой. – Давай поступим так: ты веди занятия как ни в чем не бывало, не выделяй ее. А мы поговорим с Беатрис, она умная и, думаю, все поймет.

- Хотелось бы, - пробормотал Гамбит.

- Ты что, действительно ее боишься? – с беспокойством спросила Джина.

- Не больше, чем Темного Феникса, детка, - усмехнулся молодой человек. – Просто она меня сильно нервирует.

- Реми, мы попробуем ее убедить…

- Не надо пробовать! – оборвал ее Реми. – Делайте, что хотите, но уберите ее из моей группы.

- Хорошо! Хорошо! Успокойся! – Джина вздохнула. – Я с ней поговорю. И скоро мы ее переведем.

Гамбит кивнул и оставил ее одну. Джина еще раз тяжело вздохнула и потерла виски. Только с Беатрис ей лишних проблем не хватало!

Весь день она была занята и выкроить время для разговора с новенькой удалось лишь ближе к вечеру. Реми заперся в своей комнате несколько часов назад, сказав, что вздремнет, и заставить его принять участие в беседе Джина не смогла. Ну да не больно-то и хотелось.

Просканировав особняк сверху донизу, Джина определила, что Беатрис в библиотеке. Вторгаться глубже, чтобы выяснить, чем занимается девочка, она не стала. Быстро сбежав по ступенькам на первый этаж, Джина направилась в библиотеку, на ходу намечая свои аргументы в будущем разговоре. Дверь она открывала уже с почти готовой речью…

Но увиденное заставило Джину пожалеть о том, что она сразу не полезла в мысли Беатрис. Тогда, возможно, произошедшее удалось бы предотвратить. Она еще не видела лица девочки, еще не было понятно, спит та или что-то случилось, но Джина и так могла с уверенностью сказать – случилось. Нахлынувшее чувство опасности заставило ее в два прыжка преодолеть расстояние от двери до диванчика, на котором распростерлась Беатрис. Возможно, она просто спала, возможно… но вероятность была ничтожной, Джина привыкла доверять своим предчувствиям, тем более, что те базировались отнюдь не на абстрактной «интуиции».

Джина упала на колени рядом с диванчиком, прижимая пальцы к шее Беатрис и одновременно проникая в ее сознание. Так, можно облегченно вздохнуть: девочка жива и, кажется, абсолютно здорова. Но… Джина взглянула на две струйки крови, вытекающие из носа Беатрис. Она полностью истощена, способности снова словно бы заснули. Можно даже сказать, что девочка шагнула за пределы своих возможностей, кровь появилась от перенапряжения. Беатрис явно перебросила в один из своих идеальных миров что-то… или кого-то?

Джина взвилась на ноги, последними словами ругая себя, что не догадалась раньше, не смогла помешать, предотвратить… Она телепатически вызвала мужа и заставила его бросить все, бежать, проверить. Но еще до того, как Скотт ответил, что Гамбита нет в комнате, запертой изнутри, с помятой кроватью, еще до того, как поднялся переполох, а Беатрис с величайшими предосторожностями перенесли в лазарет, и задолго до того, как девочка очнулась и смогла наконец сама рассказать о происшедшем, Джина знала, что случилось. И теперь лихорадочно размышляла, как все исправить, искала выход…

Она отрешенно наблюдала за Хэнком, руководившим транспортировкой лежащей в глубоком обмороке Беатрис. Джина продолжала сидеть на полу и когда остальные удалились. И только после того, как затихли шаги и голоса, она поднялась с колен и наклонилась к книге, которую, очевидно, читала девочка перед тем, как приняла решение. Джина в каком-то трансе взяла помявшуюся книгу в руки, аккуратно отогнула завернувшиеся уголки страниц и наконец взглянула на обложку.

«Ромео и Джульетта».

**Мужики, я в глубоком тылу!**

Очнулся Гамбит в той же позе, в которой он спал – лежа на животе, руки под подушкой. Только вот подушки под головой не чувствовалось, а чувствовалась… вода? Реми резко поднял голову, тут же отозвавшуюся болью. Все тело закоченело, рубашка на груди промокла… Стоп! Какая рубашка? Ведь он же спал в одних джинсах!

Порыв тут же вскочить на ноги и осмотреться был в зародыше задавлен ломотой во всем теле. Гамбит издал слабый стон, и это было все, на что его хватило. С трудом разлепив веки, в первое мгновение он увидел лишь темноту. Страх – а вдруг он ослеп! – заставил все-таки осмотреться, но никакого утешения это не принесло. Вокруг действительно царила почти кромешная тьма. Чернота ночи нарушалась разве что изредка заглядывающим лунным светом, отражавшимся в луже, в которой и лежал Реми. Его губы скривились в саркастической усмешке – надо ж было из всех возможных вариантов угодить прямо в лужу, остальной пол под ним сухой.

Кстати, а где, интересно, он находится? С тяжелым вздохом Гамбит приподнялся на непослушных руках, со второй попытки опершись на локти. Глаза уже окончательно привыкли к темноте, и он понял, что лежит на вымощенной крупным камнем узенькой улочке, прямо под окном одного из домов. Улочка оказалась на удивление чистой, видимо, квартал был богатый. И на том спасибо, с кривой ухмылкой подумал Реми, окажись он в районе победнее – и лужа была бы наполнена отнюдь не только дождевой водой. Правда, улочка была темна, свет фонарей угадывался в самом ее начале, был ли освещен другой конец улицы Гамбит не видел. Случайно взглянув в лужу, в которой как раз заблудился одинокий луч луны, Реми с удивлением заметил, что его глаза из черно-красных превратились в обычные, темно-карие.

Эта мысль его истощила – руки подогнулись, и молодой человек снова растянулся на земле. Он лежал и размышлял, почему ему так плохо, ведь ни предыдущей ночью, ни тем более с утра он ничего горячительного или галлюциногенного не употреблял. Видимо, сказалось продолжительное лежание на голых камнях, да еще и по пояс в луже. Хотя насколько продолжительное, Гамбит определить затруднялся.

Ему удалось успешно перевернуться на бок, когда невдалеке раздались голоса, смех и шаги, и на улочку свернула небольшая компания молодых людей. Некоторые из них были явно навеселе, но не пьяны. Золотая молодежь, поздно ночью возвращающаяся домой с гуляния, ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Даже скучно как-то.

Реми со стоном попытался хотя бы перевернуться на спину, и ему это отчасти удалось.

- Эй, смотрите-ка! – раздался высокий, почти мальчишеский голос. – Кому-то было явно веселее, чем нам!

Раздался дружный смех, впрочем, совершенно беззлобный.

- Зато теперь он будет грустить до утра, - хмыкнул кто-то явно постарше.

- Эй! – кто-то из компании приблизился, и носок сапога, бесцеремонно пихнувший Реми в плечо, завершил начатый им переворот на спину.

- Вроде дышит! – сообщил он остальным.

Конечно, дышу, возмутился про себя Гамбит, а они что, думали, он зомби? Где же он все-таки оказался? Где?

- Кто это? – поинтересовался кто-то третий.

- Сейчас, - отозвался тот, кто перевернул Реми.

Раздался шелест и скрип кожи, очевидно он опустился на корточки.

- Трудно сказать, - наконец вынес он решение. – Он очень странно одет. По цветам вроде ближе к нашим, но я его никогда не видел. Точно.

- Он не из тех? – спросил другой молодой человек.

- Говорю же, не знаю! – разозлился стоявший рядом с Гамбитом. – Но лучше его допросить.

- Поднимите его, - скомандовал кто-то.

Пытавшийся опознать его парень и еще один, с готовностью подбежавший к Реми, подхватили его под руки и почти без усилий привели в вертикальное положение. Гамбит мотнул головой, и умудрился таки открыть глаза и оглядеть собравшихся. Все молодые люди были одеты очень похоже – в красные куртки, белоснежные рубашки и кожаные штаны, на ногах у всех высокие сапоги. Все были вооружены: у каждого на поясе висела шпага в ножнах и кинжал, рукояти кинжалов также виднелись у некоторых из-за голенищ сапог и из рукавов. Одежда была явно не из современного Реми мира, но он этому совершенно не удивился. Он вообще давно отвык удивляться, да и теперешнее приключение воспринимал на редкость спокойно.

К ним приблизился еще один из стоявших неподалеку парней. Сухие пальцы обхватили подбородок Реми и развернули его голову в сторону слабо угадывающегося света в конце улицы.

- Точно никто его не знает? – спросил парень.

Раздались неуверенные возгласы, остальные хмурились, силясь вспомнить, но не преуспевали и один за другим качали головами.

- Допросим его? – неуверенно предположил все тот же парень и, видимо, дождавшись подтверждающего кивка, скомандовал: – Ведите!

И правда, даже с какой-то отчаянной веселостью подумал Гамбит, что это за зверь в нашем зоопарке? Интересно, они всех найденных пьяниц допрашивают?

Его развернули к противоположному концу улочки. Реми тряхнул головой, отгоняя слабость, и осмотрелся. Он с сопровождавшими – и поддерживающими – его парнями находился практически в самом хвосте, почти все уже направились вперед, до поры потеряв к нему всякий интерес, лишь трое молодых людей замыкали строй, но и они не следили за Гамбитом. Самый подходящий момент, чтобы сбежать.

Парень, державший его за правый локоть, отлетел к стене, тот, что был слева, попал в захват и растянулся на земле. «Правый» к тому времени уже сориентировался и кинулся к Реми. Тот легко увернулся от его удара, и кулак парня изо всей силы впечатался в стену, заставив его зашипеть от боли. Гамбит закрепил успех, несильно огрев его по затылку рукоятью его же ножа, выхваченного из-за пояса парня.

Те трое, что шли позади, тоже не стали недоуменно хлопать глазами, предпочтя действовать. Они выхватили шпаги, и напади они вместе, Реми пришлось бы туго, но один самый ретивый подскочил первым, и Гамбит перехватил его шпагу ладонью, пытаясь зарядить ее и молясь, чтобы способности его не подвели. Не подвели – оружие налилось малиновым светом и взорвалось, отброшенное не желавшим никого калечить Реми к противоположной стене. Остальные замерли на мгновение, но, к их чести, не струсили и снова кинулись на Гамбита. Он поднырнул под направленные на него шпаги, проскальзывая между нападавшими и одновременно выхватывая как можно больше ножей у них из-за пояса. Метательные кинжалы с успехом заменили карты, взорвавшись под ногами парней, которые от неожиданности выронили шпаги.

Шум за спиной уже привлек внимание остальной компании. О том, что он справился только с пятерыми, а предстоит сбежать еще по крайней мере от десятерых, Реми старался не думать. Но нападать сразу на него почему-то никто не собирался. Ставшие свидетелями его пиротехнических возможностей молодые люди в нерешительности замерли, в наступившей тишине отчетливо прошелестело слово: «Колдун!».

Гамбит, благодаря всех известных богов, что способности при перемещении в этот неизвестный пока мир не исчезли, начал потихоньку пятиться от пребывающих в выгодном для него замешательстве парней. У него появилась реальная возможность скрыться. А потом надо еще разжиться где-нибудь метательными орудиями, если не картами, то на худой конец камнями. Правда, таскать их будет тяжело…

Но тут произошло нечто, спутавшее ему все карты. Невеселый каламбур.

- Даже если это колдун, - раздался доселе молчавший голос, твердый и холодный, - он один. Окружайте его!

Как жаль, что все ножи истрачены на тех двоих, как-то отрешенно размышлял Гамбит, силясь высмотреть в компании обладателя голоса. Остался бы хоть один кинжал, он без колебаний швырнул бы его на звук. Этот парень наверняка предводитель, без него эти молодчики стушуются. А теперь… Они явно приободрились. Будь он колдуном, он давно бы уже утек туманом, телепортировался или сделался бы невидимым. Но противники его явно переоценивали. Их намного больше, и даже если Реми кинется бежать, они наверняка догонят, на их стороне ломота, по прежнему сковывающая его тело.

Тогда Гамбит решил изменить тактику. Все равно он сейчас мало на что способен, привычных карт под рукой нет, иначе фиг бы они его достали даже в таком состоянии. К тому же парни начали его окружать, и шансов на побег не осталось никаких. И Реми всеми силами попытался создать у нападавших впечатление, что предыдущие усилия истощили его, что его магия сейчас ни на что не способна. Посопротивлявшись для вида и получив несколько ощутимых, но не слишком сильных тычков, он обмяк на руках схвативших его парней.

- Оглушите его, - равнодушно бросил предводитель.

Последнее, что видел Гамбит, были недавно поверженные им противники, которые при помощи друзей со стонами и проклятиями поднимались с земли. А потом затылок взорвался болью, и Реми вторично за сегодняшний день (ночь?) погрузился в темноту.

Из тьмы пришел, во тьму и вернешься…

**Балабона судьба им послала сама:**

**По осанке и грации – лев!**

_**Л. Кэрролл «Охота на Снарка»**_

Как ни странно, возвращение в реальность на этот раз было не таким мучительным. Боль, охватывавшая, казалось, каждую косточку, прошла, лишь немного побаливала голова, но это от удара. Ну, еще связанные за спиной руки малость затекли В остальном самочувствие можно было с чистой совестью охарактеризовать как нормальное.

Реми открыл глаза, и взгляд сразу же уперся в окно в стене напротив. Судя по все той же, давно осточертевшей молодому человеку темноте, со времени его пленения прошло немного времени. Конечно, это могла быть уже следующая ночь, но об этом Гамбит старался не думать.

Находясь без сознания, он сидел на деревянной скамье, привалившись плечом к стене. Теперь Реми выпрямился, выгнул спину, потягиваясь, насколько это позволяли связанные руки… Стоп, а почему, собственно, связанные? Молодой человек на мгновение сосредоточился, и веревка, стягивавшая запястья, осыпалась на пол кучкой пепла. Гамбит поднялся со скамьи и обошел комнату, осматриваясь и одновременно разминая затекшие кисти.

Комнатка была совсем небольшой и довольно бедной, хотя и чистенькой. Скамейка, на которую усадили находившегося в беспамятстве Реми располагалась в дальнем от двери углу, параллельно столу и такой же грубой скамье по другую его сторону. Тут же, прямо над столом находилось окно, через которое днем, видимо, проникал свет. Сейчас окно угадывалось лишь по редком звездам в заглядывающем в комнату ночном небе да по отблескам огня, пробегавшим по стеклу.

Справа от стола стояла кровать, далеко не из бедных, крепкая, добротная, из хорошего дерева, да и постельное белье было тонким, красивым и как-то не вязалось с прочей обстановкой. Дом свиданий? Реми развеселился.

Напротив кровати, почти в самом углу комнаты была дверь, по обе стороны которой вдоль стен стояли окованные железом сундуки с огромными амбарными замками. Интересно, что за добро там хранится, подумал Гамбит безо всякого любопытства. Заглядывать в сундуки не было никакого желания.

Еще в комнате, прямо за столом и скамьями, находился очаг, перед которым распростерлась гигантская медвежья шкура. В очаге радостно трещал огонь, и это был единственный источник света. Хотя на столе стояли несколько канделябров с целыми свечами, ни одна из них сейчас не горела. Реми осторожно похлопал по столешнице ладонью, но ничего не обнаружил, отвернулся от стола и начал методично осматривать комнату.

Интересно, для чего используется это помещение, мимоходом подумал он, прикидывая, что бы отколупать и использовать в качестве отмычки. Дверь была заперта снаружи, ключа в скважине не было, но сама скважина наличествовала, и это уже было хорошим знаком. Реми не знал, в какое время и в какую местность его занесло, хотя ему почему-то казалось, что здесь подобных замков быть не должно, а дверь должен охранять родной брат запирающего сундук. Но сейчас не время раздумывать о таких тонкостях, тем более, что это только ему на руку. Наконец Гамбит при помощи своих способностей отколупал длинную металлическую полоску, украшавшую один из канделябров и изображавшую длинный лист, разогнул ее и подошел к двери.

Только бы засова по ту сторону не было, думал он, тогда придется взрывать дверь, а шум наверняка привлечет внимание. Пальцы сами изгибали податливый металл, а мысли вернулись к назначению комнаты. Наверняка тут никто постоянно не живет, скорее всего эту комнату (а, может, и вообще весь этот дом) снимают в качестве «конспиративной квартиры». Любовницу там привести (хотя Гамбит постеснялся бы, да и не всякая согласится, даже на такой роскошной кровати), переждать неблагоприятные события, пленника допросить… Реми саркастически усмехнулся, не переставая орудовать импровизированной отмычкой в замке.

Наконец легкий щелчок оповестил его, что труды увенчались успехом. Реми осторожно толкнул дверь, которая легко поддалась – засова не было, и он облегченно вздохнул. Приоткрыв дверь, Гамбит выглянул в коридор и огляделся по сторонам. Было довольно темно, но даже при таком скудном освещении становилось очевидно, что коридор пуст. Скоро его будет выворачивать на изнанку от одних только слов «темнота» и «полумрак», пронеслось в голове. Один конец коридора был тускло освещен – из дверного проема на пол падал прямоугольник мягкого света, там располагался выход на лестницу. В другом конце виднелись два окна, и Реми поспешил к ним, надеясь, что прыгать будет не слишком высоко.

Он был так увлечен, что не заметил шагнувшего с лестницы человека и встрепенулся, только когда знакомый холодный голос произнес:

- У меня в рукавах дюжина метательных ножей. Кто бы ты ни был, колдун или нет, но я тебя достану. Даже чернокнижники не бессмертны.

Что верно, то верно, подумал Гамбит, резко разворачиваясь и впиваясь взглядом в выросший в конце коридора силуэт, кинжал в спине, да и в другой части тела еще ни чьему здоровью не способствовал. Да и не колдун он, к своему великому сожалению.

Парень был высоким, даже выше далеко не маленького Реми, стройным, но лица по-прежнему было не разглядеть.

- Возвращайся в комнату, - скомандовал силуэт, - и без глупостей.

Его голос можно было назвать приятным – чуть хрипловатый баритон, богатый оттенками и обертонами – если бы не неизменные металлические нотки, проскальзывавшие в каждом слове. К двери комнаты Реми подошел первым, и поэтому ему снова не удалось увидеть лица парня. Вздохнув, Гамбит перешагнул порог и направился к скамье у стола, слыша за спиной, как тот тоже входит, запирает дверь и идет следом.

**Я не знаю, откуда на щеке моей кровь,  
Здесь, похоже, война за любовь…**

_**Сурганова и Оркестр «Корабли»**_

Первым делом парень подхватил со стола все канделябры и направился с ними к очагу. Реми как-то органично включился в процесс освещения комнаты, развернувшись и принимая каждый новый зажженный канделябр. Закончив со свечами, парень обогнул стол и сел напротив.

Теперь Гамбит смог наконец разглядеть его лицо. Его визави оказался довольно красивым, со спадавшей на широкие плечи гривой вьющихся золотистых волос, лучистыми серыми глазами в обрамлении длинных ресниц, тонким носом и твердо очерченным ртом. От девушек отбоя нет, определил Реми, да к тому же парень явно не глуп. Белокурая бестия.

Блондин в свою очередь тоже внимательно осматривал его. Его руки были спокойно сложены на столе, словно бы показывая, что он ничем Гамбиту не угрожает, но тот не сомневался, что кинжал появится из рукава мгновенно. Эх, карты бы сюда, размечтался Реми, тогда бы он посмотрел кто кого.

- Кто ты такой? – просто спросил парень.

- Реми Ле Бо, - так же незатейливо ответил Гамбит, чего имя-то скрывать.

- Француз? – его собеседник нахмурился.

На память почему-то настойчиво лезло где-то услышанное стихотворение, но, конечно, читать его своему собеседнику Реми не стал.

_Я вернулся из страны,  
О которой ты не знаешь,  
Прилетел я со звезды,  
По которой ты гадаешь._

_Я принес твою судьбу –  
Все тревоги и несчастья,  
Всю и радость и любовь  
Я держу в своих ладонях._

_Я шагнул из темноты__,_

_Ч__то находится за гранью__,_

_Знаю__ только я, что ты_

_З__вал меня во сне ночами__._

_Кто я?__ Ангел__ или бес?_

_Сам__ ответить не смогу я__._

_С__только лет я шел к тебе__,_

_Э__то ли тебя волнует?_

_Я пришел из снов твоих__,_

_П__о мостам мечты ступая__,_

_И__ смотрю теперь на мир__,_

_С__ дна очей твоих взирая__._

_С твоим сердцем в унисон_

_Кровь__ моя по жилам льется__,_

_Я__ здесь рядом, я с тобой__,_

_Нить__ меж нами не прервется__._

_Я вернулся из страны__,_

_Ч__то тобой была забыта__,_

_Т__воя память как звезда_

_Потерялась__ в небе чистом__._

_Нет мне места в твоих снах__,_

_Жизнь__ твоя иная ныне__,_

_Н__о я буду вечность ждать__,_

_Чтоб__ мое ты вспомнил имя..._

- Можно и так сказать, - уклончиво отозвался молодой человек.

Блондин открыл было рот, чтобы, видимо, уточнить, что он имел в виду, но почему-то спрашивать не стал, снова принимаясь осматривать Реми.

- Можно теперь мне спросить? – с изысканной вежливостью поинтересовался тот.

Парень кивнул.

- Где я?

Его визави вытаращился на него, и в его глазах читалось явное сомнение в душевном здоровье Гамбита. Но после паузы он все-таки ответил:

- В Вероне.

Реми едва не навернулся со скамьи. Ирреальность происходящего в настоящий момент он ощущалась особенно остро. И то, что языковой барьер каким-то непостижимым образом исчез (а он ведь должен был возникнуть, находись молодой человек в Италии), даже не порадовало.

- А как тебя зовут? – слабым голосом спросил он.

- Тибальт.

Гамбит уже ничему не удивлялся.

- Тибальт Капулетти? – переспросил он.

Когда собеседник кивком подтвердил его предположение, с Реми случилась истерика. Он закрыл лицо ладонями и расхохотался. Тибальт недоуменно смотрел на него, а Гамбит все смеялся, смеялся и не мог остановиться. Его одолела какая-то отчаянная веселость, сознание отказывалось признавать реальность и адекватность происходящего, и поэтому Реми мог себе позволить относиться ко всему поразительно легко. Сейчас он ничего не боялся, ничему не удивлялся, просто принял то, что он находится в Вероне, более того, сидит лицом к лицу с одним из героев пьесы Шекспира, как данность.

- Значит, в Вероне, - с трудом выговорил Гамбит, наконец отсмеявшись. – Две равно уважаемых семьи… ну это к слову. Капулетти против Монтекки?

Тибальт теперь не переставал смотреть на собеседника как на умалишенного. Возможно, парень решил, что пленник рехнулся от страха, но страха-то как раз не было. Реми уже давно понял, каким образом оказался в Вероне, а еще он прекрасно знал, что Джина на изнанку вывернется, но вытащит его отсюда. Точнее заставит Беатрис это сделать. По отношению к девочке он никаких негативных эмоций не испытывал, она сама все поймет.

- Раз ты еще жив, - Гамбит говорил скорее для себя, воскрешая в памяти события давным-давно читаной пьесы, - значит, все только начинается… А что с Ромео и Джульеттой?

Тибальт вскинул брови.

- Что с Ромео и Джульеттой? – недоуменно переспросил он. – Почему у моей кузины должно быть что-то общее с сыном Монтекки?

Реми оторопело воззрился на своего визави. Может, того бала, на котором познакомились дети злейших врагов, еще не было?

- Ну как же, - пробормотал он, - они познакомились на балу в вашем доме, куда Ромео проник неузнанным. Это был тот бал, когда Джульетта была представлена своему жениху…

- Для человека, не знающего, где он находится, ты подозрительно хорошо осведомлен о моей семье и семье Монтекки, - подозрительно сощурился Тибальт. – Ну да, такой бал был, Джульетта там познакомилась с Парисом. Через два месяца состоялась свадьба, как и положено, а теперь моя кузина со своим мужем в Риме.

Гамбит сразу забыл, что решил ничему не удивляться. Это как же получается, трагедии не было, все живы и даже местами счастливы, Джульетта вышла замуж и довольна своей участью, ведь другой она не знала. Ромео вообще никогда не был лично знаком с дочерью Капулетти, и тоже по этому поводу не страдает. Что же это за мир такой? Куда его засунула Беатрис? Блаженно-идиотское состояние непоколебимого душевного равновесия дало трещину.

А Тибальт следующими словами просто добил его:

- Через две недели свадьба Бенволио Монтекки и моей кузины Изабеллы.

- Семьи решили объединиться? – вместо того, чтобы выпучивать глаза и раскрывать в изумлении рот, деловито осведомился Реми.

Сухой тон пришелся его собеседнику по душе.

- Можно и так сказать, - ответил парень. – Власть – штука тонкая и очень желанная. В общем, семьи так решили, а дети подчинились.

- Прямо-таки безоговорочно? – хмыкнул Гамбит, почему-то вспомнив любимую присказку Колосса: «Партия сказала «надо» – комсомол ответил «есть!».

- А нам-то что? – удивился Тибальт. – Лично я к Монтекки зла не испытываю. Вот если бы Ромео действительно, как ты рассказывал, пробрался бы на бал, я бы, может, и научил бы его хорошим манерам. А так я застал там только Меркуцио, на котором висело с полдюжины моих близких и дальних родственниц.

Реми невольно ухмыльнулся.

- Но проблема есть, - Капулетти пружинисто вскочил на ноги и принялся мерить шагами небольшое пространство, ограниченное кроватью, столом и очагом. – Вот поэтому ты мне и нужен.

Гамбит изумленно взглянул на него. С какой радости Тибальту понадобился совершено незнакомый человек, и с чего он подумал, что этот незнакомый человек будет решать его проблемы, молодой человек не понимал.

- Колдун ты или нет, но у тебя есть какие-то необычные способности, - рассуждал тем временем парень. – А еще я знаю, что ты вор.

Он развернулся и поймал вопросительный взгляд Реми.

- Этот замок не поврежден, - пояснил Капулетти, для наглядности указывая рукой на дверь. – А я зазывал его у лучшего мастера, и никому пока не удавалось его открыть. У тебя же с легкостью это получилось.

Гамбит порадовался, что в замке не было какой-нибудь отравленной иглы.

- В общем, у меня предложение… Реми, - продолжал Тибальт. – Если ты поможешь мне, у тебя в Вероне не будет проблем. А так, идти ведь тебе все равно некуда, я прав?

Уел, подумал молодой человек, некуда – это не то слово.

- Договорились, - выдавил он.

Капулетти удовлетворенно кивнул и снова принялся ходить по комнате. Волосы то и дело падали ему на глаза, и он раздраженно откидывал их на спину. Когда золотистые пряди в очередной раз взлетели над плечом, Реми заметил в левом ухе парня затейливо изогнутую сережку из светлого золота с рубином. Гамбит неожиданно залюбовался теплыми отблесками огня на коже Тибальта и сочными темно-красными бликами, которые отбрасывал камень на его шею.

- Итак, - голос парня прозвучал для него неожиданно, и Реми вздрогнул. – Как я уже сказал, с объединением есть проблема. Большая проблема. Если ее не решить, опять начнется вражда и проснется ненависть.

- Дай-ка угадаю, - вмешался Гамбит, - многим выгодно, чтобы объединение не состоялось. И кто-то предпринимает решительные шаги, чтобы его сорвать?

- Разумеется, - Тибальт присел прямо на кровать, поверх покрывала, и вытянул ноги. – До меня дошли вполне достоверные сведения, что во время церемонии планируется убийство Ромео Монтекки. Свалить предполагается это, конечно, на Капулетти. Мол, не захотели отдать за нашу дочь наследника главы рода, пеняйте на себя.

- С таким же успехом можно было задумать убийство Джульетты, - хмуро произнес Реми. – Ведь эта Изабелла тоже не дочь главы рода. В чем логика?

- Но ведь моя кузина сейчас в Риме, - пояснил Тибальт. – Да к тому же и замужем. Когда она вышла за родственника нашего герцога, объединением семей и не пахло. Наша семья даже гордилась, что сумела породниться с правителем города.

- Но ведь Монтекки тоже подсуетились, - заметил Гамбит. – И положили своего сына под Меркуцио, родню герцога, не так ли?

Парень поперхнулся.

- С чего ты взял? – изумился он. – Гм, с такой стороны я это не рассматривал…

- Ладно, - не стал настаивать Реми и сформулировал по-другому: – Ромео и Меркуцио лучшие друзья. Или я опять чего-то не знаю?

- Да нет, все верно, - рассеянно отозвался Капулетти. – Но дело в том, что обе семьи просчитались, потому что ни Парис, ни Меркуцио не влияют на герцога при принятии им решений. Отец как-то попробовал это сделать через Джульетту, которую Парис любит, но получил от герцога решительный отпор. Всех подробностей я не знаю, но слышал, что герцог, естественно, сразу обо всем догадался и имел частную беседу с моим дядей. Ну и предупредил его, что если такое повторится, Парис с Джульеттой навсегда уедут из Вероны, благо у Париса где-то еще есть имение. А пока для острастки сделал молодым царский подарок – отправил их в Рим.

- То есть не наигрались в политическое влияние, решили поиграть в объединение, - уточнил Реми.

- Ты прав, - не стал отрицать очевидное Тибальт. – И обе семьи зашли с этим довольно далеко.

Он помолчал.

- Мне и моим людям поручено предотвратить убийство, - сообщил он наконец. – Я должен найти тех, кто попытается сорвать свадьбу.

- На здоровье, - искренне пожелал Гамбит. – А причем тут я? Телохранителем я быть отказываюсь, чем бы ты мне не угрожал.

- Телохранителей у Ромео и без тебя будет достаточно, - окинув его откровенно скептическим взглядом с явным сомнением в его профпригодности, произнес Капулетти. – Ты поможешь мне найти информацию…

Приплыли, отрешенно подумал Реми, опираясь спиной на стену и вытягивая ноги вдоль скамьи. Ну почему для некоторых личностей буквально целью всей жизни представляется поймать бедно и несчастного луизианского креола, поставить его в безвыходное положение и шантажировать, заставляя добывать именно информацию! Причем почти всегда прикрываясь благими целями! Почему всяким старым сволочам… Ну ладно, ладно, Тибальт хоть и сволочь, конечно, изрядная (глава рода из него получится блестящий), но все-таки хоть молодой и красивый. Интересно, а ему, Гамбиту, до этого какое дело?

- Что за информацию? – тоном, исполненным кротости и смирения судьбе поинтересовался молодой человек.

- Мне нужны доказательства, - пояснил Капулетти. – Желательно, переписка или что-то в этом роде.

- План подкопа и схему сигнализации банка… - пробормотал Гамбит.

- Что? – вскинул брови парень.

- Ничего, - мгновенно отозвался Реми. – А какие-нибудь наметки у тебя есть? Подозрения, кто это может быть? Обыскать все дома Вероны за две недели я, извини, не смогу.

Тибальт поднялся с кровати и направился к двери, попутно обшаривая карманы куртки.

- Я тебе завтра все расскажу, - ответил он. – А сейчас я лично хочу спать. Ночка выдалась та еще.

- Можно подумать, ты выполнял задание главы рода, - съехидничал Гамбит.

- Представь себе да! – огрызнулся парень. – И мне уже надоело бегать за Ромео и его компанией по всем кабакам Вероны!

- Надо же, - пробормотал Реми. – А я грешным делом думал, что сын Монтекки такой примерный мальчик…

- Он-то, может, и примерный, - вздохнул Тибальт, – но вот его дружки… Бенволио перед свадьбой решил с размахом провести последние холостяцкие деньки, поэтому у них каждую ночь вечеринка.

- Так оно всегда и бывает, - философски заметил Гамбит. – Когда удовольствие вменяется в обязанность, оно превращается в обузу. Ну ничего, закончишь это дело, и снова начнешь бегать по кабакам, теперь уже сам, - покровительственно добавил он.

Капулетти недоверчиво покосился на него, но промолчал. Вместо ответа он начал с удвоенной энергией хлопать себя по карманам куртки. Наконец он на свет появился выуженный им ключ.

- Тебе оставлять? – иронически осведомился парень, вертя ключ в пальцах. – Или так выбираться будешь? У тебя же прекрасно получается.

- Я восстановлю свою магическую силу и просто взорву замок, - хмуро пообещал Реми. – Может быть, вместе с дверью.

Видимо, лицо его было очень решительным, потому что Тибальт, даже не удостоив его ответной колкости, перекинул ему ключ. Реми поймал его и надежно спрятал.

- Этой и, возможно, следующей ночью ты спать будешь здесь, - сказал Капулетти. – Завтра я приду и все расскажу подробно. Потом посмотрим, куда тебя поместить.

С этими словами он вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, оставив Гамбита переваривать свалившиеся на него за несколько часов события.

**Царь:**

**Исхитрись-ка мне добыть**

**То, чаво не может быть,  
Запиши себе названье,  
Чтобы в спешке не забыть**

_**Л. Филатов «Про Федота-Стрельца»**_

Тибальт пришел на следующий день около полудня и даже дал Гамбиту выспаться. Постель действительно оказалась очень удобной и даже без обязательных атрибутов того времени – клопов и прочих насекомых, неразрывно связанных с человеческим жилищем. Хотя благодарить за это надо было, конечно, не Тибальта, а Беатрис. Реми уже многое понял о том мире, в котором оказался.

Капулетти вошел без стука, но хоть не вломился, и на том спасибо. Гамбит к тому времени уже проснулся и теперь просто лежал, закинув руки за голову и размышляя о смысле жизни. А также о той ситуации, в которой он оказался.

- Давно бодрствуешь? – насмешливо поинтересовался Тибальт.

- Не засекал, - в том ему отозвался Реми и сам удивился, насколько легко он обходится без часов.

Парень присел на скамью, благодушно наблюдая, как Гамбит сладко потягивается в кровати, встает, натягивает куртку, обувается, поправляет одеяло и садится напротив него. Вчера вечером, раздеваясь, Реми обнаружил, что одежда его похожа на ту, которая была на юношах из Капулетти, - кожаные штаны, кружевная рубашка, темно-красная куртка и сапоги до колена. Беатрис от щедроты душевной сделала так, что он в толпе ничем не выделялся. Даже глазами.

- Выспался? – спросил Тибальт. – Я заходил утром, но решил не будить.

- Очень мило с твоей стороны, - буркнул Реми, который все равно выспаться не смог, но хоть отчасти отдохнул.

- Могу прийти вечером, - искренне предложил парень.

- Не стоит, - отмахнулся Гамбит. – Я уже готов к свершениям во славу Вероны.

Капулетти с сомнением хмыкнул, но спорить не стал.

- Может, сегодня ты расскажешь подробнее, что от меня требуется? – произнес Реми после паузы.

Тибальт молча полез в карман куртки и вытащил оттуда несколько листов пергамента, скатанные в плотный рулон и перевязанные шнурком. Распутал затейливый узел и передал бумаги Гамбиту. Тот тщательно расправил то и дело норовившие свернуться листы и уставился на них, силясь вникнуть в мелкий почерк и непонятные знаки и схемы. В отличие от устного языка письменный был ему непонятен.

- И что это? – осведомился он, передвигая листки обратно через стол.

- Это мои заметки, - без тени улыбки отозвался парень.

- Очень смешно, - отреагировал Реми. – То, что ты грамотный, меня несказанно радует. Но я ничего не понимаю.

Тибальт пожал плечами и забрал листки, но прятать в карман их не стал.

- Ты попросил подробнее, - со странным выражением произнес он.

- Я понял, - вскинул руки в примиряющем жесте Гамбит, - нечего выпендриваться. Значит, если можно, устно.

Капулетти усмехнулся, и взгляд его оттаял.

- Моя задача и задача моих людей – охранять Ромео Монтекки, – начал он. – И Бенволио по случаю, но он о чем-то догадывается и всегда на стороже. А от тебя требуется добыть информацию. Я не могу обвинить никого голословно, хотя кое-какие подозрения у меня есть.

- И мне предстоит их проверить, - блеснул интеллектом Реми.

- Быстро соображаешь, - ухмыльнулся Тибальт. – Обыщешь их дома, будешь искать переписку, любую и приносить мне. Если сможешь подслушать разговоры, отлично, перескажешь мне их как можно подробнее. Конечно, доказать я ничего не смогу, но хоть буду знать, в каком направлении копать.

- Мне нужен сопровождающий или кто-то в этом духе, - сказал Гамбит. – Я же заблужусь в вашей Вероне!

Капулетти задумчиво прикусил губу.

- Об этом я как-то сразу не подумал, - протянул он. – Но ты прав, иначе ты сможешь не управиться…

Белоснежные зубы снова принялись терзать нижнюю губу, и Реми поймал себя на том, что смотрит отнюдь не в глаза своего собеседника.

- Пожалуй, я смогу тебе выделить одного человека, – пробормотал Тибальт, - Франциско тебе поможет… или Бартоломео… а иногда, возможно, и я смогу составить тебе компанию.

Парень порылся в своих листиках и протянул один их них Гамбиту. Тот вгляделся в небрежные каракули повнимательнее и обнаружил, что написанные слова он все-таки разбирает. Видимо, виноват был почерк его визави, а остальные листики были исчерканы заметками, подобными тайным знакам, которыми обменивались Джина и Ксавье. С такой же степенью понятности для простых смертных.

- Это адреса, - пояснил Тибальт, рассеянно теребя края пергамента, - тут пять домов. В общем, ты уже понял. Каждый дом обыскать с особой тщательностью?

- Полностью весь дом? – ужаснулся Реми.

- Желательно, - не стал его радовать собеседник. – Конечно, наибольшее внимание уделяй покоям хозяев, кабинетам, спальням и даже купальням. Никаких советов давать не буду, все на твое усмотрение.

- Сроки? – деловито осведомился Гамбит.

- По одному дню на каждый – это самое большее, что я могу тебе позволить, - тут же откликнулся Капулетти. – Сроки поджимают, мы и так потеряем почти неделю.

Реми ненадолго отвлекся, размышляя, насколько несуразный с точки зрения исторической достоверности мир создало воображение Беатрис. Наверное, никогда бы «настоящий» (это слово вызвало мысленный нервный смешок) Тибальт Капулетти не смог бы выражаться таким образом. И еще… теперь усмешка появилась и на лице молодого человека. При дневном свете он заметил, что рубашка его визави застегнута на пуговицы. Гамбит попытался вспомнить, с какого времени они стали полноправной застежкой, но эрудиция его подвела, хотя он был почти уверен, что во времена Ромео и Джульетты пуговицы заменяла шнуровка. Поэтому вполне современный вид рубашки Тибальта Реми весьма позабавил. Неожиданно даже для себя он протянул руку и крутанул в пальцах одну из пуговиц, заставив собеседника недоуменно вскинуть брови.

- Ты чего? – удивился он.

- Да так… - молодой человек совершенно не удивился бы, окажись вышеозначенная застежка из пластмассы, но обошлось, пуговица была металлическая.

Вдоволь налюбовавшись тонкой и наверняка дорогой рубашкой, украшенной изысканным кружевом, Гамбит поднял взгляд выше и заметил небольшой прямоугольный серебряный медальон на шее Капулетти. Эта вещица на тоненькой серебряной же цепочке была совсем незаметна, теряясь в ямке над ключицами. В отличие от массивного, украшенного крупными рубинами и алмазами золотого креста, который Тибальт также носил на шее. Что-то личное, подумал Реми, неосознанно проводя по медальону кончиками пальцев.

Парень кашлянул, и Гамбит поспешно отдернул руку.

- Извини.

- Да ничего, - с каким-то странным выражением лица отозвался Капулетти.

- Я готов, - Реми поднялся со скамьи, - но сначала мне надо осмотреть все дома. Какая охрана, сигна… - он запнулся, - и прочее.

Тибальт кивнул, в свою очередь вскочил на ноги и жестом пригласил собеседника следовать за собой. Гамбит подчинился, продолжая на ходу строить догадки, откуда у парня этот медальон и что он означает. Он не успел разглядеть гравировку, и теперь молодого человека мучило любопытство.

Они вышли в коридор, который Реми наконец-то смог рассмотреть при дневном освещении. А остальной дом он видел вообще в первый раз, ведь вчерашней ночью его заносили на второй этаж в бессознательном состоянии. Ничего интересного – молодой человек оказался совершенно прав в своих предположениях, этот дом находился в квартале, где проживали средней руки купцы, частные предприниматели, одним словом. Капулетти действительно использовали его в качестве эдакой конспиративной квартиры, а в последнее время, ввиду важности полученного Тибальтом от дяди задания, этот дом вообще превратился в постоянный штаб. Правда, Гамбита парень уверил, что через несколько дней он переедет в официальную резиденцию Капулетти, но пока пожить гостю придется здесь. Реми в принципе не возражал.

Они спустились по лестнице на первый этаж – Гамбит краем глаза заметил в стороне дверь в подвал – миновали небольшой зал, где, во-видимому, частенько устраивались пирушки, и вышли на улицу, по мнению чужого в Вероне молодого человека, точную копию той, на которой произошла его стычка с Капулетти. Там Тибальт остановился и поманил паренька лет шестнадцати, подпиравшего стену дома напротив. Тот мгновенно подскочил к своему предводителю и уставился на него глазами преданной собаки. Реми украдкой усмехнулся.

- Это Франциско, - представил паренька Капулетти, - Франциско, это Реми, будешь сопровождать его и выполнять все его требования. Если возникнут вопросы, сразу обращайся ко мне. Понятно?

Франциско закивал и принялся с непосредственным любопытством рассматривать Гамбита, тот, впрочем, тоже в долгу не остался. Паренек был невысоким, загорелым с короткими, вечно взъерошенными черными волосами. Хоть тут относительная историческая достоверность, подумал Реми весело.

- Ну что ж, - нарушил молчание Тибальт, - я думаю, вам пора начинать. Ты помнишь, Реми? Самое большое – по дню на дом.

- Помню, - ответил молодой человек, - сделаю все, что в моих силах. Пошли, - он жестом приказал Франциско идти следом.

Они направились к пересечению улицы с другой, более широкой и оживленной. Капулетти проводил их взглядом, а потом вернулся в дом, собирать своих людей.

Тем временем Гамбит с сопровождавшим его Франциско добрались до перекрестка, где остановились, и молодой человек сунул пареньку листик с адресами. Тот так долго и сосредоточенно рассматривал каракули Тибальта, что в душу Реми закралось страшное подозрение, что он не умеет читать, но судя по тому как Франциско жевал губы и время от времени возводил очи горе, он просто размышлял, какой маршрут выбрать.

- Думаю, надо начать с домов, которые идут первыми, - подсказал Гамбит.

Паренек уставился на него как на умалишенного.

- Да что вы! – воскликнул он. – Сегодня среда, а ночь со среды на четверг маркиз Антонелли всегда проводит в молитвах! Не спит он, - произнес он как само собой разумеющееся.

Реми не стал спорить с гораздо более сведущим Франциско, а взглядом поощрил его читать и размышлять дальше. Авось насоветует что-нибудь путное.

- Граф де ла Скалла в отъезде, - сообщил паренек, возвращая Гамбиту лист, который тот надежно спрятал, - и он следующий после маркиза Антонелли, - и он вопросительно взглянул на молодого человека.

- С него и начнем, - решил Реми.

Франциско закивал и с готовностью направился в нужную, видимо, сторону, но Гамбит поймал его за воротник, заставив остановиться.

- Подожди, - задумчиво произнес молодой человек, - сейчас пока день можно успеть осмотреть все дома, хотя бы с улицы.

- Как скажете, - покорно согласился с ним паренек.

- Веди к ближайшему, - сказал Реми.

Франциско пожал плечами, и они направились вдоль по улице…

- Это профанация, - бурчал Гамбит пять часов спустя, когда они возвращались в «штаб», - времени на наблюдение нет, никакого распорядка хозяев нет, про охрану известно не все…

Паренек тащился следом, ему уже не хотелось ничего кроме как сесть или еще лучше – лечь и заснуть. Реми и сам не прохлаждался все это время, и спутнику не позволил.

- Вы хоть следили за хозяевами? – молодой человек резко затормозил, и Франциско врезался в него. – А? – Гамбит взял паренька за плечи и развернул к себе.

- Наверное, - промямлил тот, - спросите господина Капулетти.

Реми укоризненно покачал головой, но настаивать не стал, гадая, что ему делать, если Тибальта он в доме не застанет.

Но бог миловал – видимо Капулетти ждал его специально. Или уходил куда-то, а потом вернулся, но как бы то ни было, войдя в залу на первом этаже, Гамбит сразу увидел парня.

Реми приблизился к столу Тибальта и опустился на стул напротив. Только сейчас он почувствовал, как гудят его ноги.

- Как успехи? – поинтересовался Капулетти, делая знак кому-то в стороне.

На столе тут же появилась еда, Гамбит одарил собеседника благодарным взглядом.

- Это несерьезно, - категорически заявил он, утолив первый голод. – Вы хоть понимаете, что профессионалу в таких условиях работать невозможно?

- Вы хотя бы следили за хозяевами? – повторил молодой человек вопрос, недавно заданный им Франциско. – Вы знаете их распорядок дня? Когда они бывают дома? Как они спят? Дилетанты!

Тибальт, крутивший в руках кубок с разбавленным вином, поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

- Что я могу найти за такой короткий срок? Как я могу обыскать дома, о которых ничего не знаю? И о чем вы думали до этого? Ты не мог нанять другого вора? – кипятился Реми, даже для его мастерства вызов был чрезвычайным.

Капулетти нахмурился.

- Ты отказываешься? – осведомился он.

Гамбит фыркнул, остывая

- А ты мне угрожаешь? – хмыкнул он. – Я тебе правду говорю! Чем ты занимался до этого?

- Значит, было чем заняться, - огрызнулся Тибальт. – Я, знаешь ли, тоже не прохлаждался. Мне охраны Ромео и Бенволио Монтекки вот так хватает! – он провел ребром ладони по горлу. – Хочешь, чтобы я лазил по домам?

- Ты тупой? – раздраженно спросил Реми. – Я ж тебя спрашиваю, почему ты не удосужился нанять кого-нибудь из воров? Ждал, пока я на голову свалюсь?

Капулетти исподлобья смотрел на него, не удостаивая ответом.

- Или, - молодой человек замер, осененный догадкой, и медленно проговорил: - Или все отказались, а тут я, в безвыходном положении?

- Почти, - не стал темнить Тибальт.

Гамбит замолчал, пытаясь отыскать в себе страх или гнев, но, к своему удивлению, ничего подобного в душе не тлело. Ему не впервой было выполнять такие задания, от которых другие не просто отказывались, которые считали невыполнимыми даже сами заказчики. Тем более, что Верона эпохи готики – не Америка двадцать первого века…

Обижаться на Капулетти было бесполезно, тот воспользовался ситуацией, и винить его за это Реми не мог. А посему надо не ныть и ругаться с непробиваемым для нотаций Тибальтом, а работать. Тем более, что молодой человек уже ощутил прилив азарта. На ум приходили какие-нибудь тупые фильмы типа «Угнать за шестьдесят секунд»…

- Обыскать за одну ночь, - вслух произнес Гамбит негромко.

Капулетти, внимательно за ним наблюдавший, вдруг улыбнулся, и улыбка его оказалась на удивление теплой. Реми почему-то думал, что его собеседник способен только на насмешливые и саркастические гримасы, но тот его снова удивил, опровергнув его предположения. Лицо Тибальта было настолько искренним, что не ответить на его улыбку было невозможно. В серых глазах плясали смешинки. Интересно, подумал молодой человек, усмехаясь в ответ, а девушкам он улыбается так же? Если хотя бы вполовину так потрясающе, то я понимаю, почему они все его. Он не знал, как девушкам, а ему было достаточно…

- Ты бы хоть побрился, - беззлобно подколол он Капулетти.

- Что? – непонимающе переспросил тот. – Ах да! – и провел ладонью по щетине на щеках и подбородке.

- А то в приличное заведение не пустят, - поддразнил Реми. – Как же ты будешь следить за Бенволио и Ромео?

- А я специально, - засмеялся Тибальт, - чтобы не пускали, и дядя поручил все это кому-нибудь другому.

Он сладко зевнул, потянулся как большой кот, всем телом, и посерьезнев, обратился к Гамбиту:

- Я буду здесь через три дня, не раньше, - сообщил он. – Дел невпроворот. И потребую отчета, - он позволил себе мимолетную улыбку.

- Как скажешь, - передернул плечами Реми. – Я сделаю все, что возможно, но я не колдун. Что бы ты ни думал.

Капулетти недоверчиво покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. Просто поднялся и вышел из залы, уводя за собой своих людей. Лишь кивнул на прощание.

**- Я занимаюсь боксом с пяти лет!**

**- А я – сексом с четырех!**

**КВН**

Раньше, чем через три дня у Тибальта навестить Реми действительно не получилось. Молодому человеку было совершенно все равно, где пропадал Капулетти, хотя время от времени он ловил себя на мыслишке, что ему не хватает хотя бы собеседника. Но так получилось, что самому Гамбиту тоже скучать отнюдь не приходилось. Франциску, выделенному ему в помощники, - тоже. Но если для Реми все происходящее было работой и во вторую очередь испытанием, то паренек развлекался во всю. За всю свою жизнь в Вероне мог не получить такую долю приключений.

Вопреки ожиданиям Гамбита обыски проходили практически без сучка и задоринки. Наверное, он слишком высоко поднял планку и переоценил здешнюю охрану. Или перечитал фэнтези, где любой дом обязательно охраняется сильнодействующей магией. В Вероне же все оказалось до смешного просто. По крайней мере для него. Все-таки талант не пропьешь.

Добыча, к сожалению, была невелика, а за три дня молодой человек обыскал, соответственно, три дома, большую часть списка. Два маркиза и граф. Он целенаправленно и добросовестно перерывал содержимое их письменных столов, шкафов, буфетов, сундуков и прочих емкостей, искал тайники и прочее. Найденных им улик с лихвой хватило бы, чтобы шантажировать до конца жизни не только их, но и половину города в придачу, но полезного для Тибальта там было негусто. У графа обнаружилась интригующая переписка, в которой фигурировали фамилии Монтекки и Капулетти, но читать письма у Реми не было времени, и представляют ли они интерес для Тибальта, он не знал. У одного из маркизов молодой человек безвозмездно позаимствовал целую кипу документов, потому что ему показалось, будто те могут помочь. Но ничего наверняка он утверждать бы не взялся. Второй маркиз отделался легче всех, Гамбит прихватил всего лишь пару его недавних писем. Тайники же всех троих хранили в высшей степени интересное содержимое, за которое многие продали бы душу. Но не Тибальт.

Задача Франциско заключалась в том, чтобы стоять на стреме. Точнее это Реми так ее сформулировал для паренька, а на самом же деле просто отсылал его в безопасное место, строго наказывая ждать там. Хватит с Франциско уже того, что он показал ему дома и приблизительно разъяснил распорядок дня хозяев. Паренек и так был переполнен восторгом, не хватало его еще с собой брать. Реми бы даже Тибальта не рискнул взять «на дело».

Капулетти появился в комнате, которую Гамбит уже почти привык считать своей, меньше чем через полчаса после возвращения молодого человека из дома де ла Скалла. Гамбит рассортировал бумаги по подозреваемым, аккуратно сложил их на столе и уже хотел ложиться спать – до рассвета еще оставалось несколько часов – когда в дверь осторожно постучали. Реми мгновенно встрепенулся, проглотил зевок и отозвался:

- Войдите!

В комнате появился, разумеется, Тибальт. Он прикрыл дверь и уже по сложившейся традиции сел на скамью через стол от молодого человека. Тот молча подвинул ему бумаги. Капулетти углубился было в чтение, потом отложил листки и закрыл ладонями лицо, потом отнял их и начал тереть глаза. Реми сочувственно наблюдал за ним.

- Устал?

- Не то слово, - кивнул парень. – Ты, наверное, тоже…

- Я привычный, - ухмыльнулся Гамбит, вспомнив свои будни в особняке Ксавье.

- А вот я нет, - неожиданно зевнул Тибальт. – Точнее я много могу вытерпеть, но мне все это уже надоело. Хорошо, что до свадьбы уже почти неделя…

Он сложил бумаги край к краю и спрятал их в карман куртки.

- Расскажи хоть в двух словах, что ты обнаружил, - попросил парень. – Я это, - он кивнул на карман, - утром прочту.

- Да я и сам не знаю, - развел руками Реми. – Я ничего не читал, брал то, что показалось подозрительным. Знал бы ты, сколько там всего…

- Я догадываюсь, - согласился Капулетти, - давно предполагал, что они многих шантажируют. Но подозреваю их не поэтому.

- У де ла Скалла в переписке часто встречаются ваши фамилии, - заметил Гамбит. – Но я не думаю, что это такая редкость.

- Я все прочту, - пообещал Тибальт, а ты…

- Не волнуйся, - заверил его молодой человек, - я все прекрасно помню. Я вкалываю на благо семьи Капулетти!

- Еще семьи Монтекки и всей Вероны, если тебе от этого легче, - фыркнул Капулетти. – Кстати, я не сказал тебе… тебе хорошо заплатят вне зависимости от того, подтвердятся мои подозрения или нет.

- Очень мило, - медленно проговорил Реми, - но можешь не волноваться. Вряд ли твое золото мне поможет…

Тибальт с интересом взглянул на него.

- Впервые сталкиваюсь с подобными заявлениями, - искренне сказал он.

- Ну вот так, - ответил на это Гамбит, не рассказывать же собеседнику в подробностях как он тут оказался! В лучшем случае он услышит заявление: «А говорил, что не колдун!».

Капулетти понял, что больше ничего вразумительного от него не дождется и встал со скамьи.

- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - произнес он. – Иначе засну прямо здесь.

Реми проследовал к двери вслед за ним, чтобы запереть дверь и тоже лечь наконец спать.

Но на полпути Тибальт неожиданно замер, остановившись напротив очага.

- Давно хотел тебя спросить, - начал он. – Чем от тебя пахнет?

Такого вопроса молодой человек не ожидал.

- А что? Неприятно?

- Да нет, - Капулетти замялся, подыскивая подходящее слово, - просто непривычно.

Гамбит осторожно втянул носом воздух и едва не расхохотался. Беатрис что, не в курсе, что подобные запахи выветриваются через день, а иногда и раньше?

- Это одеколон, - пояснил он парню, - у вас разве нет ничего подобного? Ну благовонии, притирания…

- Это есть, - согласился Тибальт, - но это другой запах.

Ну да, подумал Реми, все-таки одеколон – синтетический аромат, из нескольких компонентов. Немудрено, что он кажется таким необычным.

- Можно? – вдруг спросил Капулетти.

- Ну да… - отозвался Гамбит, плохо понимая, что за разрешение спрашивал парень.

А Тибальт неожиданно наклонился к его шее. Реми видел как раздуваются ноздри, вбирая будоражащий воображение парня запах, и чувствовал себя очень странно… Дыхание Капулетти щекотало его шею, и вообще, он был слишком близко. Гамбит попытался разобраться в своих чувствах, но обнаружил, что сделать это нелегко. Вообще думать совершенно не хотелось, хотелось сосредоточиться на ощущениях, которые неприятными отнюдь не были, скорее даже наоборот…

Реми сверху вниз смотрел на Тибальта, на его подсвеченные отблесками огня золотистые волосы, на полукружья теней от ресниц, лежащие на его щеках, на изящный нос, на полуоткрытые губы. Его волосы падали на правое плечо, обнажая слева шею и ухо с золотой сережкой. Гамбит протянул руку и кончиками пальцев провел сначала по затейливым изгибам украшения, потом по мочке, по краю ушной раковины, прихватил упавшую на шею парня прядь волос и отвел ее за ухо, погладив пальцами чувствительное местечко. Затем скользнул вниз, к шее, по-прежнему едва касаясь кожи Тибальта, и почувствовал как учащенно колотится под его пальцами жилка. Эге, а парень-то и сам не остался равнодушен. Дыхание на шее молодого человека стало прерывистым.

Реми и сам не помнил, как они обогнули очаг и он оказался прижатым спиной к стене. Капулетти теперь опирался локтем о стену над его плечом. Парень выпрямился, поднял голову, и их лица оказались почти на одном уровне. Гамбит не знал, может ли обычный одеколон рассматриваться в качестве афродизиака, но в данном случае он подействовал именно так. Причем на обоих.

Тибальт приблизился, и его твердо очерченные губы коснулись рта Реми. Тот не успел ничего понять, а поцелуй уже перестал быть просто соприкосновением губ, он стал глубже, и у Гамбита закружилась голова. Парень завел вторую руку ему за спину, совсем не больно прихватил его волосы, запрокидывая его голову назад. Они целовались долго, жадно и смогли оторваться друг от друга только тогда, когда легкие потребовали новой порции воздуха. Реми уже оставил попытки проанализировать ситуацию, он давно понял, что это невозможно. Да и зачем анализировать – надо… наслаждаться!

Капулетти приникал к нему губами снова и снова, по-прежнему вплетая пальцы в его волосы, Гамбит отвечал с не меньшей страстью. Тибальт второй рукой обнял его за талию, схватился за его куртку и рывком стащил ее с плеч Реми. Тот с готовностью выгнулся, помогая парню освободить его от мешающей одежды. Куртка распласталась у них под ногами, и молодой человек пинком отбросил ее куда-то к двери. В свою очередь Гамбит обхватил плечи Тибальта, забрался под его куртку и нетерпеливо потянул ее вниз. Парень не стал заставлять себя упрашивать, и через мгновение его куртка полетела в тот же угол.

Реми уже было мало поцелуев Капулетти, вцепившись пальцами в ворот его рубашки, молодой человек дернул его на себя и сам впился в его губы. Руки его скользнули ниже, ловко расстегивая пуговицы, и вскоре ладони Гамбита заскользили по обнаженной спине парня. Тонкая ткань стекла на пол. Тибальт деликатничать не стал, он просто схватился за полы рубашки Реми и резко развел их в стороны. Отлетевшие пуговицы забарабанили по полу, заставив молодого человека усмехнулся прямо в губы Капулетти.

Тибальт сделал шаг вперед, еще теснее прижимаясь к Гамбиту, прильнув к нему бедрами, все еще затянутыми в такую ненужную сейчас ткань, и обнаженной кожей груди и плеч. Реми оказался совсем зажат в угол, но это перестало его устраивать уже очень скоро. Одним плавным движением он повернулся, и теперь в стену оказался вжат сам Капулетти. Молодой человек проказливо ухмыльнулся, и в следующую секунду они снова сплелись в объятиях, скользя ладонями по гладкой коже, припали к губам друг друга, сплетаясь языками и выгибаясь в стремлении быть как можно ближе друг к другу.

Кому из них первому пришла в голову здравая идея добраться до постели, Гамбит не знал, да и выяснять совершенно не было желания. Там, правда, пришлось все же оторваться друг от друга, чтобы скинуть сапоги, а потом Тибальт толкнул Реми на кровать и вжал его в перину, накрыв своим телом. Теперь парень не ограничивался только его губами, Гамбит почувствовал, как тот целует его шею, потом опускается ниже. Дыхания давно уже не хватало, понуждая молодого человека судорожно втягивать в себя хоть сколько-нибудь воздуха, иначе он умер бы. Да нет, он уже умер! И попал в рай, хотя неизвестно за что…

Капулетти продолжал скользить губами и руками по его коже, но смириться с ролью лишь получающего ласки Реми не желал. Обхватив ногами бедра парня, он перевернулся на постели, опрокидывая того на спину. Тибальт рассмеялся, но его дыхание тут же сбилось, когда Гамбит склонился к нему, прижимаясь грудью к его груди, лаская ладонями выгнутую спину, и накрыл губами местечко на шее, где бешено билась жилка, поглаживая кожу кончиком языка. Тибальт застонал, крепче обнял его, притягивая к себе, проводя кончиками пальцев по впадинке вдоль позвоночника и вычерчивая на спине Реми замысловатые спирали и кривые.

Как они освобождались от остальной одежды и что конкретно происходило потом, молодой человек почти не помнил. Но сохранение ясного рассудка и твердой памяти было последним, что беспокоило его в тот момент…

Гамбит закинул руки за голову, устраиваясь поудобнее. Рядом сладко потянулся Тибальт. Реми кусал губы, подавляя какое-то пошлое, навеянное второсортными фильмами, желание закурить. Мысленно хихикнул, представив, как это будет выглядеть со стороны. Классическая сцена после секса… разве что в любом из подобных фильмов чьи-нибудь длинные волосы – золотистые или рыжие – принадлежали бы девушке.

- Что-то ты больно молчалив, - заметил Капулетти, - не спишь ведь.

- Пытаюсь осмыслить тот факт, что меня трахнул парень, который даже младше меня, - саркастически отозвался Гамбит.

- Тебе это настолько противно? – передернул плечами Тибальт.

- Тебе сколько лет? – вопросом на вопрос ответил молодой человек.

- Двадцать три, - не стал скрывать парень, предварительно, судя по его лицу, произведя в уме какие-то подсчеты.

Действительно младше.

- Так, - как ни в чем не бывало начал рассуждать Капулетти. – Тебе осталось еще два дома… Кстати, завтра можешь уже перебираться в дом моей семьи, там тебе уже приготовлена комната.

Реми прыснул.

- Переселяешь угодившего любовника поближе к себе? – все еще будучи не в силах сдержать смех, проговорил он.

- Идеи у тебя, - буркнул Тибальт. – Хотя, - он окинул молодого человека преувеличенно оценивающим взглядом, - что-то в этом есть…

- Вот видишь, - эти слова Гамбит сопроводил зевком, едва не вывихнувшем ему челюсть.

Зевота оказалась заразительной.

- Давай лучше спать, - выдвинул рацпредложение парень, - вон рассвет уже скоро.

Реми, перевернувшийся на живот, уткнулся в подушку в новом приступе хохота. Ну не зачитывать же Капулетти сцену «То жаворонка песнь», не поймет же. Вместо Ромео и Джульетты получаются Тибальт и Реми какие-то… Жуть!

Парень, не дождавшийся объяснения столь внезапного веселья, пожал плечами и смежил веки. Гамбит пододвинулся к нему поближе да так и заснул, уткнувшись в его плечо и перекинув руку через грудь любовника.

**Над горами всякой дряни проплыло коллективное  
бессознательное. Оно оживленно беседовало с собой,  
активно используя символы и архетипы.**

_**А. Жвалевский, И. Мытько «Порри Гаттер»**_

Джина поднялась со стула, стоявшего рядом с кроватью Беатрис в лазарете. Молча сделала знак выйти остальным – девочка только что заснула, и незачем было ее лишний раз беспокоить. Уж чего-чего, а волнений для всех в последние несколько дней было более чем достаточно. И конца им не предвиделось.

В последний раз коснувшись сознания Беатрис и убедившись, что она действительно спокойно и без сновидений спит, Джина вышла в коридор вслед за остальными Искменами, в лазарете остался только Зверь.

- Ну что? – спросила Гроза. – Какие-нибудь новости?

- Желательно хорошие, - добавил Росомаха.

Скотт обнял жену за плечи и повел ее вниз по лестнице. Как бы Джина ни была сейчас утомлена, сначала ей следовало обрисовать ситуацию остальным. И желательно провести мозговой штурм, потому что она сейчас была в тупике.

Все направились прямо на кухню, чтобы не утруждаться переносом полных чашек в кабинет или гостиную. Джина опустилась на высокий кухонный стул, вытянула ноги и блаженно вздохнула. Шельма и Гроза занялись приготовлением кофе, не забывая принимать посильное участие в разговоре.

- В общем, что мы имеем на данный момент, - негромко начала Джина, сделав первый глоток живительного напитка. – Беатрис затратила все свои силы на то, чтобы направить Гамбита в идеальный мир, то есть в тот, который существует в ее сознании.

- И в какой же? – поинтересовался Бобби.

- В мир «Ромео и Джульетты», - удовлетворила его любопытство Джина, - то есть в шекспировскую Верону.

- Тогда почему ты говоришь, что мир существует только в ее сознании? – резонно возразила Ороро. – Ведь это хоть и идеальный мир, но он был и есть отдельно от нее!

- В том-то и дело, - вздохнула Джина, - что если бы ты была права, это значительно облегчило бы ситуацию. Но то место, где Реми находится сейчас, действительно порождено лишь ее сознанием.

- Не мудри, детка! – решительно потребовала Шельма, со звоном ставя свою кружку на блюдце.

- Попробую объяснить, - слабо улыбнулась Джина. – Беатрис кое-что рассказала мне, кое-что я сама поняла… Девочка очень смущена, но я все-таки уговорила ее признаться хоть в чем-то.

- Она ведь собиралась не только отправить в Верону Гамбита, - догадался Скотт.

- Именно, - кивнула его жена, - когда Беатрис читала «Ромео и Джульетту», у нее появилась идея… - она замялась, - оказаться в этом мире вместе с тем, в кого она влюблена. Желательно в образе главных героев…

- А ей это по силам? – недоверчиво спросил Логан.

- Не думаю, - покачала головой Джина, - но тогда девочка о таких вещах не задумывалась. В общем, она надеялась, что романтичная атмосфера смягчит его сердце…

- Да уж, - фыркнула Шельма, совершенно беззлобно и скорее даже снисходительно, - средневековая Европа – безумно романтично!

- Действительно, - Джина снова улыбнулась, - и поэтому я могу сказать, что Реми попал совершенно не в шекспировский мир…

- Это как? – прервал ее Бобби.

- А так, - пустилась в объяснения Джина, - что пока Беатрис читала книгу, у нее сложился свой образ Вероны, свое понимание характеров главных героев, и события книги преломились через ее сознание. Породив множество совершенно разных параллельных миров. Которые она сама не в состоянии зафиксировать в сознании или контролировать.

- Вот оно что, - протянула Гроза. – Но неужели, - она похолодела, - неужели это значит, что Реми пропал насовсем?..

Чашка Шельмы лязгнула по блюдцу очень громко и особенно немузыкально. Девушка вся подалась вперед, не сводя с Джины требовательного взгляда. Та, однако, была почти спокойна.

- Нет, слава всем богам, что наши с ней уроки пошли впрок, - отозвалась она. – Беатрис «держит» Реми в сознании, она научилась ставить маячки на заброшенные в идеальный мир объекты. Так что она контролирует ситуацию. Отчасти.

Шельма расслабилась. Вообще в последние дни, особенно в свете произошедшего, Иксмены поражались ее неожиданной выдержке и спокойствию.

- Сказала «а», говори и «б», - потребовал Росомаха.

- Пока девочка еще не до конца оправилась, - не стала упорствовать Джина, - она не может вытащить Реми оттуда. Кстати, она исчерпала свои возможности уже когда перебросила его в Верону, это отняло все ее силы, она ведь не смогла перенести себя и потеряла сознание.

- И что теперь делать? – спросил Скотт.

- Ждать, когда Беатрис восстановится, - отозвалась Джина. – Я же говорю, что если бы Гамбит оказался в «настоящей» Вероне, все было бы намного легче. Тогда я смогла бы легко вытащить его оттуда, мне достаточно было бы только книги и небольшого контакта в девочкой. Но пьеса породила в сознании Беатрис множество параллельных миров, которые она сама не может разделить и пересчитать. Одно можно сказать с уверенностью: в смысле быта та Верона, в которой находится Реми, значительно облагорожена.

Шельма вдруг захихикала. Все изумленно воззрились на нее. Девушка уткнулась в ладони и едва не утирала слезы.

- Ой не могу! – всхлипывала она от хохота она. – Вот креолу там будет раздолье! Беатрис же наверняка не вспомнит о том, что девушки могут быть и некрасивые, вот креол и попадет в цветник.

Шельма подняла на друзей блестящие от смеха глаза.

- Уж он развернется, - снова засмеялась она, - перетрахает всю Верону! Или… Я буду не я, если не видела ее читающей Уайльда! Так что, может, кто-то трахнет его!

Росомаха согласно хмыкнул, не размениваясь на более сильные эмоции. Бобби тоже начал похихикивать в кулак. Джина только рукой махнула.

- Подводя итог, - она немного повысила голос, добиваясь всеобщего внимания, - я не буду пытаться вытащить Гамбита одна, потому что в сознании Беатрис я не ориентируюсь и вполне могу все испортить. Да и сама могу там пропасть, если уж быть до конца откровенной. Надеюсь, что девочка оправится через пару дней, и тогда мы вместе попробуем.

- Аминь, - провозгласил Бобби, которому эта интеллектуальная дискуссия уже надоела.

Вскоре кухня опустела.

**- Но я же мужчина!  
- У каждого свои недостатки…**

_**«В джазе только девушки»**_

Когда Реми на следующий день соизволил продрать глаза, Тибальт уже ушел, даже его половина кровати успела остыть. Гамбит сел на кровати и взглянул в окно, пытаясь на глаз определить, который может быть час. Ничего путного не надумал, за исключением разве что того, что день уже в самом разгаре. Молодой человек, по-старчески кряхтя, выбрался из постели и направился одеваться. С нервным смехом он обошел комнату по периметру, собирая предметы своей одежды, вчера в пылу страсти раскиданные по полу. Реми неторопливо оделся и вышел из комнаты. Спешить было некуда, его работа начиналась только ночью. А сейчас от него требовалось найти Франциско, который должен довести его до резиденции Капулетти и показать его комнату. А потом оставить в покое до позднего вечера.

Внизу было пусто, только паренек сидел в углу, задумчиво вертя в руках яблоко. При виде Гамбита он встрепенулся, сорвался с места и куда-то исчез, а через пару минут вернулся с подносом, уставленными блюдами и кувшинами. Прячется ли в этом доме где-нибудь кухня или еду приносят сюда с собой, Реми так и не понял. Но все, что заполняло тарелки, выглядело до крайности вкусно, поэтому молодой человек, не задавая лишних вопросов, съел почти все, что принес Франциско. Паренек же все это время без особого энтузиазма грыз свое яблоко. Было очевидно, что он ждал молодого человека довольно долго, ему сейчас жутко скучно и он ждет не дождется, когда же они наконец займутся делом. Разглядывая своего «напарника» из-под опущенных ресниц, Гамбит задался вопросом, знают ли люди Тибальта, чем вчера занимался их предводитель. Точнее нет, поправка, чем он занимается большую часть ночей (да и дней) в году наверняка остальным прекрасно известно, они тоже подобными занятиями отнюдь не брезгуют. А вот С КЕМ парень это проделывал вчера они догадываются или нет? Краснеть за произошедшее Реми не собирался, жалеть тем более, а вот повторить… над этим надо поразмышлять поподробнее.

Молодой человек отодвинул опустевший поднос, и поднялся со скамьи. Франциско с готовностью вскочил и первым выбежал в дверь. Реми последовал за ним на улицу, несколько рассеянно реагируя на реплики паренька, он все еще был погружен в собственные мысли.

- Ну, куда сегодня? – поинтересовался молодой человек, выныривая из отрешенного состояния. – Я имею в виду, чей дом я должен буду навестить нынешней ночью?

- Вы решаете, господин Ле Бо, - тут же отозвался Франциско.

Все всё знают, решил Реми.

- Вот что, - он остановился и укоризненно взглянул на замершего рядом паренька, - мы же оба знаем, что ты ориентируешься в Вероне лучше меня, так что тебе в составлении маршрута карты в руки.

- Я всего лишь имел в виду, - зачастил тот, - что разницы нет, потому что маркиз Тетти вместе с графом ля Форалем вчера уехали в загородный дом графа, где тот устраивает ежегодную охоту. Вернутся они вместе, через три дня.

- Надеюсь, у Тибальта хватит ума последить за ними, - пробормотал Гамбит скорее для себя, чем для собеседника.

- А сейчас мне приказано сопроводить вас в резиденцию нашей семьи, - добавил Франциско, - и показать вам вашу комнату.

А, может, и не знает, подумал Реми. Вот интересно, какой у него статус в глазах паренька? Кто он Тибальту? Наемник? Помощник? Вряд ли друг – что бы Беатрис не придумала, Капулетти все равно остается аристократом до кончиков ногтей, с великолепным презрением относящийся ко всякому сброду. И то, что с Реми он общается вполне свободно и доброжелательно, вовсе не означает, что они друзья. Просто случайные любовники, усмехнулся он про себя.

Дорога до дома Капулетти оказалась неожиданно неблизкой. Как выяснилось, квартал, в котором снимал дом Тибальт со товарищи, был далеко не самым элитным в Вероне, а резиденции враждующих семей, разумеется, не могли находиться нигде кроме самых роскошных кварталов. Поэтому Гамбиту и Франциско пришлось миновать множество улиц, на которых вышеозначенные дома располагаться побрезговали. Паренек разохотился, и стекла домов, мимо которых проходили спутники, периодически сотрясались от дружного хохота. Кстати, могли ли быть стекла в настоящей Вероне, Реми сильно сомневался, но чисто визуально для него они были предпочтительнее. То, что Беатрис плоховато знала историю, было ему только на руку.

Нельзя было сказать, что особняк Капулетти поражал воображение, но Гамбит все же им залюбовался. Франциско, для которого все эти красоты были далеко не в новинку, миновал ворота, окинув их равнодушным взглядом, и, не снижая скорости, направился к дому в глубине сада. Реми, вертя головой и стараясь при этом не споткнуться, шел следом. Несколько раз он видел мелькавшие в окружающей зелени красные платья и куртки, но на дороге им никто не попадался.

На входе, правда, им встретились четверо, видимо, из охраны дома или что-то вроде этого. Но Франциско, по-прежнему не замедляя шага, кивнул им, и Реми беспрепятственно проник в дом. Никого знакомого он там не увидел, видимо, Тибальт увел всех своих людей утром. Иногда в коридорах они сталкивались с девушками, при виде которых Франциско откровенно смущался, а Гамбит, совершенно не теряясь, подмигивал. Тогда уже смущались сами девушки, они начинали хихикать, стрелять глазками, а потом провожали молодого человека долгим взглядом. Реми не сомневался, что в доме Капулетти он произведет фурор. Наверняка все уже знали о неизвестно где подобранном Тибальтом юноше, которого тот прячет в городском доме. Так что теперь только ленивый не найдет предлога, чтобы хотя бы взглянуть на Гамбита. Так что молодой человек приготовился к популярности.

Комната, выделенная ему, оказалась неожиданно близко к тибальтовой. Так что Реми был не так уж не прав, говоря парню прошлой ночью, что тот приближает любовника к себе. Хотя вряд ли Капулетти преследовал в первую очередь такие соображения – потрахаться он мог прийти и к Гамбиту. Но теперь ситуация накалялась, до свадьбы осталась почти неделя, и, видимо, Тибальту было необходимо, чтобы молодой человек все время был под рукой. Мало ли какие задания он для него еще припас, ведь завтра ночью Реми посетит последний дом.

Гамбит со вздохом повалился на кровать, жестом отсылая Франциско. Тот ретировался, клятвенно заверив, что обязательно придет к Реми вечером и разбудит его, если тот будет спать. Конца фразы молодой человек уже не расслышал, погружаясь в сон…

На следующее утро Реми смотрел на мир с куда большим оптимизмом. Ночная вылазка прошла на редкость удачно, молодой человек разжился очередной кипой документов, в которых ни бельмеса не понял, но которые намеревался передать Тибальту, пусть тот разбирается. С той ночи Гамбит Капулетти не встречал и поэтому не знал, помогли ли тому чем-либо бумаги, добытые им ранее.

Перед вчерашней вылазкой Франциско принес молодому человеку записку от Тибальта, в которой тот просил следующим утром доложить ему о результатах. Более того, парень разрешал ему заходить в его комнату практически в любое время, в разумных пределах, конечно. Реми справедливо решил, что время ближе к полудню – вполне разумное.

Однако, чуть ли не пинком распахнув дверь, Гамбит пожалел, что не постучал и не предупредил о визите. Потому что самого хозяина комнаты там не наблюдалось. А наблюдалась роскошная постель с тяжелым балдахином и смятыми простынями, разбросанными по всей ширине подушками и мирно спящим посреди всего этого великолепия юношей. Очень даже красивым юношей лет семнадцати, смуглого, с длинными темно-каштановыми волосами, разметавшимися по плечам и подушке, смоляными ресницами, дремлющими на щеках, и правильными чертами расслабленного во сне лица. Он был укрыт легким покрывалом до пояса, но Реми не сомневался, что он абсолютно обнажен. Вот как развлекается Тибальт, подумал он, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. Молодой человек попятился к двери, стараясь ступать совершенно бесшумно, - зайти явно следует попозже.

Но то ли юноша спал очень чутко, то ли его разбудил пристальный взгляд, но шелковистые ресницы взметнулись вверх, открывая глубокие темные глаза. Он приподнялся на локте, обводя комнату затуманенным спросонья взглядом и тут увидел Гамбита. Юноша охнул полуудивленно-полуиспуганно и подался назад, хотя молодой человек даже не шелохнулся. Реми сделал успокаивающий жест, пересек комнату и плюхнулся прямо на кровать рядом с потерявшим дар речи юношей.

- Тебя как зовут? – поинтересовался он, с любопытство разглядывая это чудо.

- К-курио, - запинаясь – неужели от смущения? – ответил тот.

Гамбит вздохнул.

- Ты тоже спишь с Тибальтом? – осведомился он скорее для проформы.

Почему-то он ожидал, что Курио зальется краской и начнет прятать глаза, но тот всего лишь приподнял брови в легком удивлении.

- Насколько я знаю, в настоящее время я его единственный постоянный любовник, - отозвался он.

Реми открыл было рот, что возразить излишне идеализирующему это бренный мир юноше, но оценил произнесенные тем слова «в настоящее время» и «постоянный» и благоразумно промолчал.

- Но если вы имеете в виду еще и любовниц… - а вот тут Курио запнулся, явно засмущавшись.

Гамбит, кусая губы, чтобы неприлично громким хохотом совсем не вогнать его в краску, вдруг подумал: а если он пройдется по Вероне и у каждого встречного будет спрашивать, спит ли он или она с Тибальтом, многие ли дадут отрицательный ответ? Точнее не так, многие ли соврут, с негодованием ответив «нет»? Еще пришла мысль, что за всю свою жизнь он, наверное, не смеялся так много, как во время пребывания в этом городе. И, наконец, молодой человек вынужден был признать, что это не приключение даже, а так, каникулы в Италии. Вот так, негаданно, нежданно…

- И как ты дошел до жизни такой? – небрежно поинтересовался Реми, закидывая локоть на спинку кровати и разворачиваясь к Курио, чтобы лучше его видеть. – В смысле почему Тибальт тебя выделил из других?

Юноша пятерней пригладил свои растрепанные волосы.

- Ну вообще-то сначала он взял меня в ученики, - скороговоркой проговорил он и кинул быстрый взгляд на Гамбита, но тот и не думал рассмеяться этому заявлению, хотя безумно хотелось, - именно в ученики. Вообще господин Тибальт тренирует всех юношей Капулетти, но иногда он берет учеников, с которыми занимается отдельно…

У Реми едва не вырвался вопрос «чем занимается?», но Курио не следовало лишний раз убеждаться в его крайней испорченности.

- А я боготворил его, - юноша мечтательно улыбнулся, - да что там я! Для нас всех он недостижимый идеал, мы готовы были драться между собой за честь называться его учеником. И он выбрал меня… Ну а я был готов на все…

Тут Гамбит все-таки расхохотался, он и так сдерживался слишком долго.

- И ты… ой не могу!... совратил Тибальта? – задыхаясь от смеха, смог-таки выговорить он.

- Ну почему же совратил, - разумно возразил юноша, - когда он предложил, я не смог отказать, а потом…

- Втянулся, - понимающе кивнув, закончил за него Реми, пряча улыбку.

Итак, наверное, Тибальт и все его люди считают незнакомца идиотом – хохочет по поводу, а чаще всего и без оного. Ну а что поделать, если в этом городе все так смешно. Независимо от того, повинна в этом наивность Беатрис во многих вопросах или собственная эволюция данного мира.

Молодой человек хотел было спросить что-то еще, но тут доселе незамеченная им дверь в соседнее помещение (оказавшееся неким подобием ванной комнаты) распахнулась и в комнате появился Тибальт – легок на помине. Рубашки на нем не было, и капельки воды с кончиков влажных прядей волос беспрепятственно стекали по широким плечам и груди, исчезая за поясом штанов. Скосив взгляд на Курио, Гамбит заметил, что тот смотрит на своего… гм… наставника не дыша. Ну да, зрелище было… волнующее.

- Вижу, вы уже познакомились, - невозмутимо кивнул Капулетти, подхватывая рубашку со спинки кресла.

Тонкая ткань сразу же промокла, мгновенно сделавшись полупрозрачной. Тибальт раздраженно фыркнул, попытался ее отлепить, потом махнул рукой, пробормотав что-то вроде «на солнце высохнет».

- Ты переспал уже со всей Вероной? – напрямик спросил Гамбит, поднимаясь с кровати ему навстречу.

- Еще нет, - без тени иронии ответил Капулетти, переводя взгляд с него на мгновенно притихшего юношу. – Курио, ты можешь быть свободен. Если ты понадобишься, я позову.

Тот кивнул и пулей вылетел из постели, совершенно забыв, что еще несколько минут назад стеснялся продефилировать обнаженным перед Реми. На ходу схватив сваленную кучей в кресле свою одежду, юноша скрылся в купальне. Тибальт, проводив его взглядом, покачал головой и усмехнулся.

- Принес? – коротко поинтересовался он.

Реми кивнул и протянул ему извлеченные из кармана куртки бумаги. Капулетти быстро перебрал их пальцами, пробежав глазами несколько верхних строчек и швырнул листки на кровать.

- Сегодня у тебя последний дом, - это был не вопрос, а утверждение. – А вот завтра ты мне понадобишься. Вчера мы еле отбили нападение на Бенволио и Изабеллу. Они не знают, что нападение было, но нам это стоило больших трудов. Хорошо хоть все живы и почти никто не ранен.

Гамбит кивнул, другого выхода у него все равно не было, да и давно он не разминался. Как-то даже непривычно было без ежедневных тренировок, и каждое утро молодой человек с внутренним трепетом ожидал, что сквозь сон раздастся голос Циклопа или Зверя, зовущий в Комнату Опасностей. Так что предложение Капулетти было как нельзя кстати. А то засиделся Реми уже, буквально кони в стойлах застоялись и шашки в ножнах заржавели.

Из двери купальни практически бесшумно выскользнул Курио, на бегу застегивая пряжки куртки, и выскочил в коридор. Тибальт и Реми переглянулись.

- Из мальчика выйдет хороший воин, - прокомментировал парень.

- Во-о-о-о-о-оин? – с непередаваемой интонацией протянул Гамбит.

Губы Капулетти разъехались в ухмылке.

- Ревнуешь? – ехидно осведомился он. – Кстати, как тебе мальчик?

- Ну как я могу ревновать к твоему по-сто-ян-но-му любовнику, - возвел глаза к потолку Реми. – Симпатичный. Но неужели он красивее меня? – нарочито жалобно вопросил он, подхватывая стеб.

Тибальт подался к нему и, подцепив пальцем за пряжку ремня, преувеличенно резко притянул молодого человека к себе. Не ожидавший такого Гамбит буквально упал на него, а Капулетти, коварно воспользовавшись моментом, наклонился к его губам.

- Если ты решил продлить приятную ночь, - хрипловато пробормотал Реми, когда они оторвались друг от друга, - то рубашку надевать не следовало, - и он кончиком пальца проследил дорожку, оставленную каплей воды.

Тибальт с сожалением покачал головой – да молодой человек и не ожидал, что он вдруг кинется с ним в постель – и отпустил Гамбита. Накинув на плечи сиротливо притулившуюся на столбике кровати куртку, парень предложил:

- Пойдем, воздухом подышим.

Реми ожидал, что они направятся в коридор, но вместо этого парень подтолкнул его к двустворчатым балконным дверям. Балкон выходил в сад, где вовсю хозяйничало солнце и не только оно. Еще выходя в двери, Гамбит услышал звонкий девичий смех. Внизу, прямо под балконом, в изобилии росли пышные кусты алых роз, которые, правда, не могли соперничать по яркости с платьями красного бархата, в которых щеголяли собиравшие вышеозначенные цветы девушки Капулетти.

Появление молодых людей барышни почувствовали мгновенно, даже не слыша их шагов и не глядя в их сторону. Но заливистый смех тут же стал громче, в разговоре появились воркующие нотки, и каждая из девушек то и дело норовила проскользнуть как можно ближе к балкону, чтобы, так сказать, продемонстрировать товар лицом. Тем более, что с высоты второго этажа открывался прекрасный вид на глубокие декольте. Реми откровенно залюбовался картиной.

Тибальт ткнул его локтем в бок, привлекая внимание. Когда Гамбит, с сожалением оторвав взгляд от миленькой кудрявой блондиночки, повернулся к нему, парень подбородком указал на двух ближайших девушек. Все это время они находились на одном месте, не пытаясь продефилировать под балконом или наклониться пониже, а продолжали спокойно собирать розы. Одна из девушек держала широкую корзину, вторая ловко орудовала большими садовыми ножницами.

- Кто это? – почему-то шепотом спросил Реми.

- Джованна, моя любимая, - пояснил Капулетти, указывая на одну из девушек, - и Лаура, - жест в сторону другой.

Гамбит пригляделся к хорошеньким «садовницам» повнимательнее, стараясь не выдать охватившего его изумления. Оказывается, у Тибальта есть еще и «любимая»! Интересно, он с ней спит? Да наверняка, она не смогла устоять. Почему тогда парень развлекается с мальчиками? Или тут это считается само собой разумеющимся?

Барышни наконец соизволили обратить на молодых людей свое царственное внимание, и Реми получил возможность разглядеть их во всех подробностях. Девушка Тибальта оказалась довольно высокой, и первое, что при взгляде на нее бросалось в глаза – это прямые огненно-рыжие волосы до талии, таких ярких, отдающих в красноту, молодой человек даже у Джины не видел. Джованну нельзя было назвать классически красивой, да и худышкой она не была, но в чертах ее лица присутствовала та восхитительная неправильность, которая заставляет забыть про эталоны. Была в девушке внутренняя сила и страсть, неукротимый характер под стать цвету волос, а в карих глазах светился ум. Иначе и быть не могло, не сомневался Гамбит, в противном случае она бы Тибальта не заинтересовала. Честно говоря, размышлял молодой человек, скользя взглядом по фигурке Джованны, он бы без колебаний предпочел такую девушку той хрупкой ангельской красавице, которой по всем канонам должна была быть Джульетта. Природа щедро одарила Джованну и излишняя худоба тут была совершенно ни к чему. Реми исподтишка показал Капулетти большой палец, не зная, правда, оценит тот его жест или нет. Но одобрение своего выбора парень наверняка уловил.

Лаура была лишь самую малость ниже подруги. Волосы цвета вороного крыла спадали до лопаток мягкими волнами, девушка оказалась тоньше и гибче Джованны и на удивление гармонично сложена. Лицо ее тоже нельзя было определить как канонически красивое, но Реми оно очень даже приглянулось. Вообще девушка чем-то напоминала ему Лив Тайлер, но была на его вкус гораздо красивее. Взгляд темных глаз манил своей загадочностью и недюжинным умом (других, то есть дур, Тибальт своим вниманием не отмечает, окончательно убедился Гамбит), а улыбка была теплой и чуть хитроватой. Лаура почему-то молчала, предпочитая общаться с подругой исключительно выразительными жестами.

- Она немая, - правильно истолковал молчание молодого человека Капулетти. – От рождения. Она из боковой ветви, но мы все росли вместе. Она подопечная нашей с Джульеттой кормилицы. Мы с Лаурой друзья с детства.

- Только друзья? – не удержался от шпильки Реми, впрочем произнесено это было совершенно беззлобно, говорить про Лауру гадости у него не повернулся бы язык.

- Сложно сказать, - совершенно искренне отозвался Тибальт, и у молодого человека сразу отпала охота его расспрашивать дальше.

Они вернулись взглядами к девушкам, и парень улыбнулся Джованне. Она послала ему в ответ воздушный поцелуй, Лаура помахала молодым людям рукой. Реми в свою очередь одарил своими самым ослепительными улыбками обеих девушек. Он не знал, из каких побуждений Капулетти «познакомил» его со своей возлюбленной и… гм… подругой, но настроение у Гамбита поднялось, это факт. Такая красота никого равнодушным не оставит.

Джованна запустила руку в корзину, подхватила оттуда розу и, размахнувшись, бросила Тибальту. Тот с легкостью поймал цветок, прикрепил его к отвороту куртки и послал ей воздушный поцелуй.

Алая молния мелькнула у щеки Реми и он едва успел поймать летевший мимо цветок. Взглянув вниз, он увидел смеющуюся Лауру, которая, видимо, розу ему и кинула. Молодой человек последовал примеру Капулетти, выставив цветок на всеобщее обозрение, и еще раз улыбнулся девушке. Она вернула ему улыбку, сопроводив ее обильными жестами, но Гамбит мало что понял. Он решил, как только выдастся свободное время, найти Лауру и познакомиться с ней поближе. Хотя бы просто познакомиться…

Реми в очередной раз задумался о кардинальных порой различиях этого мира с настоящей Вероной. Обеим девушкам на вид было никак не меньше двадцати-двадцати двух лет, они должны были быть уже замужем, по крайней мере Джованна точно. Джульетте, как понял молодой человек из разговоров с Капулетти, было восемнадцать – терпимо, но по Шекспиру ее выдавали замуж в четырнадцать, что было более достоверно для того времени. Да и платья барышень исторической классификации поддавались слабо, хотя в них прослеживалось явное влияние моды готики. Могли ли все поголовно девушки быть такими фигуристыми, Гамбит сказать затруднялся. Конечно, такой цветник радовал глаз, но вряд ли во времена Ромео и Джульетты на улицах Вероны можно было встретить что-либо подобное.

Но все хорошее заканчивается, и через пару минут такого восхитительного времяпрепровождения Тибальт настойчиво потянул молодого человека с балкона. Девушки, попрощавшись с ними, вернулись к прерванному занятию, а Капулетти и Гамбит направились из спальни парня в его кабинет. Их ждали дела.

**Je te trouverai Roméo  
J****e te tuerai Roméo!****1**

С ночи последней вылазки Реми прошли сутки, в течение которых Тибальт внимательно изучал добытые молодым человеком документы, запершись у себя в кабинете. На резонный вопрос Гамбита, почему Капулетти в очередной раз не отправился вечером оберегать покой Ромео и Бенволио, парень ответил в том духе, что конкретно в эту ночь Меркуцио приспичило собрать лучших друзей у себя, а охрана герцогского дома не чета крадущимся по пятам Капулетти, так что за виновников торжества можно быть спокойными. Тем более, что до утра Меркуцио их от себя не отпустит. Что дает Тибальту желанную передышку для размышлений и анализа полученной информации.

Действительно, когда Реми увидел парня на следующий день, вся бессонная ночь – да и все предыдущие в придачу – была видна на его лице невооруженным глазом. Еще бы, чуть ли не целый месяц спать исключительно урывками! Тибальт умылся, позавтракал и немного отжил, но все равно молодому человеку в самом расцвете сил и возможностей полагалось выглядеть на порядок бодрее. Гамбит искренне пожалел парня.

Как выяснилось буквально через несколько минут, зря он ограничился только Капулетти, себя пожалеть ему тоже следовало бы. Потому как Реми должен был принимать участие в сегодняшней слежке за Ромео. Их разговор состоялся за обедом.

- Мне это уже надоело! – пожаловался Тибальт, проводя ребром ладони по горлу. – Покушения на это мальчишку совершаются буквально каждый день!

- А какого черта он шатается где ни попадя? – поинтересовался Гамбит.

- Так я ж говорил, Бенволио его приглашает, у него, видите ли, последние холостяцкие деньки, надо отпраздновать по полной!

- А почему вы не сообщили Монтекки о том, что на сына главы рода покушаются? – задал резонный, по его мнению, вопрос молодой человек.

- Во-первых, если они не идиоты, они сами должны были это заметить, - отозвался Капулетти. – Во-вторых, Бенволио и Ромео никогда не ходят по ночам одни, они не беззащитны. Мы там для того, чтобы никого из них не убили, а еще для того, чтобы нападавшие не смогли выдать себя за Капулетти. Тем более, что Монтекки, расскажи мы им про все это, справедливо нам возразят, что просто так они не верят, и им нужны доказательства. Когда я буду обладать ими, я передам их дяде, а тот пойдет к герцогу. Я не могу просто голословно обвинить дворянина, даже будь он трижды виноват.

- А почему нападали на Бенволио и Изабеллу? – осведомился Реми. – Ведь не они же объекты охоты?

- Скорее всего по недосмотру, - пожал плечами Тибальт. – Ведь за кузеном Ромео следят постоянно, за самим Ромео, впрочем, тоже. Я склонен думать, что это действительно была ошибка, потому что такое нападение было только один раз.

- К чему такие сложности? – все еще не до конца понял Гамбит. – Почему бы просто не убить Бенволио? Или Изабеллу, чтобы свалить все, наоборот, на Монтекки?

Парень посмотрел на него снисходительно.

- Знаешь, Реми, - усмехнулся он, - грешно, конечно, так говорить о своей семье, да и о другом уважаемом роде тоже, но для нас всех эта свадьба – пробный камень. Монтекки берегут своего Ромео для более выгодного союза, чем кузина будущего главы рода. Вот если бы у Ромео или Джульетты была родная сестра, тогда бы состоялся полноценный союз. Возможно, что-либо подобное еще состоится, но пока все в ожидании, чем обернется новая забава.

Молодой человек понимающе кивнул.

- Монтекки дорожат своим старшим сыном несравнимо больше, чем тем же Бенволио, хотя, если с Ромео что-нибудь случится, именно его лучший друг и ближайший родственник займет его место. Но Монтекки всеми силами стремятся этого не допустить. Мы тоже – коль скоро в убийстве планируется обвинить нас.

Грубо, но верно, пронеслось в голове у Реми, хоть в чем-то Беатрис ошиблась меньше, чем в остальном. В такой расклад охотно верится.

- Поэтому сейчас для покушающихся на Ромео выпал шанс, - продолжал Тибальт, - пока Бенволио таскает любимого кузена по пирушкам во всех кабаках Вероны. Монтекки тоже не дураки, они смекнули, что наследник рода подвергается большей опасности, и его охрана усилена. В обычное время наемные убийцы к мальчику и приблизиться-то не смогут, он очень нелюдим и замкнут. То есть почти все время проводит в имении Монтекки, по ночам обычно почти никуда не выходит. Он почти постоянно в кого-нибудь влюблен, причем обязательно безответно, - парень ухмыльнулся, - в общем, бродит при луне по саду, сочиняет стихи и пребывает в возвышенной меланхолии. Ему уже девятнадцать, но женить его пока не собираются, родители в нем души не чают. Однако популярностью среди девушек он пользуется, красивый да еще и завидный жених. Среди некоторых… парней, впрочем, тоже. В определенных кругах ходят упорные слухи, что в детстве его специально подружили с Меркуцио. И ты был почти прав, когда говорил, что Ромео положили под родственника герцога. И я склонен согласиться, что в объятиях Меркуцио сын Монтекки многому научился и стал более… раскованным.

- Я гляжу ты неплохо подготовился, - не удержался Гамбит, - ты за ним через забор сада следил?

Капулетти одарил его каким-то странным взглядом.

- Ну, я же должен знать все о том, кого мне приказали охранять, - пробормотал он.

Реми только головой покачал. Впервые со времени их знакомства (хотя он и не сомневался, что мало кто из тех, кто знает парня с детства, мог наблюдать подобное) он видел, как Тибальт откровенно мямлит. Нет, он вовсе не смущался, просто неумело пытался уйти от разговора. Молодой человек благоразумно решил не настаивать.

- Значит так, - Тибальт был явно рад сменить тему, - сегодня ты пойдешь с нами. Сейчас у нас каждый человек на счету, Фабио и Теодоро третьего дня были ранены. Надо было мне сразу поговорить с Бенволио, чтобы тот не таскал Ромео с собой. Но он же без друзей никуда! – парень раздраженно ударил ладонью по столу.

- Не кипятись, - успокаивающе произнес Реми, - почему бы просто не спрятать Ромео.

- Сдурел? – не по-дворянски прямо спросил его Капулетти. – Чтобы Монтекки подняли хай о похищении?

- Куда ни кинь, всюду клин, - сокрушенно покачал головой молодой человек.

- И не говори! – вздохнул Тибальт.

Солидарно помолчали.

- Ты нашел что-нибудь полезное в тех бумагах? – спросил Гамбит, прерывая затянувшуюся паузу.

- Да, - лаконично откликнулся парень, - не зря мы их подозревали… Правда, окончательно делать выводы пока рано, но, думаю, что скоро можно и к герцогу идти. Спасибо тебе, - искренне поблагодарил своего невольного помощника он.

На этом разговор был исчерпан, и оба его участника отправились по своим комнатам – выспаться перед ночной вылазкой.

Дом Капулетти небольшая группа молодых людей покинула ближе к полуночи. Реми шел рядом с Тибальтом, стараясь не упускать его из виду и подавляя идиотское желание ухватиться за его рукав, - заблудись он в темных улочках Вероны, и его даже коренные жители не найдут, тем более, что небо затянули плотные дождевые облака. Парень шел уверенно, на его лице, как и на лицах его товарищей читалась какая-то мрачная решимость. Гамбит прекрасно понимал, как задание главы рода им всем осточертело, и сочувствовал людям, вынужденным почти месяц обходиться практически без сна и совсем без отдыха. Молодой человек справедливо опасался, что еще неделя в том же духе, и Тибальт сам пристукнет Ромео, чтоб проблем было меньше. Хотя что-то там неладно, какие-то планы на сына Монтекки и парня определенно есть.

Как оказалось, не все, как выразился Капулетти, «кабаки», удостаивались посещения доживающего последние холостяцкие деньки Бенволио, большинством заведений недостаточно высокого пошиба другой сын Монтекки откровенно брезговал. Так что место, в котором проходила пирушка на это раз, избалованный благами цивилизации Реми с легкой душой назвал бы рестораном. Молодые люди остановились в небольшом переулочке напротив входа в заведение, и Тибальт, поманив к себе одного из них, что-то шепнул ему на ухо. Тот кивнул, быстрым шагом пересек улицу и скрылся внутри.

- Все так все время стоите? – негромко поинтересовался Гамбит, пододвинувшись к парню. – И не заходите? – он поморщился, когда на него упали первые и пока редкие капли начинавшегося дождя.

- Иногда заходим, - передернул плечами тот, - но не часто, а то Бенволио может окончательно убедиться, что мы за ним следим. Он уже что-то подозревает. Вообще-то, и я должен был быть на этих пирушках, но задание, будь оно неладно.

- Профессионал, - уважительно протянул Реми, - не смешиваешь работу и развлечения… А вот работу и личную жизнь – запросто!

- Господи, как ты похож на Меркуцио, - покачал головой Тибальт, - свой личный шут под боком, свихнуться можно!

- Ты не одинок в своем мнении, - фыркнул молодой человек, сразу вспомнив Росомаху, - между прочим, я читал, что ты убил его на дуэли.

- Правда? – удивленно приподнял брови Капулетти. – Охотно верю в существовании такого слуха. Иногда руки так и чешутся. Ты бы тоже не нарывался, - нарочито оскалился он. – А то доиграешься ведь…

- Напугал, - Гамбит шутливо ткнул его кулаком в плечо, - кстати, ты принес то, что я просил?

Тибальт кивнул и протянул ему извлеченную из кармана куртки колоду карт. Реми быстро пролистал их, прикидывая, хватит ли их для предстоящей стычки, которая, по мнению парня, должна была состояться непременно. Решил, что хватит, но потом надо затребовать у Капулетти еще несколько колод.

Двери распахнулись, и Реми испугался было, что сейчас посланный Тибальтом парень полетит на землю, но обошлось, тот просто очень торопился. Еще быстрее прежнего перебежал улицу и замер рядом с предводителем.

- Они там, - сообщил он, - и сейчас выходят.

И словно в ответ на его слова двери раскрылись вторично, и на улицу вывалилась пестрая компания Монтекки. Тибальт мгновенно раскинул руки, жестом заставляя своих людей отойти вглубь переулка, и их скрыла темнота. Хотя их «подопечные» и были сильно навеселе, слепыми это их не сделало, поэтому раньше времени проявлять себя не следовало.

- И куда это они поперлись на ночь, скорее уже на день глядя? – осведомился Гамбит. – Они ни разу не нарывались на этих ваших неведомых врагов, которые выдают себя за Капулетти?

- Так ведь в Вероне что ни день, то стычка, - отрывисто отозвался Тибальт, не сводя глаз с компании Монтекки, - думаешь, они не готовы к нападению? Просто раньше на них не нападали так часто и сразу столько человек. Повторяю, мы здесь для того, чтобы никто не смог выдать себя за Капулетти. Ну и чтобы в пылу очередной драки не пристукнули Ромео, а также Бенволио.

Реми прислонился спиной к стене и откровенно зевнул. Капулетти неприязненно покосился на него, но промолчал, продолжая наблюдать за Монтекки.

Наконец молодые люди, непрерывно болтая и громогласно хохоча над шутками, покинули кабак и направились по улице. Дождавшись, когда компания скроется за углом, Тибальт сделал остальным Капулетти знак, и они бесшумно направились следом. Со стороны они производили впечатление обычной толпы, только что покинувшей кабак, что их вполне устраивало.

Вскоре улицы приличного квартала сменились менее освещенными, и следовать за Монтекки стало легче. Капулетти шли за ними почти не таясь, но старались не шуметь, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания. Дождь все усиливался, и его шелест скрадывал и без того негромкие шаги.

Но неожиданно раздался звук, услышать который все боялись – звон оружия. Тибальт первым сорвался с места, в несколько прыжков достигнув начавшейся драки. Капулетти отстали от предводителя всего на несколько мгновений. А там уже шла схватка Монтекки с несколькими нападающими.

Реми, на ходу выхватывая карты, поспешил следом за остальными, но вдруг чьи-то цепкие пальцы схватили его за рукав. Вздрогнув, молодой человек резко развернулся, но обнаружил, что это всего-навсего Тибальт. Он рывком притянул его к себе и, стараясь перекрыть нарастающий шум драки, почти прокричал в ухо:

- Уводи отсюда Ромео! – парень указал на юношу, которого остальные Монтекки пытались прикрыть собой. – Отведи его в тот дом, помнишь?

Гамбит кивнул.

- Найдешь дорогу? – на всякий случай спросил Капулетти, Реми снова кивнул, правда, не очень уверенно. – Тогда иди! Он на тебе, я тебе доверяю!

И парень толкнул его в самую гущу схватки, вместе с ним прорываясь к юноше, который умудрился отбиваться сразу от троих нападавших, но все с меньшим успехом. Реми оттолкнул его, загородив собой, выхватывая карты. Взорвавшиеся снаряды остудили пыл нападавших, а молодой человек получил возможность отступить вместе с Ромео. Юноша был слишком растерян свалившейся на него помощью, поэтому подчинился безропотно. Гамбит перехватил его шпагу чуть ли за клинок, заставляя юношу спрятать ее, сейчас от него излишних геройств не требовалось.

Реми, положа руку на сердце, затруднился бы точно сказать, где находится «конспиративная квартира» Капулетти, но направление он смутно помнил, и уверенно потащил Ромео на соседнюю улицу. Юноша послушно переставлял ноги, даже забыв спросить у нежданного спасителя, кто он такой, может, и не спаситель вовсе. Видимо, лицезрение пиротехнических способностей Гамбита на него так подействовало.

- Меня зовут Реми, - наконец представился молодой человек, - я… я из Капулетти, - все равно это не совсем ложь, в настоящее время он является представителем именно этого славного веронского семейства. – Я вам помогу, отведу в безопасное место.

Юноша остановился и поднял на него удивленный взгляд, словно бы только сейчас заметил присутствие постороннего, также то, что сам он идет в неизвестном направлении, да еще и без друзей. Гамбит искренне порадовался за свою эмпатию, которая даже в пылу боя позволила убедить Ромео последовать за ним. Дождь лил уже почти стеной.

Но он рано успокоился, не следовало останавливаться, тем более в такой опасной близости к улице, на которой еще шла схватка. Видимо, нападавшие уловили отсутствие виновника торжества и пустились на его поиски. Поэтому когда двое выскочили навстречу молодым людям, скрыться у тех не было никакой возможности.

Но тут Ромео сын Монтекки поразил Гамбита, продемонстрировав, что может не только слагать стихи о несчастной любви в тишине сада. Нападавшие еще только приближались, а тело юноши уже начало действовать будто бы само по себе, повинуясь вбитым с детства инстинктам. Плечом он оттер достававшего карты Реми, чтобы тот не мешался под ногами, рука уже выхватила из ножен шпагу, чтобы несколькими отточенными движениями остановить противников. Через несколько мгновений все было кончено. Ромео еще убирал шпагу в ножны, а Гамбит уже дернул его за руку.

- Ходу!

Впоследствии молодой человек и сам себе не смог объяснить, как он с такой легкостью начал ориентироваться в Вероне, да еще при практически нулевой видимости в условиях дождя. Реми даже подумал на ходу, что в своем мире он вполне сможет подрабатывать экскурсоводом в этом городе, если будет вынужден покинуть Нью-Йорк из-за происков врагов. По крайней мере «по местам Капулетти» он кого угодно проведет, а за дополнительную плату поведает несколько сокровенных тайн этого семейства.

Промокшие молодые люди буквально вломились в залу и едва не затоптали выскочившего им навстречу Франциско. Вовремя подхватив Ромео, Гамбит привел юношу в вертикальное положение, а сам выбежал на улицу, в запоздалом стремлении проверить, нет ли слежки. Но обошлось, и успокоенный Реми вернулся в дом, тщательно заперев дверь и нащупывая в кармане ключ от верхней комнаты.

- Тут есть вино? – он повернулся к Франциско. – И какая-нибудь еда?

Паренек кивнул.

- Господин Капулетти вчера распорядился… Есть еще подогретое вино…

- Годится, - прервал его Гамбит. – Принеси, пожалуйста, вина наверх, желательно сразу кувшин или два, и кубки, естественно. Из еды чего-нибудь тоже можно, но немного. Это подождет.

Франциско направился за заказанными продуктами, а молодой человек повел Ромео наверх. Юноша воспринимал все как-то отрешенно, совершенно не сопротивлялся, когда Реми касался его спины, подталкивая в нужном направлении. Но Гамбиту хотелось верить, что если Монтекки почувствует угрозу своей жизни, он перестанет быть настолько инертным.

Молодой человек провел Ромео в комнату и почти силой усадил его на шкуру перед очагом. Стянул с него мокрую куртку, швырнул ее на кровать, туда же кинул свою. Широкими шагами приблизился к двери, услышав осторожные поскребывания Франциско, распахнул дверь, принял у паренька поднос с кувшином и двумя кубками, тщательно запер дверь, поставил поднос на стол, разлил дымящееся вино и повернулся к Ромео. Сунул в руки юноше кубок, отошел к столу, опершись о него бедром, и пригубил вино. Вкусно, с пряностями, Реми назвал бы это глинтвейном.

Осушив свой кубок, Гамбит повернулся к Монтекки. Юноша сидел на шкуре лицом к очагу, обхватив ладонями кубок и сгорбившись над ним. Взгляд, которым он уставился в огонь, был абсолютно отсутствующим. Реми вздохнул – когда Тибальт описывал Ромео как «замкнутого», он не уточнил, что настолько. Или… у молодого человека вырвался нервный смешок, неужели юноша считает, что его все-таки похитили? Ну да, вполне возможно, недаром Тибальт говорил, что нападавшие всегда маскировались под Капулетти. И теперь Ромео твердо вознамерился изображать холодное спокойствие, аристократическую надменность и хранить гордое молчание.

- А ну-ка, - Гамбит понял, что пора брать дело в свои руки, - снимай рубашку, ты весь промок. И пей вино, так быстрее согреешься.

Монтекки вздрогнул, выныривая из прострации, в которой доселе пребывал. Он снял пояс с оружием, потом скинул рубашку через голову, даже не утруждая себя расстегиванием пуговиц. Дорогая ткань, украшенная тончайшим кружевом, растеклась возле очага, а Ромео вновь склонился над кубком и наконец сделал глоток. Даже в неверном свете языков пламени было видно, что краска вернулась на его щеки. Юноша вновь припал к кубку, благо предусмотрительный Реми налил ему совсем немного. Монтекки ожил, но молчал по-прежнему.

Гамбит подошел к юноше, забрал у него кубок, поставив его на стол, и присел рядом с Ромео. У него появилась возможность разглядеть сына Монтекки получше, на улице под дождем он не смог этого сделать. Реми еще тогда заметил, что юноша лишь немного уступает ему в росте, то есть Тибальта он ниже всего лишь на полголовы. Монтекки был стройным, гибким, в его теле угадывались скорее жилы, чем мускулы, и смотреть, на то, как он плавно и грациозно двигается, было истинным удовольствием. Рыжеватые отблески огня плясали на гладкой смуглой коже и чуть вьющихся на кончиках смоляных волосах, падавших на плечи и ссутуленную спину с выпиравшими острыми лопатками.

Гамбит выставил вперед ногу, оперся локтем о колено, слегка подался вперед и сбоку заглянул в лицо юноши, узкое, с тонкими правильными чертами. Высокий лоб, изящный прямой нос, темные, почти черные глаза, окаймленные длинными густыми ресницами, чей немигающий взгляд был направлен в огонь. Твердо очерченные губы были спокойно сомкнуты, и Реми восхитился выдержке юноши.

Хотя Ромео язык не поворачивался назвать тощим и даже худым, все его ребра пересчитать можно было без труда. Однако на груди просматривались вполне явные мускулы, наверняка с детства юношу немилосердно гоняли, обучая фехтованию и прочим премудростям. Да и на плоском животе виднелись квадратики мышц, тонкую талию же можно было с легкостью обхватить двумя ладонями, по крайней мере у Гамбита сложилось такое впечатление. Узкие бедра и длинные ноги юноши дополняли в высшей степени приятную картину.

Еще Реми заметил маленький серебряный крестик на груди Монтекки. Простой тонкий кожаный шнурок змеился по груди и цеплялся за шею, а узелок его находится под ямочкой на затылке. Молодой человек заметил, как Ромео дико, просто нечеловечески напряжен, словно перетянутая струна. Но Гамбит боялся, что предложи он сейчас помощь, с юношей просто случится истерика, а уворачиваться от колюще-режущих предметов ему совсем не хотелось. Надо было действовать в обход.

- Мне кажется, - мягко произнес он, - что вы не расслышали моего имени…

Ромео поднял на него глаза, в полутьме зрачок почти сливался с радужкой, и взгляд юноши действовал магнетически. Однако Реми не смутился, напротив, он одарил своего визави самой приветливой своей улыбкой.

- Меня зовут Реми Ле Бо, - снова представился он, - я помогаю господину Тибальту Капулетти, - и он протянул юноше раскрытую ладонь.

Сила обаяния действовала, Монтекки расслаблялся на глазах. Гамбит не глядя подхватил со стола оба кубка, и плеснул на дно еще немного вина. Ромео осушил свой кубок с нескрываемым удовольствием, лихорадочный блеск в глазах уступил место вполне осмысленному взгляду. Молодой человек продолжал протягивать Монтекки руку, и тот вложил свою узкую ладонь в его. Пожатие тонких теплых пальцев оказалось довольно крепким.

- Ромео Монтекки, - негромко откликнулся юноша. – Хотя, впрочем, вам и так это известно…

- Вы, видимо, полагаете, что это похищение, - продолжал Реми, - но поверьте мне, все не так. Между прочим, мы сегодня вас спасли. Мы следили за вами, потому что нападавшие выдавали себя за Капулетти. Сегодня для вашего же блага будет лучше переночевать здесь, в безопасном месте, а завтра ут… днем придет Тибальт и все вам объяснит.

- И вы еще утверждаете, что это не похищение, - слабо улыбнулся Ромео.

- Утверждаю, - еще шире улыбнулся Гамбит, - потому что ключ от двери находится в кармане моей куртки, ночью я усну, ты можешь взять ключ, прирезать меня во сне для верности, отпереть дверь и уйти, уверяю, что никто внизу тебя поджидать не будет. Можешь вообще сигануть в окно, тут невысоко.

Губы юноши дрогнули от сдерживаемого смеха.

- Хорошо, уговорили… уговорил, - тоже перешел он на «ты», - дождусь Тибальта здесь.

Дежурный вопрос сорвался с языка прежде, чем Реми смог его удержать:

- Ты тоже спишь с Тибальтом?

- Почему то... - начал Ромео, но осекся и выпалил: - А с чего ты решил, что я с ним сплю?

Гамбит закрыл лицо ладонями и буквально разрыдался от неудержимого хохота. Юноша несколько мгновений недоуменно смотрел на него, но потом у него тоже вырвался смешок, эмпатия сделала свое дело. Ромео явно не понимал, в чем причина веселья собеседника, но его смех был настолько заразительным, что юноша не удержался.

Молодой человек поймал его взгляд, в котором плясали смешинки, и на несколько долгих мгновений утонул в темных глазах. Он и сам не понял, как вдруг оказался за спиной Монтекки и положил руки на его плечи, ладонями ощущая гладкость кожи. Для Ромео то, как он плавно перетек из одной позы в другую, стало вообще полной неожиданностью, но он почему-то остался сидеть, даже плечи не дрогнули.

- Ты очень напряжен, - наклонившись к уху юноши, шепнул Реми, - есть один способ помочь, позволь мне…

Он ожидал, что юноша, негодуя, вскочит на ноги, но тот расслабил плечи и откинул назад голову, так что шелковистые волосы накрыли пальцы Гамбита. Молодой человек глубоко вздохнул и начал осторожно разминать его напряженные мышцы. Делать массаж он научился довольно давно, а за время пребывания в иксменах он достиг в этом искусстве подлинного совершенства, помогая то Ороро, то Джине, то Шельме, то Китти после тренировок. Так что причин жаловаться у Ромео возникнуть не должно было.

Ладонями Реми массировал его плечи, а подушечками больших пальцев выводил круги на шее, расслабляя мышцы и поглаживая ямочку на затылке. Потом скользнул ладонями по спине юноши вниз, не прекращая круговых движений и чувствуя, как напряжение покидает Ромео. Хотя теперь он уже не мог утверждать, делает ли он юноше массаж или откровенно ласкает его. Кончиками пальцев он водил по впадинке вдоль позвоночника, заставив Монтекки выгнуться, голова юноши запрокинулась на его плечо, глаза блаженно закрылись.

- Вот так, - почти промурлыкал Гамбит ему на ухо, - расслабься…

Просьба была излишней, потому что от его прикосновений Ромео практически потерял голову. Реми разделил его волосы, перекинув их на грудь и поцеловал юношу в шею прямо над узелком шнурка. Тот и не думал сопротивляться, только тихонько вздохнул. Теперь Гамбит уже не делал вид, что разминает его плечи, его ладони переместились на грудь Монтекки, выписывая окружности на его коже, то расширяя их, то сужая и почти касаясь его сосков, опустились к плоскому животу, порхая над пряжкой ремня и заставляя мышцы юноши судорожно сжиматься. Дыхание Ромео пресеклось, он пододвинулся на шкуре, чтобы быть ближе к Реми, который тоже не остался равнодушным. Его ладони вернулись на его плечи и развернули Монтекки лицом к молодому человеку. Гамбиту безумно хотелось попробовать на вкус его губы, и сейчас он не отказал себе в этом удовольствии.

Ромео, сидя к нему вполоборота, закинул одну руку ему на шею, другой упираясь в пол. Реми приоткрыл его губы своими, поглаживая языком внутреннюю сторону губ, ладонями лаская его спину. Когда юноша совсем разомлел от поцелуев и почти повис на Реми, тот отстранился от него, но лишь на мгновение, а в следующую секунду Монтекки оказался распростертым на мохнатой шкуре, длинный мех щекотал его спину, а его плечи были прижаты к полу сильными руками Гамбита. Молодой человек уперся коленом в пол рядом с бедром Ромео, убрал руки с его плеч, склонился к нему и снова прижался к мягким губам.

Реми целовал юношу долго, пока тот не начал недвусмысленно выгибаться ему навстречу, вполне определенно показывая, что хочет большего. Пальцы Монтекки давно уже блуждали под рубашкой Гамбита, и тот поспешно сбросил ее, удивляясь, как не догадался сделать этого сразу. Продолжая целовать Ромео он оперся сначала на локти, а потом опустился на него сверху, накрыв своим телом. Горячие губы Реми проложили дорожку по шее юноши, опустились ниже, и тот ахнул, вцепившись в его плечи. Продолжая скользить губами по смуглой коже, Гамбит потянулся к пряжке его пояса…

Уже после, когда Ромео мирно уснул, уткнувшись лицом в грудь молодого человека и обнимая его за талию, Реми, к которому сон никак не шел, лежал в темноте и думал. Интересно, размышлял он, почему Монтекки настолько свободно вел себя с ним… в «постели»? То ли в этой Вероне все молодые люди такие раскованные, что кидаются в объятия к своим наставникам и спасителям, невзирая на пол вышеозначенных? То ли Ромео дошел до жизни такой благодаря просветительским усилиям Меркуцио, который успешно совратил его в нежном возрасте? Или Беатрис перечитала всяческого слэша, который прочно переплелся в ее сознании с сюжетом бессмертной пьесы, заставляя жителей Вероны с одинаковой терпимостью относиться к разнополым и однополым связям. И уж не заразился ли сам Гамбит столь вольными отношением и уж не нравится ли ему это? Чертовски нравится, твердо решил молодой человек и с этой оптимистической мыслью заснул.

**- Значит, каждый из вас будет ухаживать  
за хорошенькой девушкой, а на мою долю  
достанется симпатичный старичок?**

_**«Здравствуйте, я ваша тетя!»**_

Тибальт, как и предсказывал Реми, действительно появился ближе к полудню. Он застал в высшей степени идиллическую картину: Гамбит с Франциско оживленно болтали, сидя за столом внизу, а Ромео досыпал наверху, в комнате, на кровати, сладко посапывая под одеялом. В постель они с молодым человеком перебрались через пару часов, когда почти одновременно проснулись от боли в затекшем теле и от сквозняка, в высшей степени неприятного. Реми предложил надеть хоть что-нибудь и перейти на кровать, и Монтекки с воодушевлением (то есть с энтузиазмом зевая) его поддержал. Под грудой покрывал оба почувствовали себя значительно лучше, и Гамбит не смог отказать себе (и юноше!) в повторении проделанного ими на шкуре с небольшими вариациями, после чего они опять-таки в обнимку заснули. Поднялся молодой человек ни свет ни заря, выбрался из-под одеял и из объятий Ромео, оделся до конца, повесил куртку Монтекки на столбик кровати, пододвинул ближе его сапоги и, постоянно зевая, побрел вниз. Там нашлись остатки еды, оказавшейся довольно вкусной даже в холодном состоянии. В зале Гамбит просидел до прихода Франциско, который тут же принялся развлекать его пересказом последних новостей. Поэтому Тибальт, пришедший, когда Ромео еще досматривал сны, а Реми как ни в чем не бывало хохотал над шутками Франциско, только скептически хмыкнул. Гамбит кинул парню ключ, и тот скрылся на лестнице. Молодой человек искренне порадовался, что Ромео одет. Правда, он не сомневался, что для Капулетти подробности ночи тайной не являются.

Через полчеса Тибальт спустился в залу уже в компании с сыном Монтекки. Ромео поправлял пояс со шпагой и выглядел абсолютно спокойным. На ходу Капулетти что-то спрашивал, юноша с достоинством отвечал. Гамбит прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть неуместную улыбку и не испортить официальность момента. Встретились два аристократа от корней волос до кончиков ногтей, нечего сказать. У выхода парень пропустил Ромео вперед, юноша прошествовал мимо него с гордо выпрямленной спиной и поднятым подбородком. Тибальт проводил его странным, по мнению молодого человека, взглядом.

На пороге Капулетти обернулся.

- Реми, - позвал он, и Гамбит встрепенулся, оборачиваясь, - сегодня и завтра ты можешь быть свободен, только будь все-таки в доме Капулетти, мало ли что…

- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, - пробормотал молодой человек и громче добавил: - Да, конечно.

Парень кивнул и вышел за дверь, оставив молодого человека недоуменно размышлять о неожиданной сдержанности в общении Тибальта и кротости Ромео. Франциско, который от всех этих материй был далек, переводил взгляд со старшего товарища на закрывшуюся дверь и обратно, потом ему явно надоело молчать и сидеть на одном месте и он предложил Гамбиту пойти в особняк Капулетти, а заодно и прогуляться. Каковое рацпредложение молодой человек с восторгом поддержал…

Следующие сутки с небольшим Реми откровенно валял дурака. Тибальт все это время где-то пропадал, и во время случайных мимолетных встреч в коридоре они успевали лишь приветствовать друг друга кивком головы и парой-тройкой слов. Кроме Франциско и Курио в доме молодой человек ни с кем знаком не был, поговорить было тоже особо не с кем, хотя мальчики значительно просветили его в смысле быта и нравов Вероны. Потом Гамбит нашел-таки себе развлечение – он заставил Франциско раздобыть карты и обучал его, Курио и нескольких парней из Капулетти разным играм. Так весело и незатейливо Гамбит убил больше суток.

Было уже за полдень, когда запыхавшийся Франциско отыскал прогуливающегося в саду Реми.

- Господин Ле Бо! – воскликнул паренек.

Прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева, молодой человек терпеливо дождался, пока он отдышится и продолжит свою речь:

- Лорд Капулетти срочно требует к себе господина Тибальта, - произнес Франциско. – Но он сейчас уезжает и будет через час, он приказал мне отправляться вместе с ним, а я нигде не могу найти племянника лорда. Не могли бы вы…

- Да, конечно, - прервал его Гамбит, уже догадавшийся о смысле просьбы. – Беги, я найду Тибальта и все ему передам.

Успокоенный паренек умчался, а Реми отправился на поиски Капулетти. То, что он отыщет его именно в саду, молодой человек сомневался, но он все равно дышит свежим воздухом, почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным, а потом можно и в доме поискать.

Но уходить из сада Гамбиту не пришлось – пройдя меж стройных деревьев, он вышел было на небольшую лужайку, но тут же попятился и спрятался за ближайшим стволом. Да, искомый объект действительно находился на вышеозначенной лужайке. Но был он там не один.

В отличие от самого Реми Тибальт прошедшие сутки почти все время был занят, однако сейчас он сумел урвать часик для отдыха. И приятного времяпрепровождения с Джованной.

Капулетти растянулся в полный рост прямо на траве, закинув руки за голову, а его длинные волнистые волосы окружали его голову золотистым ореолом. Девушка сидела рядом, лепестками цветка, который держала в руке, водя по лицу парня. Они смотрели только друг на друга и не могли оторваться, воздух вокруг дышал любовью и нежностью, в общем, все было в высшей степени романтично. Реми, который понял, что Тибальт вознамерился провести со своей пассией явно еще больше часа, стало даже стыдно за то, что он вынужден будет их прервать. Поэтому, памятуя о том, что у него еще в запасе есть время, он решил не вторгаться в их идиллию прямо сейчас.

Гамбит сделал еще шаг назад, отступая под прикрытие деревьев, чтобы его уж точно не заметили влюбленные, как вдруг чьи-то руки легли на его плечи. Молодой человек поспешно проглотил готовую сорваться с языка оценку ситуации и резко развернулся к тому, кто неведомым образом умудрился неслышно подкрасться к нему. Это оказалась Лаура. Ну да, облегченно выдыхая, подумал Реми, она, видимо, все делает бесшумно.

Сейчас он получил возможность разглядеть девушку поближе, и совершенно не был разочарован, даже напротив, Лаура оказалась красивее, чем он запомнил. Она лукаво улыбнулась ему, явно забавляясь его удивлению, и молодой человек вернул ей улыбку.

- Я искал Тибальта, - негромко сообщил Гамбит, - но он не один…

Девушка приподнялась на цыпочки, выглядывая из-за его плеча, увидела влюбленную парочку, озорно улыбнулась и прижала палец к губам. Она явно кокетничала, и Реми, чтобы проверить насколько далеко девушка Лаура готова зайти, уперся ладонью в ствол дерева, отсекая ей путь к отступлению, но с таким расчетом, чтобы девушка могла выскользнуть из-под его руки, если захочет.

Не захотела. Лаура скосила взгляд на его руку, иронично приподняла бровь и вдруг шагнула к Реми. Хотя почему «вдруг»? Все шло именно к этому…

Девушка приблизилась к нему, встала на цыпочки, обхватила руками его плечи, и ее мягкие губы коснулись его рта. Гамбит несколько мгновений наслаждался поцелуем, а потом обнял ее за талию, притянул к себе теснее и ответил, перехватив инициативу. Молодой человек оперся спиной о ствол, откидываясь назад, так что Лаура полулежала на нем, приподнял ее, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне и почувствовал, как ее руки крепче обвиваются вокруг его шеи и перебирают его волосы. Поцелуй был долгим, и по окончании его Реми даже забыл зачем вообще забрел в эту часть сада.

Гамбит разжал руки, выпуская Лауру, на губах которой играла мечтательная улыбка. Девушка протянула руку, обвела пальчиком контур его губ и отступила назад. Реми протянул было руку, чтобы снова ее обнять, но она покачала головой, одарила его еще одной лукавой улыбкой и удалилась. Молодой человек проводил ее взглядом, следя за плавно покачивающимися бедрами, потом тяжело вздохнул и направился портить настроение Тибальту.

Капулетти известию о своей чрезвычайно нужности главе рода сильно не обрадовался, и Реми его понимал. Но дело есть дело, и парень этим де вечером уехал в неизвестном направлении. Правда, молодому человеку он обмолвился, что все дело в Ромео. Нет, юноша вел себя вполне адекватно, никого ни в чем не обвинял, и когда ему доложили о случившемся, изволил признать, что его действительно спасли, еще раз публично поблагодарил Тибальта и отбыл в резиденцию рода Монтекки. Но проблема на этом не исчерпалась. Отец Ромео, хоть и уязвленный тем, что первыми на покушения на его сына обратили внимание Капулетти, но о безопасности юноши беспокоившийся гораздо больше, пригласил дядю Тибальта вместе с племянником на беседу за кубком вина. Решено было пока спрятать Ромео и вместе найти виновников. Все это парень излагал Гамбиту хоть и на ходу, но с широченной скептической ухмылкой. Реми все понял.

Сам же молодой человек с успехом продолжил ничегонеделанье, так как приказов от вышестоящего начальства не поступало. Вместе с ним маялись и люди Тибальта, которых в святая святых семьи Монтекки, конечно же, не взяли. Карточные игры немного развеяли скуку, но ближе к вечеру Реми надоело сидеть в четырех стенах и он снова вышел проветриться, тайно надеясь, что что-нибудь приятное, как, например, поцелуй с Лаурой, с ним случится и на этот раз.

Все-таки интуиция молодого человека ни разу не подводила. А за его не очень долгую, но насыщенную жизнь у Гамбита вообще, можно сказать, открылся да предвидения, без него бы он совсем пропал. Не успел он пройти и нескольких сотен шагов, наслаждаясь прохладой раннего вечера и спокойствием сада, как за очередным поворотом ему открылся в высшей степени прекрасный вид.

В центре окруженной деревьями и аккуратно подстриженными кустами маленькой площадки находился фонтан. Ночью это было вообще идеальное место для свиданий, с другой стороны кто первый встал, того и тапки – наверняка очередь на посещение фонтана с любимой девушкой юноши Капулетти занимали за несколько месяцев. Иначе, согласитесь, было бы глупо: когда в летнюю, дышащую ароматами цветов и наполненную любовью ночь на бортике маленького фонтана сидят сразу несколько парочек. Лично Реми бы на такое категорически не согласился.

Но сейчас все было в порядке, даже более чем. Потому что на каменном бортике сидела не парочка, а одна, очень даже красивая, девушка. Джованна. Видимо, после столь внезапного отъезда Тибальта девушка скучала, тем более учитывая то, на что они с этим самым Тибальтом настроились. Наверняка для них бдения у фонтана давно уже пройденный этап. Скорее всего предполагалось романтическое свидание завершить в чьей-нибудь спальне. Однако теперь, при косвенном участии Гамбита, свидание откладывалось на неопределенный срок, хотя девушка на него не злилась. Было бы за что.

Итак, Джованна в гордом одиночестве (по близости не наблюдалось даже Лауры, а, как понял молодой человек, они были лучшими подругами) сидела на бортике фонтана, задумчиво следя за падавшими в чашу струями и окунув одну руку в воду. Длинные волосы, почти сливавшиеся по цвету с платьем девушки, обволакивали ее словно покрывалом. На пару секунд Реми залюбовался картиной, а потом решительно шагнул вперед.

Услышав шаги, Джованна встрепенулась, оборачиваясь, но узнав молодого человека, снова принялась разглядывать свое отражение. Когда он присел рядом с ней, она подняла на него взгляд и улыбнулась. Реми вернул улыбку, задействовав всю свою силу обаяния. Ему не хотелось, чтобы девушка грустила, и он знал, как это исправить.

- Привет, - негромко произнес он.

- Привет, - эхом откликнулась Джованна и замялась, пытаясь вспомнить его имя.

- Реми, - подсказал молодой человек, - Реми Ле Бо.

- Реми, - повторила она.

Девушка сидела к нему вполоборота и, не дождавшись продолжения разговора, снова принялась изучать дно фонтана. Гамбит не торопился возобновлять беседу, откровенно любуясь изгибом ее шеи и плеча, завитками рыжих волос на затылке и нежной кожей, бархатистой даже на вид, а уж, наверное, на ощупь…. Молодой человек едва сдержался, чтобы не протянуть руку и не дотронуться до ее шеи. Спешить не следовало, тем более, что впереди было много времени.

Вместо этого Реми едва ощутимо коснулся пальцами кисти Джованны, который она опиралась о бортик. Девушка вздрогнула, но руки не убрала, безмолвно поощрив его к дальнейшим действиям. Гамбит продолжил медленно поглаживать тыльную сторону ее ладони, лаская тонкие пальцы с аккуратными ноготками. Потом он взял ее руку в свою, глядя как изящная кисть девушки утонула в его широкой ладони. Это побудило Джованну наконец обернуться к нему.

- Скучаешь по Тибальту? – с обезоруживающей улыбкой как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался молодой человек, но руки ее не выпустил.

Девушка слегка нахмурилась, потому что он принялся выводить большим пальцем круги на ее ладони и поглаживать тонкую кожу на запястье.

- Да нет, - покусав губу, девушка собралась с мыслями и облегченно улыбнулась. – Ты подумал, что я из-за отъезда Тибальта тоскую? Да его постоянно дома не бывает, я бы зачахла, если бы волновалась каждый раз!

Вот и хорошо, подумал Реми, переплетая свои пальцы с ее. Джованне это определенно нравилось, и она сбивалась с мысли. Успех следовало закрепить.

Гамбит как бы невзначай придвинулся поближе к девушке, соприкоснувшись с ней плечом и бедром, он обхватил ее кисть своей второй рукой. Джованна подумал-подумала – и склонила голову ему на плечо. Реми отвел ей за спину прядь волос, щекотавшую его шею, не преминув коснуться ее кожи. Девушка только устроилась поудобнее.

- На самом деле я, наверное, все же скучаю, - призналась она. – Но сейчас мне грех жаловаться, раньше Тибальт отсутствовал гораздо чаще.

- Куда уж чаще, - пробормотал Гамбит, с ужасом представляя, когда же в таком случае Капулетти раньше вообще дома бывал.

Джованна рассмеялась, и Реми почувствовал ее низкий вибрирующий смех грудью, к которой прижималась ее спина.

- Да нет, я имею в виду, не последние дни, - пояснила девушка, - а до этого. Но скоро будет свадьба Изабеллы, и потом все закончится.

Молодой человек обнял ее за талию и подтянул к себе. Девушка чуть ли не мурлыкала. Реми поцеловал ее в висок, гадая, намеревается ли он ее соблазнить или же добросовестно выполняет роль доброго дяди доктора-психотерапевта. Пока получалось меньше первого и больше второго. Ну да ладно.

- Знаешь, - произнес он ей в волосы, - мне прекрасно известно, каково это, когда две семьи враждуют не на жизнь, а на смерть…

- М-м-м-м-м-м? – это была вся реакция Джованны, совсем разомлевшей в его объятиях.

- Там, где я ро… вырос, - пояснил Гамбит, - было два клана, которые соревновались за первенство перед владычицей, в смысле перед… герцогиней. И они враждовали, конечно. И когда я полюбил девушку из другого рода, ничего хорошего из этого не получилось.

- Она погибла? – ахнула Джованна.

Фантазия Беатрис все же не смогла в корне изменить средневековый менталитет, пронеслось в голове у молодого человека. Хорошо, что Гильдия Убийц не поступала столь радикально, несмотря на название.

- Нет, но нам пришлось расстаться, - отозвался Реми, - не все ее родственники… одобрили наши отношения. И я уехал…

- В Италию? – поинтересовалась Джованна.

- Ну… да, - с облегчением произнес он, радуясь, что в ее вопросе содержался угодный ей ответ, так что врать ему почти не пришлось.

Про себя он отметил, что девушка уже совершенно равнодушно относится как к тому факту, что у него где-то осталась гипотетическая «любимая», с которой его вероломно разлучили злобные родичи, так и к тому, что у нее самой вроде есть Тибальт, который, несмотря на отсутствие, все же ближе к ней, чем «любимая» к Реми. Но Джованна все это игнорировала, предпочитая эфемерным возлюбленным близкого Гамбита. Молодой человек был с ней в этом полностью согласен.

- И теперь, - продолжал он лишь бы что-нибудь говорить и завораживать ее звуком своего голоса, - я путешествую, не зная, могу ли вернуться…

- Путешествуешь? – откликнулась девушка.

Гамбит развеселился.

- Знаешь, есть такая заморская птица, называется попугай? – спросил он, кусая губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

Джованна промолчала, хотя молодой человек готов был поклясться, что она хотела переспросить «Попугай?».

- Ну так вот, ее можно научить говорить, - сказал он, - только она будет повторять все, что ни скажет хозяин.

Девушка снова промолчала, но Реми готов был поклясться, что ее так и подмывает что-то ответить, но она сдержалась. Вместо этого она удивленно повернулась к нему, и молодой человек, не теряя ни секунды, поймал ее губы своими. Джованна обняла его за шею одной рукой, что сразу напомнило ему Ромео. Поэтому Гамбит притянул ее к себе на колени, не прерывая поцелуя, и почувствовал, как ее руки обвивают его плечи. Что ж, сцена у фонтана обещала быть приятной. И плавно перетечь в сцену в спальне…

Но тут Джованна, видимо, вспомнила про Тибальта. Потому что она вдруг напряглась в его объятиях, пытаясь сбросить его руки, но Реми держал крепко, хотя без нажима.

- Что ты делаешь? – хрипловато прошептала она, когда он отстранился.

Очень своевременный вопрос, подумал Гамбит.

- Целую тебя, - пробормотал он, перебирая ее волосы, - а ты мне отвечаешь…

Он не дал ей задать следующий провокационный вопрос и снова прижался к ее губам, причем она даже не пыталась сопротивляться. Когда он начал покрывать поцелуями ее шею, девушка лишь запрокинула голову, давая ему большую свободу. Реми принялся ласкать ее плечи, приспустив с них платье и пробираясь пальцами ниже.

- И теперь я тебя целую, - шепнул он, - и твое тело мне отвечает…

- Д-да, - выдохнула не способная к более конструктивному диалогу Джованна, устраиваясь в его руках удобнее.

Гамбит продолжал ласкать губами нежную кожу, одновременно раздумывая, отнести ли ее в спальню или она дойдет сама, пусть и опираясь на него. И в чью спальню они пойдут. Фонтан, может, и был идеален для романтических свиданий, но постель лучше по всем параметрам.

Девушка, по-видимому, пришла к аналогичному выводу, потому что собрала всю волю в кулак, отстранилась от молодого человека и, поднявшись с ботика, поманила его за собой.

- Твоя комната или моя, chere? – он догнал ее и обнял за плечи.

- Думаю, что твоя, - улыбнулась Джованна.

- Вот и отлично…

Как им никто не попался по пути в его спальню, Реми сказать не мог. Нет, возможно, кто-то мог видеть их в приоткрытую дверь или из окна, когда они еще сидели у фонтана, да и Тибальт все равно узнает об этом. Но Гамбит почему-то был уверен, что от этого никто не пострадает. Правда, дом Капулетти все это будет обсуждать неделю как минимум…

Едва они оказались в комнате Реми, он запер дверь, подхватил Джованну на руки и снова стал целовать. Он распалился не на шутку, и девушка отвечала ему с не меньшей страстью. Она быстро расстегнула пряжки на его куртке и принялась за пуговицы рубашки. Вскоре оба предмета одежды полетели на пол. Гамбит поставил Джованну на ноги и, пока ее руки скользили по его обнаженной спине и плечам, стал расшнуровывать ее платье. Она начала целовать его шею и ямочку над ключицами, когда он наконец расправился со шнуровкой и спустил платье до бедер.

Реми обнял девушку за талию, донес до постели и уже там окончательно снял с нее платье. Пока он освобождал ее от остальной одежды, Джованна принялась за пряжку его ремня, оба процесса продвигались одинаково споро. Вскоре молодой человек отбросил мешавшие нижние юбки и прочие лишние тряпки и выпрямился, чтобы не отставать от нее и тоже раздеться.

- Как ты прекрасна! – негромко воскликнул он, и это было совершенно искренне.

Джованна одарила его очень женской довольной улыбкой, ее ответный взгляд, скользивший по его телу, был не менее… одобрительным. Гамбит наконец скинул штаны и сапоги и опустился на кровать, в объятия ожидавшей его девушки.

- Я восхищаюсь твоей красотой, - шептал он в перерывах между поцелуями.

Джованна усмехнулась.

- Ты всегда так выражаешь свое восхищение? – спросила она, выгибаясь ему навстречу и запуская пальцы в его волосы.

Реми отозвался не сразу – он не мог заставить себя перестать целовать ее, прерывистые вздохи девушки кружили ему голову.

- Я редко кем _так_ восхищаюсь, - заверил ее он.

Он отстранился от нее и приподнялся на локтях, заглядывая в ее запрокинутое лицо.

- А как же Тибальт? – с усмешкой поинтересовался он. – Ты не скучаешь по нему?

Джованна укоризненно покачала головой, мол какие болваны все-таки эти мужчины, обхватила ладонями его лицо и притянула его к себе для очередного поцелуя. Может, Гамбит и принадлежал к племени «болванов-мужчин», но он был очень понятливым, намек уяснил и больше никаких вопросов не задавал…

Проснулся молодой человек поздним утром в великолепном расположении духа. Джованна ушла к себе еще ночью, почти сразу же, в лучших традициях сентиментальных романов оставив после себя цветочный аромат духов. Правда, прощальная улыбка девушки была очень многообещающей.

Реми некоторое время нежился в кровати, сладко потягиваясь и размышляя, что почти все дни пребывания в Вероне он живет от ночи до ночи. Пока что все… интересные события происходили с ним именно в это время суток. Ну кроме разве что поцелуя с Лаурой. И вообще, остальные Иксмены обзавидовались бы, узнав, какому восхитительному безделью и больше того, каким удовольствиям Гамбит предается, попав, казалось бы, в очередную переделку. Он вынужден был признать, что пока затея Беатрис оборачивается исключительно с положительной для него стороны. Эдакий своеобразный отпуск. С бесплатной поездкой в Италию. Да еще к таким интересным людям…

Однако столь откровенное безделье уже через час снова стало надоедать Реми. Даже в карты перекинуться как назло было не с кем – всех юношей Капулетти забрали на тренировку, и, видимо, надолго. К тому же начинало ощутимо припекать, и к середине дня обещала установиться настоящая жара. Немудрено, что даже в тенистом саду никто не показывался, потому что и там парило преизрядно.

К счастью, Гамбиту повезло забрести в необитаемую в эти часы вынужденной сиесты библиотеку, где он и просидел чуть ли не до заката, пропустив обед. За такую подборку литературы любой коллекционер в его мире не задумываясь отдал бы душу. Правда, отдавая дань исторической правде, вышеозначенная подборка была не такой уж обширной, зато показательной. Все книги были, естественно, рукописные и основную их часть составляли богословские трактаты и молитвенники. Так что библиотека это было громко сказано, скорее помещение служило кабинетом-гостиной, в которой можно было в тишине и покое написать письмо, поговорить или просто уединиться для размышлений о разумном, добром и вечном.

Возможно, мысли Реми от подобных высоких материй были и далеки, но он приятно провел время в библиотеке и очнулся от раздумий только когда громкий топот возвестил об одновременном возвращении юношей с тренировки и дяди Тибальта и племянника со товарищи – от Монтекки. Собственно, «товарищи» - несколько особо верных людей – и издавали большую часть шума, радуясь возвращению в родной дом. Видимо, на территории потенциального противника (который пока не стал официальным «союзником») им было приказано вести себя тише воды ниже травы, вот сейчас они и отрывались вовсю.

В библиотеку не пару секунд заглянул Тибальт, какой-то измученный, взъерошенный, с совершенно ошалевшими глазами, будто глава рода Монтекки на нем пахал. Парень совершенно очевидно вымотался, он быстро кивнул Реми и исчез в коридоре. Ну ничего, сначала ванна, потом обед и, наконец, скучающая Джованна скрасят ему не только оставшийся вечер, но и ночь.

Реми выбрался из кресла, разминая затекшие ноги, аккуратно вернул книгу, которую он скорее изучал, чем читал, на полку, и покинул библиотеку. Наступил вечер, посвежело, ветерок радостно врывался в дом через распахнутые окна. А из самого дома не менее радостно вырывались молодые люди обоих полов, дабы компенсировать часы вынужденного сидения в четырех стенах.

Гамбит последовал их примеру и тоже вышел прогуляться. Он еще раз увидел Тибальта, на этот раз на балконе его комнаты, где парень о чем-то мило беседовал с Джованной. Молодой человек помахал рукой обоим и направился дальше, чтобы не нарушать уединение влюбленных.

Но, проходя под аркой, Реми остановился. Мимо спешила Лаура, и он заступил ей дорогу. Девушка встрепенулась, но подняла на него глаза и растерянность на лице сменилась улыбкой.

- Торопишься, ma chere? – спросил он.

Лаура медленно покачала головой, приближаясь к нему. Гамбит взял ее руки в свои, она крутанулась словно бы в танце, и он поймал ее в объятия. Он бы, конечно, не отказался потанцевать с красивой девушкой, но сейчас условия были не те.

Реми наклонился к девушке для поцелуя, но неожиданно за углом раздались шаги. Беспокоиться им было совершенно незачем, но молодой человек поймал озорной взгляд девушки и увлек ее в нишу прямо под аркой. Некто, так ими и не увиденный, прошел мимо.

Лаура уткнулась в плечо Гамбита, сотрясаясь от смеха. Реми понял, что девушка давно искала такого отзывчивого товарища для своих «игр», а тут подвернулся он. Кто бы еще согласился от Капулетти в их же саду по нишам хорониться?

Он решил, что достоин награды и поцеловал Лауру, как только та подняла лицо. Спиной она прижималась к стене, а он надежно закрывал ее от чужих взглядов, буде кому-нибудь приспичило бы вглядываться в лица целующихся по углам парочек. Реми обнял ее за талию, она закинула руки ему на шею.

Но когда молодой человек одной ладонью попытался скользнуть от талии по ее ребрам и выше, девушка напряглась. Нет, она не стала вырываться из его объятий, но вдруг решительно перехватила его запястье и потянула его руку вниз. И в бок Гамбита кольнуло что-то острое.

Прервав поцелуй, Реми удивленно взглянул вниз и обнаружил, что уколол его кинжал, выскочивший из рукава Лауры. Перехватив его взгляд, девушка медленно покачала головой. Молодой человек правильно истолковал ее взгляд – только не здесь. И правильно, для такого существует уж на худой конец фонтан.

Надо сказать, что Лаура выбрала действенный способ убеждения. Конечно, она же была немой и закричать не могла. А вот маленьким кинжалом предупреждающе кольнуть – запросто. А если это не возымеет действия, то на теле существуют точки, способные убедить получше. Особенно наглядно – с воткнутым в них кинжалом.

Реми разжал руки и демонстративно развел их в стороны, давая девушке возможность уйти. Лаура подсластила пилюлю, приподнявшись на цыпочки и коснувшись его губ своими. Было очевидно, что она отнюдь не против продолжить знакомство. Но не здесь и не сейчас.

Гамбит проводил девушку взглядом, улыбнувшись на прощание и, насвистывая, продолжил свою прогулку по саду.

**Лучший способ сохранить любовь  
мужчины –не выходить за него замуж**

_**К. Денев**_

Самое интересное, как водится, началось в фамильном особняке Капулетти – а также и для Реми – ближе к ночи. Как понял молодой человек, Тибальт, вернувшись из дома Монтекки и едва успев переодеться и кое-как отдохнуть, снова вынужден был сопровождать дядю да еще отца Ромео на этот раз к герцогу. Там представители Капулетти изложили градоправителю свои подозрения, подкрепив их копиями некоторых из добытых Гамбитом бумаг (оригиналы предусмотрительно оставив у себя).

Как, опять же по словам людей Тибальта, удалось узнать молодому человеку, герцог полученной информацией вполне проникся, осознав серьезность ситуации и не беспочвенность подозрений членов «двух равно уважаемых семей». Доказательства также сыграли не последнюю роль, потому что они были очень уж вескими. Правда, в особые подробности не подкованный в политической ситуации в Вероне Гамбит не вдавался, поэтому кого конкретно обвинили Монтекки и Капулетти осталось для него загадкой. Он знал лишь только, что герцог дал добро на выдвижение официальных обвинений и тут же отправил своих людей арестовать виновников в попытках разжигания ненависти между двумя родами и в покушениях на Ромео.

Все это Реми рассказал вездесущий Франциско и частично – люди Тибальта, которых молодой человек некогда учил карточным играм. Они вернулись в особняк уже ближе к полуночи, после чего отправились отдыхать, некоторые чересчур активно. Дом гудел практически до самого утра.

Поэтому когда на следующий день Гамбит, бывший уже в курсе последних новостей, зашел в комнату Тибальта в поисках ее обитателя, он был готов увидеть его в постели с кем угодно, хоть с Джованной и Лаурой одновременно (по правде говоря, молодой человек склонялся именно к этой версии – возможно, потому что она в некоторой степени отражала и его желания?). Но спальня, как ни странно, была пуста. Если она и была свидетельницей ночных гульбищ и игрищ, то все ее участники удалились.

Хотя, как выяснилось, не все. Выходя из комнаты, молодой человек столкнулся с возвращавшимся Тибальтом.

- А, Реми, здравствуй, - Капулетти остановился. – Я как раз тебя ищу.

- Ну нашел, - хмыкнул Гамбит, - что-нибудь важное?

- Слава богу, на этот раз нет, - повеселел Тибальт, - мое задание почти выполнено. Сегодня отдыхаем!

- Я рад, - не покривил душой молодой человек, - как будем гулять?

- Уж точно не в кабаке, - поморщился парень, памятуя о той экзотичной манере, в которой он выполнял задание дяди по охране Ромео. – Сегодня ближе к полуночи сюда приедут Бенволио, Ромео и Меркуцио.

- Бенволио решил устроить мальчишник в твоем доме? – вскинул брови Реми.

Тибальт прыснул.

- Скажешь тоже! – засмеялся он. – Да мой дядя первым бы удавился, случись такое. Нет, просто они придут… обсудить ситуацию.

- А что обсуждать-то? – удивился Гамбит. – Виновники же арестованы!

- Это официальная формулировка, - развеял его сомнения Тибальт. – А так…

- Небольшая закрытая вечеринка, - закончил за него Реми. – Вино, надеюсь, у тебя хорошее?

- Обижаешь, - усмехнулся Капулетти и добавил: - Значит, приходи в мой кабинет где-то ближе к полуночи. Поможешь встретит гостей…

Молодой человек скептически прищурился.

- А с какой радости у тебя такие трепетные отношения с Монтекки? – осведомился он провокационно. – Или теперь вы братья навек?

- Я не припомню, чтобы Бенволио, Ромео или тем более Меркуцио были моими личными кровными врагами, - невозмутимо ответствовал Тибальт.

- Другими словами, ты весь такой прозорливый, и заводил друзей в Монтекки еще до того, как было принято решение об объединении? – ухмыльнулся Гамбит.

- Ну так хвалиться я бы не стал, - нарочито равнодушно отозвался парень, - тем более, что это и не правда. Но знаешь ли, род Капулетти славен блондинами и… блондинками, а вот самые красивые брюнетки всегда были у Монтекки. И думаешь, меня остановила какая-то вражда?

- Думаю, тех брюнеток («и брюнетов!» - добавил он про себя, мысленно усмехнувшись) наличие эфемерной вражды тоже не волновало, - пробормотал Реми, твердо обещая себе по возвращении подкинуть Беатрис кроме классической литературы что-нибудь историческое; или просто популярно объяснить, что «коренной итальянец» и «натуральный блондин» – понятия, мягко говоря, не стыкующиеся.

- Вот именно, - кивнул Капулетти. – А думаешь, что наши девушки по тому же поводу отказывают Бенволио или Ромео?

- Было бы глупо, - признал Гамбит. – На их месте я бы не отказывал…

Тибальт взглянул на него, в серых глазах плясали искорки смеха, и в следующий момент оба расхохотались, и жалобное бренчание не разделявших веселья стекол в окнах было им ответом.

- Будет время, - отсмеявшись и вытирая тыльной стороной ладони набежавшие слезы, произнес парень, - я тебя обязательно с некоторыми познакомлю…

Реми почему-то был почти уверен, что времени не будет, но разочаровывать Капулетти не стал. И лишний раз разочаровывать себя – тоже.

- Так не забудь, - Тибальт сбросил куртку и направился к двери купальни, - сегодня около полуночи.

- Даже если не вспомню, - буркнул Гамбит, - ты ж сам за мной придешь…

- Боюсь, что в таком случае я забуду про встречу, - с совершенно серьезной миной отозвался парень.

Реми подумал, что «в таком случае» он тоже пошлет эту встречу к чертям, но решил, что провести время наедине с Тибальтом он еще успеет, а если он не увидит «живых» Меркуцио и Бенволио, то никогда себе этого не простит. Поэтому молодой человек кротко кивнул и покинул спальню Капулетти.

В кабинет Тибальта Гамбит пришел чуть ли не за полчаса до предполагаемой встречи. Проснулся он еще раньше, и маяться от безделья в своей комнате смысла не видел.

Парень сидел за столом, уставленном вперемешку канделябрами с зажженными свечами, бутылками и графинами с вином и бокалами, и что-то читал. При появлении Реми он поднялся из кресла и жестом пригласил молодого человека принять участие в приготовлениях. Только меня и ждал, хмыкнул про себя тот, подхватывая со стола сразу все пять бокалов, чтобы расставить их на столике. На самом деле кабинет, бывший смежным помещением со спальней Тибальта, выполнял двоякую функцию, потому что, строго говоря, кабинетом его назвать было нельзя. Меньшая часть действительно была занята книжным шкафом и письменным столом с массивными креслами, однако в большей находился большой камин, длинная удобная скамья с раскиданными по ней подушками, кресла, украшенные вычурной резьбой, и два столика. Другими словами, эта часть помещения служила своему хозяину гостиной. В которой принимают особенных гостей.

Себе Реми застолбил кресло слева от камина, как раз напротив того, что намеревался занять Тибальт. Хотя огонь да и свечи давали достаточно света, молодой человек оказывался в полумраке, а вот остальных участников тесного мужского кружка он мог видеть довольно отчетливо. Капулетти пинком подогнал к своему креслу скамеечку для ног, оглядел место будущей сходки и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Все было готово.

Еще когда Реми только вошел в кабинет, он увидел небрежно прислоненную к подлокотнику кресла гитару. Золотистый корпус загадочно поблескивал, отражая пламя из камина. Молодой человек хотел немного поиграть, но оценил красоту сделанного, несомненно, на заказ инструмента и решил не лезть со своими дилетантскими потугами. Тибальт наверняка играл намного лучше и опять же наверняка намеревался это продемонстрировать гостям. Следовало лишь запастись терпением.

Гамбит рухнул в свое кресло, изображая на лице глубочайшее изнеможение. Цапнув со стола ближайший бокал, он наполнил его вином почти до краев, пригубил рубиновую жидкость и откинулся на спинку, с наслаждение смакуя глоток. Вино и правда оказалось выше всяческих похвал. Ну еще бы, Тибальт наверняка для себя приберегал самое лучшее. И не сказать, чтобы безосновательно – этого лучшего он добивался самостоятельно.

Капулетти одобрительно наблюдал за тем, как Реми профессионально пробует вино, блаженство на лице последнего определенно ему польстило. Парень тоже подошел к столику, налил вина себе и только собрался поднести бокал к губам, как в коридоре послышались шаги. Тибальт и Реми переглянулись, после чего Капулетти, с сожалением отставив свой бокал, направился к двери, а молодой человек максимально высунулся из своего кресла, чтобы увидеть гостей сразу же, как они переступят порог кабинета.

Правда, сначала Гамбиту пришлось лицезреть Фабио, одного из доверенных людей самого графа Капулетти и наставника Тибальта. Мужчина возглавлял отряд из Капулетти, которым выпала честь встретить высоких гостей у ворот и проводить их почетным эскортом до места назначения. Честь была весьма сомнительной, хотя с откровенным оскорблением не граничила, к тому же пилюлю более чем подсластили хорошенькие блондиночки и рыженькие, которыми был так славен род Капулетти. Хотя девушками запрещено было быть непосредственными свидетельницами шествия гостей по коридорам дома, подглядывать, а также утолять свое любопытство через приоткрытые двери им никто запретить не мог, поэтому Бенволио, Ромео и Меркуцио сегодня обзавелись множеством поклонниц и потенциальных пассий.

Поэтому когда молодые люди вошли наконец в кабинет Тибальта, недовольства на их лицах не было. Реми подумал, что в его время обычно при процедуре знакомства с хорошенькими девушками принято обмениваться телефонами и едва не прыснул, представив в аналогичной ситуации всех четверых. У одного Капулетти «записная книжка» от обилия номеров просто бы не закрывалась. Как и ежедневник, в котором были бы распланированы свидания с разными девушками. По дням недели, не иначе.

Когда Тибальт запер за вошедшими дверь, Гамбит все же поднялся из кресла, чтобы поприветствовать новоприбывших, а заодно и познакомиться. Ему было до смерти любопытно, как же выглядят шекспировские герои «в жизни». Хотя с равным успехом внешность парней могла быть плодом воображения Беатрис, но молодой человек предпочитал более объективную версию.

Хотя нет, все-таки печать сознания девочки лежала по крайней мере на Бенволио, который оказался блондином. Симпатичный молодой человек, немного ниже Ромео, с короткими непослушными волосами и безумно обаятельным лицом. В его зеленых глазах светился мальчишеский задор, а лучики в уголках свидетельствовали, что он одаривает окружающих своей неповторимой улыбкой охотно и часто. У него была очень живая мимика и негромкий мягкий голос. Глядя на него, Реми вполне мог поверить, что этот молодой человек ни к кому не испытывает ненависти. Да, раздражение, иногда злость и гнев, но того испепеляющего чувства, которым, по словам Шекспира, сочилась Верона, в нем быть не могло. Бенволио Гамбиту очень понравился, хотя бы просто потому, что совершенно незнакомого человека тот приветствовал искренне и очень сердечно.

Родственник герцога, сиречь Меркуцио, оказался почему-то совершенно лысым. Лишь вежливость не позволила Реми откровенно вытаращиться на него, поэтому он сразу же ответ взгляд и изумление переваривал уже про себя. Но после первого приступа удивления молодой человек заметил, что Меркуцио довольно симпатичен и обаятелен. Пожалуй, лицо самого ехидного представителя Вероны, если верить бессмертной трагедии, было почти таким, каким ожидал его увидеть Гамбит. Карие глаза, в которых плясали неизменные насмешливые искорки, и ироничная улыбка не оставляли сомнений, что перед ним был именно знаменитый родственник градоправителя. Познакомившись с ним, Реми понял, почему ему из всех персонажей больше всех импонировал именно Меркуцио. Пока он не узнал получше Тибальта…

С Ромео Гамбит уже был знаком, поэтому ему молодого человека Тибальт не представлял. Когда церемония знакомства завершилась, Капулетти пригласил всех сесть и молодые люди заняли приглянувшиеся кресла, все смогли наконец отдать должное вину. Наблюдая за гостями из-под опушенных ресниц, Реми с улыбкой подумал, что только визита в винные погреба будущих родственников Бенволио не хватала для достойного завершения череды мальчишников. И остальные прекрасно это знали.

- Итак, - на правах отпрыска самого знатного из представленных здесь семейств произнес наконец Меркуцио, - чем мы обязаны такой чести?

Реми перевел взгляд на Тибальта и невольно залюбовался парнем. Тот не зря выбрал стратегически правильное место у камина, теплые отблески огня гуляли по его коже и волосам. Рубины в его серьге и фамильном перстне и вино в бокале преломляли свет, отбрасывая загадочные темно-красные блики. Капулетти полулежал в своем кресле, закинув ноги на скамеечку и разглядывая остальных из-под опущенных ресниц. Сейчас, с поблескивающими глазами и хитроватой полуулыбкой, парень как никогда напоминал Гамбиту кота. Точнее нет, котяру, вальяжного и довольного, как будто бы он только что объелся сметаны. Дикого кота, в любой момент готового к смертельному броску, но в то же время могущего стать мурлыкающим котенком, если найти к нему правильный подход… Но ручным он никогда не будет, как ни старайся.

Молодой человек скользнул взглядом по спадающим на плечи волнистым волосам, по насмешливому изгибу губ, по вороту полурасстегнутой рубашки и неожиданно понял, что все действо было задумано ради только одного человека. Это был, конечно, не Реми, к чему Тибальту было заигрывать с ним, тем более, что они уже провели вместе ночь. И это был определенно не Меркуцио – хотя по идее они с Капулетти должны были друг друга люто ненавидеть, а также испытывать другие сравнимые по силе эмоции, по их поведению и репликам этого заметно не было, так что соблазнить родственника герцога парень, может, и хотел, но не в этой жизни, точнее не в этом идеальном мире. Бенволио вроде бы вполне подходил, но с Тибальтом он вел себя совершенно раскованно, да и вообще Гамбит, полагаясь на свой опыт по части психологии, заключил, что в этом плане они парни друг друга не интересуют.

Значит, оставался Ромео… Когда он еще вошел в кабинет, он приветствовал Реми коротким кивком. С Тибальтом он здоровался немногим дольше, а потом сразу юркнул в кресло и сейчас сидел абсолютно молча, грея в ладонях бокал со слегка пригубленным вином. Мальчик заметно нервничал, и Гамбит усмехнулся, теперь уже не сомневаясь в причине. Ну а что поделать, если из сына Монтекки стараниями Беатрис (а, может, и вопреки оным) получилась такая хорошенькая девочка? В глазах некоторых, пожалуй, даже самая симпатичная в Вероне.

Реми неожиданно обнаружил, что отвлекся и оказался вне разговора, и прислушался к репликам, которыми перебрасывались молодые люди. Меркуцио заставил Ромео сделать еще несколько глотков вина, и безотказное живительное снадобье подействовало, и Монтекки включился в беседу. Тем более, что разговор зашел как раз о покушениях на него.

- Оказывается, мы несколько раз чудом избежали смерти! – воскликнул Бенволио, которому теперь сам черт был не брат, остальным, впрочем, тоже. – Слышишь, Ромео?

- Ну, положим, этому чуду мы немного помогли, - пробормотал несколько уязвленный Тибальт.

- В том числе и я, не забывай, - весело заметил Гамбит.

- Ну да, - скептически хмыкнул Меркуцио.

- Между прочим, - молодой человек честно попытался гордо подбочениться и изобразить оскорбленное достоинство, полулежа в кресле, но не преуспел в начинании и со смехом откинулся на спинку, - если бы не я, вам бы было некого обвинять!

- Я, конечно, великодушно прошу прощения, - откликнулся родич герцога, - но место в городских хрониках обещать тебе не могу, ты пришлый…

- И даже не дворянин, - подхватил Бенволио.

От раздавшегося через мгновение хохота бокалы подпрыгнули и жалобно зазвенели, а огонь в камине испуганно метнулся под поленья в тщетной попытке спастись. До слез смеялся даже Ромео. Молодые люди определенно дошли до кондиции. До нужной.

- Кстати, - Реми поднял руку с бокалом, призывая всех к молчанию, - я могу тогда в качестве компенсации хотя бы узнать, кого в итоге все-таки обвинили и по какой статье… то есть в чем?

Тибальт с Бенволио переглянулись.

- Это были граф ля Фораль и маркиз Тетти, - сознался Капулетти и уже совсем собрался было в подробностях поведать Гамбиту обстоятельства шпионской эпопеи, но тот отмахнулся: детишек, которые играют в конспирацию и мировые заговоры он и без веронцев перевидал достаточно.

- Их хоть арестовали, надеюсь? – поинтересовался он вместо этого. – Или что там у вас делают?

На этот раз переглянулись Бенволио с Меркуцио. Весьма удивленно.

- Можно сказать, что арестовали, - ответил невозмутимый Тибальт, уже привыкший к чудачествам иноземного гостя. – Доволен?

- Я доволен исключительно тем, что никому больше ничего не угрожает, - Реми улыбнулся сначала Капулетти, а потом и Ромео, который поспешно отвел глаза.

- Нам всегда что-то угрожает, - разумно возразил Бенволио.

Реми протестующее вскинул руки.

- Так. Больше я никуда не полезу, - озвучил он свой протест в ответ на изумленный взгляд остальных и преимущественно Тибальта. – А то знаю я вас, растреплете по всему городу про вора, который решает все проблемы и добывает информацию. Спасибо, такая реклама мне ни к чему.

По задумчивому взгляду Капулетти молодой человек догадался, что тот как раз подумывал, как бы припрячь его к очередному нехорошо пахнущему делу, но пока передумал. Ну да, сначала он применит более действенные методы убеждения, а потом и сам Реми, глядишь, согласится. И что было самым удивительным, Гамбит после этого вполне мог согласиться!

Бенволио и Меркуцио синхронно пожали плечами, как бы говоря, что они мол ничего подобного и в мыслях не имели. Ромео промолчал, поглядывая на молодого человека с каким-то странным любопытством. Наверное, он только сейчас понял, насколько Реми отличается от всех них.

- Ну что мы все о делах, - с опасной мягкостью произнес Тибальт, - мне кажется, что сейчас есть вещи и поважнее. Ромео! – его голос стал совсем бархатным и обволакивающим, когда он окликнул юношу.

- Да? – встрепенулся Монтекки, вскидывая голову. – Что?

- Тебе не нравится вино? – вкрадчиво осведомился Капулетти, не отрывая взгляда от темных глаз Ромео. – Ты даже одного бокала не выпил. Может, предложить тебе другое?

- Другое? – эхом откликнулся юноша, мигом напомнив Реми Джованну в почти аналогичной ситуации с той лишь разницей, что девушка все-таки сидела у него на коленях. – Ах да, то есть нет! Спасибо, вино великолепно.

Меркуцио, пряча глаза, кусал губы, чтобы не расхохотаться. Губы Бенволио тоже разъезжались в улыбке, когда он, не дожидаясь, просьбы Тибальта или протеста Ромео, щедрой рукой наполнил бокал кузена почти до краев. А юноша все смотрел на Тибальта, не в силах вырваться из плена гипнотизирующего взгляда серых глаз. Капулетти улыбался так, что от его улыбки даже у Реми все внутри переворачивалось, что уж говорить о Ромео? Да, парень определенно настроился заполучить сына Монтекки на свое ложе. Гамбит бы многое отдал, чтобы лицезреть процесс соблазнения, предшествующий, собственно постели, но справедливо полагал, что оный будет все-таки скрыт от него. Жаль, не придется повеселиться лишний раз. По лицам Бенволио и Меркуцио молодой человек догадался, что они сожалеют о том же.

- Предлагаю тост за удачное завершение дела, - неожиданно даже для самого себя сказал Реми.

Ромео и Тибальт дружно вздрогнули, выныривая из оцепенения. Ага, Капулетти тоже проняло, подумал Гамбит. Еще немного, и их впору было бы наедине оставлять и свет гасить. А так, глядишь, в них еще проявится способность к более-менее конструктивному диалогу. Молодой человек не сомневался, что Тибальт не собирался уединяться с Монтекки прямо сегодня, просто попал под влияние момента. Бенволио и Меркуцио посмотрели на Реми почти с благодарностью.

Присутствующие солидарно подняли свои бокалы, присоединяясь к тосту.

- А еще, - продолжал выполнять роль массовика-затейника молодой человек, когда звон бокалов утих, - если это не будет сочтено за дерзость, я бы хотел попросить господина Капулетти сыграть нам на гитаре. Признаться, меня она заинтриговала. Ты хорошо играешь?

- О, еще как! – ответил за хозяина Бенволио. – Просто божественно! А еще и поет…

- Благодарствую, - сдержанно кивнул явно польщенный Тибальт, с готовностью подхватывая скучавшую у кресла гитару, - раз об этом зашла речь, я с удовольствием вам сыграю.

Покраснел бы еще для полноты картины, усмехнулся Реми, мысленно аплодируя тому изяществу, с которым Капулетти согласился перевести разговор на свои музыкальные способности. Он хотел было подмигнуть Тибальту, но в этот момент тот сначала ласкающее пробежал пальцами по струнам, а потом заиграл, и молодой человек забыл обо всем.

«Божественно» лишь в малой степени отражало весь тот спектр впечатлений, который вызывал парень своей игрой и, главное, пением. Чуть хрипловатый голос, который и так было слушать истинное удовольствие, в песне раскрылся, обнаружив очень и очень неплохой диапазон. От богатства интонаций и обертонов и умения, с которым Тибальт ими пользовался, по коже Реми пробежали мурашки. Голос Капулетти следовало принимать строго дозировано, как мощнейший афродизиак. Одеколон Гамбита не выдерживал с ним никакого сравнения.

Хотя парень пел на своем родном языке, то есть теоретически слова и для Реми должны были быть понятны, тот не запомнил ни одного. Он слушал лишь неповторимый голос, пытаясь разобраться в своих ощущениях. Он смутно помнил, что когда Тибальт закончил петь и вернул на место отозвавшуюся мечтательным – и сладострастным, в этом не было сомнения, – вздохом гитару, он от избытка чувств зааплодировал, и остальные его поддержали. Только потом он начал понемногу приходить в себя.

Гамбит ожидал, что в продолжении беседы Ромео снова замкнется и притихнет пуще прежнего, но тот вел себя на удивление живо, поддерживал беседу и смеялся вместе со всеми, даже иногда шутил, хотя львиную долю юмора в собравшейся мужской компании обеспечивал все-таки Меркуцио. Реми наблюдал за ним и искренне удивлялся, что книжные герои оказались наделены такой индивидуальностью. Молодой человек не знал, «повинна» ли в этом Беатрис или любой идеальный мир живет и развивается вне описывающего его художественного произведения, но ему было очень интересно общаться с героями пьесы. Точнее говоря, он уже давно забыл, что они – персонажи шекспировской трагедии, которую он когда-то читал из-под палки в рамках джентльменского набора классического образования. Иногда даже Гамбит ловил себя на мысли, что ему безумно хочется остаться в этом мире еще хотя бы на пару недель и подробнее все тут изучить. Кстати, очень любопытно, а каковы в нем географические границы? Существует ли вообще остальной земной шар, или территория ограничена собственно Вероной еще, может быть, Римом и Мантуей? Реми был практически уверен, что так необходимого сейчас времени у него как раз и не будет, поэтому искренне огорчался.

Посиделки шли своим чередом и завершились далеко за полночь (неудивительно, учитывая, во сколько они начались). Можно даже сказать, что когда гости приняли решение покинуть оказавшийся к ним столь гостеприимным особняк Капулетти, на горизонте уже угадывалось слабое зарево – утро было уже на подходе. Сам Реми тоже украдкой позевывал в кулак, а вот Тибальт был на удивление свеж как огурчик и трезв как стеклышко, хотя употреблял горячительные напитки наравне со всеми. Кстати, когда люди Капулетти пришли, чтобы вежливо препроводить гостей к воротам, Гамбит в полной мере оценил тактический ход парня – гости, конечно, на ногах держались вполне твердо, но заблудиться в доме могли запросто, а в саду – и того легче. Итак, сердечно распрощавшись, гости отбыли в сопровождении почетного эскорта, ненавязчиво поддерживающего их под локоть и направляющего в нужное ответвление коридора.

Реми тоже хотел отправиться в свою комнату, но, как оказалось, у Тибальта на этот счет были совершенно другие планы…

По уже устоявшейся традиции проснулся Гамбит после полудня. По правде говоря, он бы первый убил того, кто осмелился бы потревожить его или Капулетти хоть мгновением раньше. Но обошлось без лишних жертв, у молодого человека не было даже похмелья и головной боли, он просто лег очень поздно. Они заснули чуть ли не с восходом солнца.

После того как ушли Бенволио, Меркуцио и Ромео, Тибальт почти сразу увлек Реми в свою спальню. Молодой человек и не думал сопротивляться, хотя ему немного хотелось спать, но когда Капулетти начал что-то нашептывать ему на ухо, он сразу вспомнил его божественное пение, и сонливость с него как рукой сняло. Гамбит искренне недоумевал, как это Тибальт умудрился до сих пор не переспать со всей Вероной. От парня требуется лишь на каком-нибудь празднестве сыграть на гитаре и спеть пару песен на главной площади при всем честном народе. И все. Потом останется лишь назначить очередность, с которой горожане будут попадать в его постель. Любого, кто в здравом уме и твердой памяти способен был отказать человеку с таким голосом, Реми не задумываясь назвал бы сумасшедшим. Или глухим. Но тогда сразу и слепым, потому что к шарму парня тоже невозможно было оказаться равнодушным.

Гамбит посмотрел направо и был несказанно удивлен наличием в постели Тибальта. Молодому человеку почему-то казалось, что тот всегда просыпается раньше и уходит. По крайней мере эмпирические данные свидетельствовали именно об этом. Значит, их было слишком мало для выстраивания закономерности. Тьфу, поморщился Реми, какая ерунда с утра в голову лезет! Не иначе скоро возвращаться в школу, детишек учить…

Молодой человек выбрался из объятий Капулетти, вылез из кровати, сладко потянулся всем телом и принялся одеваться, выудив из груды одежды на полу свои штаны и рубашку. Он успел натянуть только первый из добытых предметов, когда проснулся Тибальт. Парень не стал расходовать лишнюю энергию и потянулся прямо в постели. А потом перекатился на бок и, приподнявшись на локте, принялся наблюдать за одевающимся Гамбитом, одобрительным взглядом скользя по еще пока не облаченному в рубашку торсу молодого человека. Реми оказал Капулетти любезность и сначала обулся.

- Сегодня никуда торопиться не надо? – подколол парня Гамбит.

- Не-а, - с нескрываемым удовольствием отозвался тот, снова по-кошачьи потягиваясь; настолько провокационно, что молодой человек тут же пожалел, что оделся, потому что ощутил желание снова забраться к нему в постель, но мужественно поборол оное.

В опровержение его слов в дверь осторожно постучали. Реми оценил уважение остальных Капулетти к досугу Тибальта, которое тот, видимо, в свое время воспитывал весьма жесткими методами. Зато теперь все ходили как по струнке.

- Ну что еще? – мгновенно помрачнев, неприязненно осведомился парень.

- Господин Тибальт, - раздался из коридора робкий голос Курио, - меня послали напомнить вам о тренировке…

- Да, конечно, - лицо Капулетти сразу разгладилось и он легко вскочил с постели. – Иди, Курио, я все помню, скоро буду.

Реми молча перебросил парню его одежду, надеясь, что его лицо не выражает сожаления, что их все-таки прервали.

- Хлопоты будут, - усмехнулся Тибальт, с молниеносной быстротой одеваясь, - но приятные. Что может быть лучше хорошей тренировки?

- Здоровый сон, - буркнул Гамбит, с содроганием вспоминая побудки, которые почти каждое утро устраивал Циклоп и еще сильнее внутренне содрогаясь при мысли, что ему это рано или поздно снова предстоит.

Капулетти преувеличенно внимательным взглядом окинул с ног до головы его лишенное намека вообще на какой-либо жир тело и скептически хмыкнул, явно сомневаясь, что Реми достиг таких впечатляющих результатов одним лишь вышеозначенным методом.

Ничего не сказав, Тибальт закончил одевание, сходил в купальню, вернулся оттуда через пару минут, стряхивая капли с волос, накинул куртку и направился к двери. На пороге он остановился, явно производя в уме какие-то подсчеты:

- Кстати, приходи ко мне вечером, у меня кое-что для тебя есть.

С этими словами парень, храня на лице в высшей степени загадочное выражение, удалился. Реми молча пожал плечами и подхватил со спинки стула рубашку.

Время окончания тренировки, на которую, собственно, Курио и вызывал своего обожаемого наставника, Гамбит смог определить без труда – по негромким утомленным голосам вконец измученных Тибальтом юношей Капулетти. Видимо, парень, немилосердно скучавший во время выполнения задания дяди, решил оторваться по полной программе и отдохнуть наконец душой. Это был, по-видимому, единственный вид отдыха, который оказался доступен на протяжении тренировки. В чем-то Тибальт и Циклоп оказались слепленными из одного теста. По крайней мере Реми искренне не понимал людей, которые с почти садистским наслаждением могли применять к ни в чем не повинным людям такую изощренную пытку как утренняя (ну… или дневная) тренировка. Так мало того, они же и сами с наслаждением принимали участие в процессе на равнее с мучимыми – а вот уж сие обстоятельство для молодого человека и вовсе было сплошной загадкой.

Выждав для верности с полчасика, Гамбит покинул свою комнату и направился в кабинет Тибальта. По дороге ему повстречались несколько приободрившихся юношей, иногда в сопровождении девушек. У некоторых будущих воинов, правда, на всяческих незащищенных местах наличествовали явственные украшения в виде синяков и ссадин, но лица обоего пола этот факт препятствием для более тесного общения не считали: юноши считали, что боевые ранения только придают мужчине еще больший шарм, а девушки с удовольствием предоставляли им отдохновение в своих объятиях.

Кивнув нескольким знакомым парням, Реми в одиночестве миновал еще три поворота и остановился перед искомой дверью. Негромко постучал, получил приглашение войти и охотно вышеупомянутому последовал.

Тибальта молодой человек нашел исключительно, когда тот подал голос, потому что парень совершенно терялся за высокими стопками бумаг, разложенных на столе. Гамбит удивился, что они давно не на полу – казалось, что на эти груды дунь, и они тут же обвалятся. Парень как-то обходился.

Однако кивок, которым Капулетти приветствовал молодого человека, оказался для изучаемых им документов роковым – стопка все-таки поехала, и Реми едва успел ее подхватить. Он замер, держа бумаги в охапке, пока Тибальт, пошарив взглядом по комнате, не указал ему подбородком на ближайшее кресло. Гамбит свалил туда пергаменты, после чего и сам занял кресло – напротив парня, через стол.

- Тебя опять запрягли? – сочувственно поинтересовался молодой человек.

Капулетти окинул окружавшие его бумаги таким взглядом, словно впервые их видел.

- Да не сказал бы, - пробормотал он.

- Для тебя это работой уже не считается? – поразился Реми. – Или ты меньшими категориями не мыслишь?

- Это не мое, - со смехом отозвался Тибальт, откидываясь на спинку и широким жестом сметая со стола вторую стопку.

Гамбит немедленно пожалел о своих предосторожностях. И правда, если документы чужие, зачем деликатничать?

- Это все я должен передать Монтекки, - пояснил парень. – А остальное, - он кивнул на погребенное под бумагами кресло, - герцогу. Его люди придут завтра.

- А Монтекки? – поинтересовался молодой человек, раздвинув стопку посередине, заглянув в записи и сомкнув листы обратно, - все равно они ничего ему не говорили.

- Их… _представитель_, - Тибальт немного запнулся, - должен появиться сегодня.

Реми уже догадался о личности представителя, но заострять на этом внимание не стал. Вместо этого он изложил другую свою мысль.

- Я вот тут подумал, - лениво произнес он, - судя по твоим… любовницам и любовникам, тебе нравятся рыженькие девушки и темненькие мальчики.

- Не лишено оснований, - согласился Капулетти, окидывая его насмешливым взглядом.

- И мне интересно, - Гамбит намеренно выдержал театральную паузу, - под какую категорию подхожу я?

Тибальт продолжал изучать его, и теперь в его глазах не было ни тени улыбки.

- Это новый для меня опыт, - совершенно серьезно отозвался он.

Реми, отчаянно сдерживая разъезжающиеся в ухмылке губы, осведомился:

- Как с Лаурой?

- Это другое, - покачал головой Капулетти.

Потом он уронил голову на руки и расхохотался. Гамбит не отставал, скорчившись от смеха в кресле и утирая слезы.

- Так все-таки, - продолжил он, когда к нему вернулся дар членораздельной речи, - и как тебе подобный опыт?

- Напрашиваешься на комплимент? – с неподражаемым аристократизмом вскинул бровь Тибальт.

- Комплимент? – вытаращился на него молодой человек. – От тебя? Вынужден признать, что это для меня тоже новый опыт.

- Я не силен в таких речах, - усмехнулся парень.

- Позволь тебе не поверить, - возразил Реми, - каким же тогда образом ты водишь к фонтану блондинок и брюнеток? А еще учеников заводишь?

- Исключительно природным шармом, - парировал Капулетти.

- Хотя, - медленно проговорил Гамбит, словно бы беседуя сам с собой, - не лишено смысла. Если бы у тебя еще и язык был хорошо подвешен, у тебя в постели перебывала бы уже вся Верона, а не ее часть, как на сегодняшний день…

Тибальт мастерски изобразил на лице глубочайшее презрение, с коим знатным особам должно общаться с ворами.

- Я бы вызвал тебя на поединок, - протянул он, - да кресло слишком удобное.

- Угу, - кивнул Реми, - а еще здесь нет кровати и повсюду валяются эти чертовы бумаги. Вот когда их не будет, возможно, ковер, как вариант, подойдет…

Капулетти ухмыльнулся.

- И откуда ж ты такой взялся?

- Тайна, - широко улыбнулся Гамбит, - иначе ты отправишься туда, найдешь там таких же как я и скоро пресытишься. А подобное надо потреблять строго дозировано.

- Скорее я запрещу своим людям туда ездить, - покачал головой Тибальт.

- Не хочешь меня ни с кем делить? – провокационно осведомился молодой человек.

Парень хмыкнул.

- Когда я на старости лет начну собирать диковины, - сказал он, - ты будешь первым…

- Экспонатом, – с готовностью подсказал Реми, - только смотри, что когда ты начнешь свою коллекцию, я уже тоже впаду в маразм.

Капулетти смерил его взглядом, в котором читалось явное сомнение в том, что сие прискорбное событие случится с ними в будущем, поскольку оно явно уже произошло – иначе как еще объяснить, что один несет полную чушь, а другой все это с совершенно серьезным лицом слушает?

Гамбит правильно истолковал этот взгляд и решил пока перестать ломать комедию.

- Так зачем я тебе опять понадобился? – миролюбиво спросил он. – Ведь ты сам говорил, что заданий больше не будет…

Вообще-то о таком Тибальт никогда не заикался, но молодой человек надеялся спровоцировать его на подобное высказывание. Или хотя бы пусть парень скажет, для чего Реми ему будет нужен в следующий раз.

Но Капулетти никак не отреагировал на этот пробный камень, и Гамбит затруднился с толкованием такого поведения, не зная, означает ли это, что славному веронскому семейству он больше не надобен, или напротив – его решили взять на полную ставку. То его другими словами, он не был уверен, радоваться ему или огорчаться.

Поэтому серьезное лицо Тибальта его насторожило. Тот, не отрывая от молодого человека странного взгляда, полез в карман куртки и достал оттуда нечто, аккуратно завернутое в темный бархат.

- Я хотел бы подарить тебе это, - без тени иронии произнес парень.

Он осторожно развернул мягкую ткань, и взору Реми предстало произведение ювелирного искусства – то ли брошь, то ли булавка из завитков чистого золота, украшенная рубинами разного размера. У молодого человека, никогда не замечавшего в себе особой склонности к украшениям, перехватило дыхание от такой красоты. Хотя за окном было еще довольно светло, Тибальт уже зажег свечи в нескольких канделябрах, и золотистый свет дробился в сердцевине камней, заставляя их играть. Гамбит смотрел на украшение как зачарованный, будучи не в силах даже оторвать взгляд, не то что пошевелиться! Становилось даже как-то обидно, что это великолепие существует лишь в воображении Беатрис.

Тибальт, понявший, что в таком состоянии от Реми мало чего можно добиться, негромко кашлянул, взял руку молодого человека за запястье и вложил булавку в его ладонь. Гамбит слегка сомкнул пальцы, обхватывая затейливые завитки и чувствуя, как согревается металл.

- Это подарок, - подумать только, Капулетти казался немного смущенным! – От меня. Если хочешь, семья тебе заплатит…

- И думать забудь! – воскликнул вынырнувший из блаженной прострации Реми. – Ты хочешь меня обидеть.

- Я рад, что тебе понравилось, - мягко улыбнулся парень. – Я заметил, что ты не носишь украшений, но это просто безделушка на память. Золотой и красный – это цвета Капулетти.

- Спасибо, - выдохнул Гамбит, стараясь не думать о цене «безделушки».

Молодой человек так и не нашел, куда ее пока спрятать, держа булавку в ладони и стараясь, чтобы острие игры не касалось кожи. Сейчас он не смог бы расстаться с ней, в этом украшении переплелись все события, впечатления и чувства, которые теперь неразрывно были связаны для него с Вероной и шекспировской пьесой. Если бы была хоть малейшая возможно сохранить эту булавку при возвращении, Реми без колебаний воспользовался бы ей, чтобы хотя иногда брать ее в руки, водить пальцами по золотым завиткам и погружаться в воспоминания. Гамбит сжал украшение в ладони, и его захлестнул водоворот мыслей и чувств. Почему-то вдруг стало горько, к горлу подкатил ком, и он как никогда четко осознал, что все это не навсегда.

Но приступ неожиданной тоски тут же прошел, как и не было. Молодой человек глубоко вздохнул, поднял глаза на Тибальта, который выжидающе смотрел на него, и благодарно ему улыбнулся. Парень вернул ему улыбку и вдруг поморщился.

- Ты чего? – удивился Реми.

- Шея затекла, - пояснил Капулетти. – И плечи тоже.

- Стареешь, - подколол его Гамбит, поднимаясь с кресла.

- Ты куда собрался? – осведомился Тибальт.

- Не бойся, - засмеялся молодой человек, - я от тебя не убегаю.

Он обогнул стол, пряча подарок парня в карман, и остановился позади его кресла. Тот попытался было повернуться к нему, но от резкой боли в шее зашипел и вернулся в прежнее положение.

- Я просто хочу тебе немного помочь, - негромко произнес Реми, опуская ладони на его плечи и сразу вспоминая, чем закончился массаж Ромео.

Но Капулетти действительно было больно, и для начала следовало облегчить его мучения. Гамбит принялся осторожно разминать сведенные мышцы, и вскоре достиг желаемого – Тибальт расслабился и блаженно вздохнул.

- Теперь я тебя точно никуда не отпущу, - пробормотал он.

Реми пожалел, что обучал юношей Капулетти исключительно карточным играм и не догадался провести экспресс-курс оздоровительного массажа. Хотя… если вдруг Беатрис затянет с отправкой его обратно, на хлеб с маслом он всегда сможет заработать – где еще в Вероне найти столь многогранную и незаменимую личность как он?

Тибальт откинулся на спинку кресла и смежил веки, как вдруг в дверь вежливо постучали. Капулетти выпрямился, недовольно тряхнул головой, его плечи под ладонями Реми мгновенно напряглись.

Не дождавшись ответа, дверь почти сразу приоткрылась, и в образовавшуюся щель протиснулся Ромео.

- Тибальт… - начал он, но заметил за спиной парня Гамбита и смущенно попятился, - извини, я помешал.

- Нисколько, - отозвался Капулетти, ненавязчиво стряхивая руки молодого человека и поднимаясь из кресла, - проходи, я тебя ждал.

Реми понял намек и направился к двери, на полпути встретившись и раскланявшись с Монтекки. Тот ощущал себя явно не в своей тарелке, но Гамбит не сомневался, что Тибальт заставит его чувствовать себя более чем дома. Почти хищная улыбка парня наглядно об этом свидетельствовала.

- Меня прислал дядя, - пробормотал Ромео, роясь в карманах, - он просил забрать бумаги и передать вот это…

Реми не видел толком, что юноша протянул Капулетти через стол, но жест парня он разглядел отлично. Пальцы Тибальта, конечно же совершенно случайно, коснулись руки Монтекки, при этом глаза Капулетти не отпускали его взгляд. Ромео отчетливо вздрогнул, но руку отдергивать и не подумал. Гамбит спрятал ухмылку и кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

- Так я пойду? – невинно осведомился он у кольнувшего его взглядом Капулетти.

- Да, - кивок получился совершенно спокойным, - пока отдыхай.

«Нескоро еще ты понадобишься», - это подразумевалось.

Гамбит учтиво поклонился, улыбнулся повернувшемуся, чтобы попрощаться, Ромео и шагнул назад, через порог, правой рукой нащупывая в кармане подарок Тибальта и одновременно левой закрывая дверь кабинета…

**Так – изменял, но в мыслях – никогда!**

_**В. Вишневский**_

…и, наступив на забытый в коридоре скейтборд, отчаянно замахал руками в попытках обрести равновесие, но не преуспел и растянулся поперек коридора, приложившись затылком о стену. Хоть скейт отлетел в сторону и не попался под спину, и то счастье.

Реми ошалело помотал головой и заморгал, разгоняя плясавшие перед глазами разноцветные круги. Потом он прислушался к ощущениям своего тела, нет ли травм. Все произошло настолько неожиданно, что молодой человек даже сгруппироваться не успел. Но нет, вроде бы все цело. Повезло.

Затем следовало осмотреться. Гамбит еще раз обвел окружающую обстановку взглядом, окончательно убеждаясь, что ему не померещилось – коридор действительно ничем не напоминал оный в доме Капулетти. По крайней мере тот был шире, на полу не были раскиданы предметы ученического досуга, хотя и ковра тоже не наблюдалось.

Откуда-то из глубины коридора раздались легкие шаги, приглушенные вышеупомянутым ковром, и рядом с Реми остановилась пара длинных стройных ножек, скорее подчеркнутых, чем прикрытых мини-юбкой. Выше взгляд молодого человека не дополз – поворачивать и поднимать голову было неприятно.

- Что, креол, вернулся? – насмешливо поинтересовался с умопомрачительной высоты голос Шельмы. – Или Беатрис поторопилась? Надо было тебя еще там оставить? Судя по твоему лицу, трахнуть ты успел далеко не всех, кого намеревался…

Гамбит никак не отреагировал на сей выпад, совершенно, правда, беззлобный. Он тупо помотал головой и еще раз взглянул на дверь, которую закрыл несколько секунд назад. Обычная дверь личной комнаты ученика Школы профессора Ксавье. Реми зажмурился, словно бы надеясь, что стоит ему открыть глаза – и наваждение рассеется, а он снова окажется в особняке Капулетти. Но тщетно.

Правую ладонь саднило, а Реми, поднеся руку к лицу, недоуменно взглянул на струящуюся между сомкнутых пальцев кровь. Все еще удивленно разглядывая свою кисть, раскрыл кулак. Кожу рассекала длинная царапина, а на его ладони лежала то ли брошь, то ли булавка из завитков чистого золота, украшенная рубинами…

_На губах твоих солнце с лунным привкусом,  
В глазах твоих солнце с лунным инеем,  
Ты мое солнце с лунным именем -  
Горькая долька в вине золотом…_

**P****ostscript**

**А я – Логика. Меня вообще не должно  
здесь быть, но Маразм заболел**

_**КВН «Добрянка»**_

- Беатрис, пойми, то, что произошло со мной ни в коем случае не должно повториться! – Гамбит вышагивал по комнате из угла в угол. – Ты молодец, что смогла меня вытащить без усилий, ты многому научилась, но это в первый и в последний раз!

Девочка, сидевшая в кресле покорно кивнула, опустив голову еще ниже. Вся ее поза выражала чистосердечное раскаяние. Реми глубоко вздохнул.

- Ладно, насчет твоих способностей я не волнуюсь, Джина научит тебя ими пользоваться и развивать их. Но Беатрис… - он помялся, подбирая нужные слова, - ты должна по-другому выбирать книги. Ты же обязана понимать, что от твоего круга чтения зависят миры, которые образуются в твоем сознании! Да, конечно, Уайлд – это классика, но никто не может контролировать свое воображение, может, лучше тебе это не читать? И жертвой твоей фантазии я ста… чуть было не стал! Гениям многое позволено, но все-таки отношения мужчины с мужчиной – это… неестественно. А еще ты наверняка читала эти рассказы в Интернете! Признайся, ведь читала? – Гамбит на секунду остановился, потом снова принялся мерить шагами комнату. – Этот слэш! После этого я понимаю, почему Верона, в которую ты меня забросила, оказалась такой… странной. Ни один мутант на земле не способен абсолютно контролировать свои возможности, поэтому ты еще не раз будешь закидывать других людей в свой разум. А там такое… Беатрис, большая сила – это большая ответственность («О боже, что я несу?»), и мы, мутанты, уже не принадлежим себе целиком, мы не вольны жить так же беспечно, как обычные люди. И если ты продолжишь читать подобные извращения, боюсь предположить, что возникнет в твоем сознании и как пострадает ничего не подозревающий человек, попавший туда. Слэш – это немыслимо и недопустимо, запомни! Просто поверь мне на слово, я не хочу тебе рассказывать обо всем, что со мной произошло.

Девочка совсем притихла, вжавшись в спинку кресла. Реми еще раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь и подошел к ней. Взял за плечи.

- Меньше всего я хочу тебя пугать или отчитывать, - мягко произнес он. – Ты ни в чем не виновата, и я ни в коем случае не обижаюсь на тебя, пойми. Но пойми также и то, что слэш и прочая подобная… литература – это не игрушки, особенно для тебя.

Беатрис кивнула, заметно повеселев. Реми ободряюще сжал ее плечи, отпустил и вышел в коридор.

По дороге к себе молодой человек пребывал в полнейшей прострации. Оказавшись в своей комнате, от пинком закрыл дверь, рухнул в кресло и расхохотался.

Да, в разговоре с девочкой, точнее в своем пламенном монологе он превзошел самого себя – настоящий учитель, искренне несущий разумное, доброе и вечное! Ну а на самом деле, так ли он огорчен, что попал именно в такую Верону? Неужели ему там не понравилось?

Гамбит вспомнил Тибальта – дикого кота с золотистой гривой, сероглазого Капулетти с божественным голосом. Ромео – романтичного и задумчивого темноглазого юношу с шелковистыми волосами. Взглянул на непостижимым образом перенесшуюся в этот мир вместе с ним булавку, лежавшую на столе и словно бы подмигивающую Реми рубиновыми бликами…

Чертовски понравилось, решил молодой человек.

1 «Здесь у каждого своя корона, вот так все в Вероне» (мюзикл «Ромео и Джульетта», песня «Verone»)

1 «Я тебя найду, Ромео, я тебя убью, Ромео!» (мюзикл «Ромео и Джульетта», песня «C'est le jour»)


End file.
